Blue Moon
by Clou3elf
Summary: Final Chapter! Chapter 10 Up!/Kehidupan Kim Yesung yang tak akan pernah sama lagi setelah pindah ke Seoul. Tiga vampire di sekitarnya dan kekuatan aneh yang ada pada tubuhnya. Dia tak pernah tau takdir apa yang menunggunya/Vampfic! /KyuSung slight! Hunkai YoungKwang/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon - Chapter 1

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo si rentenir udah beberapa kali nagihin aku *lirik Byu*

So, daripada aku kagak tenang jadi lebih baik segera kubuat dengan resiko ehem-aneh-ehem dan cough-nambah utang-cough. Dan Byu! Aku nggk tanggung jawab kalo ini bakal aneh bin ajaib xD

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

,

Sebenarnya dahulu ada sebuah tempat dimana vampire dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan layaknya teman. Bermain bersama, berkumpul bersama, bercanda bersama, bahkan mereka terkadang tinggal bersama. Tak ada yang keberatan dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Siang hari para manusia akan beraktivitas sedangkan vampire beraktivitas di rumah masing-masing. Saat malam datang, giliran vampire yang beraktivitas sedangkan manusia di rumah. Maklum saja, sejak dahulu vampire memang tidak bisa berada di bawah sinar matahari secara langsung. Tubuh mereka akan melemah.

Untuk makanan pun mereka secara tak sadar saling berbagi. Manusia berburu hewan, vampire menghisap habis darah hewan itu lalu manusia memasaknya menjadi makanan. Terkadang vampire itu juga mencoba sedikit makanan manusia.

Mereka hidup rukun. Dan itu terasa menyenangkan. Hingga akhirnya datang seseorang yang menghancurkan keharmonisan itu. Orang itu membunuh sang raja vampire dengan senjata yang terbuat dari perak lalu membantai hampir seluruh bangsa vampire. Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika vampire akan mati karena perak.

Orang itu menekan bangsa vampire agar menjauh dari kehidupan manusia. Vampire yang tersisa tentu saja memilih untuk mundur. Pasalnya mereka dulu jelas kalah telak dengan orang itu. Dan sejak saat itu vampire membenci manusia. Hubungan mereka renggang bahkan ada juga yang bermusuhan.

Andai saja mereka tahu, sebenarnya tujuan orang itu membantai hampir semua bangsa vampire adalah untuk melindungi _aset_ bangsa manusia. Orang itu hanya takut jika suatu saat bangsa vampire mengetahui kekuatan dari _aset_ itu dan mereka akan berusaha memiliki _aset_ itu untuk diri mereka sendiri. Sejak dulu bangsa vampire memang terkenal akan sifatnya yang posesif, sangat posesif.

Setiap 100 tahun sekali akan lahir seorang manusia yang memiliki banyak kekuatan. Healer atau penyembuh, telepoter atau kemampuan berpindah tempat dengan cepat dan sihir. Ketiga kekuatan itu akan sangat berguna bagi bangsa vampire.

Healer misalnya, jika vampire terluka, hanya aset itulah yang bisa menyembuhkan. Healer juga bisa menyembuhkan siapapun dan apapun penyakitnya. Sayangnya orang seperti itu tak dapat terdeteksi dan diprediksi. Tak ada yang tau kapan dia lahir dan siapa pemilik ketiga kekuatan itu.

Pemilik kekuatan terdahulu sudah meninggal. Walau memiliki kekuatan, aset itu tetaplah seorang manusia yang bisa terluka dan meninggal. Jika dia terluka parah, hanya darah dari pasangannya yang bisa menyembuhkan. Dia akan meninggal jika pasangannya juga meninggal. Jadi hidup sang aset tergantung pada pasangannya.

Dan pasangannya bisa dari kalangan mana saja. Vampire sekalipun.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Cheonan, 24 Agustus 1984

Langit Cheonan yang semula cerah berangsur-angsur menghitam. Angin kencang pun mulai bertiupan. Aktivitas warga terhenti seketika. Mereka berpikir akan terjadi hujan badai.

SLAP~

Sebuah blitz raksasa hadir. Sekilas seperti cahaya petir. Tapi tidak. Blitz raksasa itu berubah menjadi seberkas cahaya putih yang kasat mata. Hanya orang dengan kemampuan khusus atau yang memiliki indra keenam saja yang mampu melihatnya.

Cahaya itu melayang-layang di udara sebelum akhirnya masuk ke sebuah rumah sakit. Cahaya itu kemudian masuk ke dalam perut besar seorang yeoja yang sedang berjuang untuk membuat anaknya bisa melihat dunia.

"Oekkk~ oekkkk~ oeekkkk~"

Tangisan bayi itu menggema di seluruh ruangan bersalin. Membuat segaris senyuman lega muncul di wajah kedua orang tuanya dan juga sang dokter. Bayi mungil yang manis itu telah lahir.

"Yeobo..anak kita" sang ibu tampak lemas sekaligus lega.

"Ini putra kalian. Lihat wajahnya manis sekali" sang dokter memberikan bayi yang sudah dibersihkan itu kepada kedua orang tua mereka. "Selamat tuan dan nyonya"

"Gomawoyo dokter" si tuan berucap dengan tulus.

Dokter itu undur diri. Membiarkan pasangan itu menikmati waktu bersama putra pertama mereka.

"Kita beri nama Kim Yesung. Kelak jika dewasa nanti, dia akan memiliki suara yang merdu. Yang bisa menyanyikan lagu dengan indah. Dan dicintai banyak orang"

Kim Yesung. Tanpa mereka ketahui, begitu nama itu disebut, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan terpendar dari kepala bayi mungil itu. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui juga...putra manis mereka ini akan jadi pemilik ketiga kekuatan yang paling dicari.

Welcome to the world, Kim Yesung.

.

Other side

.

Seorang namja tampan langsung mendongak ke atas begitu melihat langit yang perlahan menghitam. Raut datarnya tampak terkejut saat melihat kilatan blitz di langit. Mata cokelatnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa ?" tanya seorang namja berparas sama datarnya dengan namja pertama.

"Dia lahir" namja ketiga menyahut.

"Apa maksudmu Youngmin?" namja kedua bertanya.

Namja ketiga -Youngmin- menutup buku bacaannya, "Kau ingat apa yang appa bicarakan seminggu lalu Sehun hyung?"

"Apa 'dia' lahir ?" Sehun langsung berucap setelah diam cukup lama.

"Benar, pemilik kekuatan itu sudah lahir" Kyuhyun -namja pertama- akhirnya membuka suara setelah terdiam sangat lama.

Mendengar hal itu Sehun dan Youngmin menunjukkan seringai mereka. Sedikit banyak ketiga vampire itu tau tentang sang pemilik 3 kekuatan itu. Dan tentu saja terbersit sebuah keinginan untuk memiliki'nya'

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

10 years later...

.

.

Bayi mungil itu kini tumbuh menjadi bocah manis yang sangat disayangi keluarga. Bocah baik hati yang murah senyum dan menggemaskan. Sayangnya bocah itu telah kehilangan sang ayah karena kecelakaan.

Yesung kecil tampak menangis sesenggukan di samping pusara tuan Kim. Sang ibu sudah terlebih dahulu pulang. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tak ingin berpisah dari sang ayah.

"Appa~ ireona-yo..hiks" lirihnya pilu.

"Kalau kau terus menangisinya, dia tak akan tenang" sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

Yesung menoleh dan menemukan sosok namja jangkung yang tampan. Namja itu menatapnya datar. Yesung mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya dengan menggunakan lengan baju.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Panggil saja hyung" sang hyung mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Yesung. "Kalau kau terus menangisinya seperti itu, appa-mu pasti juga menangis"

Mata Yesung melebar, "Jincha-yo? Aigo~ Yesungie tidak boleh menangis" Yesung sibuk menyeka air matanya yang masih tersisa.

Sang hyung hanya menatapnya datar. Tatapan datar tapi sejuta makna tersimpan di dalamnya. Namja manis cilik dihadapannya itu lalu tersenyum padanya. Mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam ke dalam kedua pipi chubby-nya.

Tanpa sadar tangan besar itu terjulur lalu mengusap puncak kepala sang bocah. Tentu saja Yesung heran. Tapi dia tak protes karena nyatanya dia merasa nyaman.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah hampir siang" sang hyung berdiri lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi Yesung kecil.

"Hyuuunnnggggg~ gomawo" seru Yesung sebelum orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu semakin menjauh.

Yesung saat itu masih polos. Dia tak tau siapa si hyung tadi. Andai saja dia tau, mungkin bocah polos itu tak akan mau berdekatan dengan si hyung.

Sementara itu...

"Hyung...kenapa kau mendekatinya ?" tanya namja bernama Sehun pada sang hyung, Kyuhyun.

Namja yang tadi menemui Yesung adalah Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari ketiga vampire spesial. Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Youngmin adalah ketiga vampire spesial. Mereka dikatakan spesial karena sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan vampire lainnya.

Ketiganya bisa beraktivitas di bawah terik matahari layaknya manusia biasa, walaupun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Mereka bisa sihir. Mempunyai insting sekuat serigala, terutama untuk mendeteksi siapa pasangan mereka dan musuh mereka. Mereka nyaris sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja kebutuhan akan darah sebagai makanan mereka tetap tinggi. Dan satu lagi...mereka abadi.

"Entahlah. Aura-nya membuatku mendekat padanya begitu saja. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan datar.

"Apa mungkin dia pasanganmu ?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Youngmin.

"Kau mau berkata jika pasanganku adalah anak kecil sepertinya, huh?"

"Ck! Sensitif sekali" gerutu Youngmin. "Bukankah kita bisa bertemu pasangan kita kapan pun, huh? Tapi untuk penyatuan tetap menunggu mereka menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela"

"Benarkah ?" Sehun memotong pembicaraan hyung dan dongsaeng-nya.

"Tentu saja. Di kitab kuno banyak dijelaskan tentang bangsa vampire"

"Kitab kuno" Sehun mendengus, "Aku tak tertarik. Satu-satunya yang membuatku tertarik hanya fakta bahwa kita adalah vampire spesial"

"Cih, kau sama saja seperti Kyuhyun hyung. Hanya tertarik pada fakta yang menyebutkan bahwa kita adalah vampire spesial" Youngmin menghela nafas, "Tapi sepertinya tidak lagi. Kyu-hyung tertarik pada bocah tadi, right?"

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman miring khas-nya kepada Youngmin. Tak menyangkal juga tak mengiyakan. Nyatanya memang Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau apakah dia tertarik dengan bocah bernama Yesung tadi atau tidak.

'Kim Yesung eh?'

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kembali berlalu. Kim Yesung kini sudah berusia 20 tahun. Dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang manis dan cantik, terkadang juga bisa terlihat tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi merantau ke Seoul setelah sang ibu meninggal. Dengan berbekal ijasah sekolah menengah atas dan pengalaman bekerja selama 1,5 tahun di Cheonan, Yesung berangkat ke Seoul.

Seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, Kyuhyun juga datang ke tempat pemakaman ibu Yesung saat namja manis itu datang berkunjung. Bedanya sekarang Kyuhyun tidak lagi menghampirinya. Namja vampire itu hanya mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup aman. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa selama sepuluh tahun ini dia selalu mengamati Kim Yesung.

Hell yeah, selama sepuluh tahun ini Kyuhyun beralih profesi menjadi seorang stalker Kim Yesung. Mengikuti dan mengawasi kemana pun namja manis itu melangkah. Mengabaikan ledekan kedua adik vampire-nya itu.

"Kau mau mengikutinya ke Seoul juga ?" ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Kau terbang atau berlari ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Teleportasi. Aish jawab pertanyaanku hyung" desak Sehun.

"Sepertinya ya. Kita bisa mendapatkan nutrisi yang baik disana" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sehun hanya balas menyeringai sebelum mengirim pesan pada adiknya, /'Siapkan semua. Kita akan pergi ke Seoul'/

/'Selalu mendadak'/

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar balasan dari sang adik.

.

~Yesung's side~

.

"Eomma..aku akan pergi ke Seoul, jadi Yesungie pasti akan jarang mengunjungi eomma dan appa. Mianhae" ucap Yesung lirih.

Namja mania itu mulai berdiri. Dia menghela nafas seraya mengeratkan tas besar yang bertengger di punggungnya, 'Aku akan ke Seoul' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba...

Bussshhhh~

Yesung menghilang dari area pemakaman. Hanya menyisakan kepulan asap tipis berwarna abu-abu. Tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang terus terfokus pada obyek manis di depannya. Iris cokelatnya melebar sebelum berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Hyung...kau kenapa ?" Sehun langsung mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun. Takut sang hyung lepas kendali.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat sebelum berangsur-angsur tenang. Tapi matanya masih merah. Sehun tentu saja tak ingin melepaskan pengawasannya pada Kyuhyun.

'Dia...Kim Yesung itu...sang aset ?' batin Kyuhyun setelah terlebih dahulu mem-block dirinya agar tak bisa ditembus Sehun dan Youngmin. Dia harus meyakinkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum menceritakannya pada kedua adiknya.

"Ki-kita ke Seoul sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sehun sedikit curiga dengan hyung-nya yang tampak sangat terkejut itu. Tapi belum sempat dia bertanya, Sehun sudah dikejutkan dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kemana manusia itu hyung ?"

"Dia sudah pergi" itu ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu melesat melompati satu demi satu pepohonan dengan cepat.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Rasanya Yesung amat sangat merasa pusing. Dia seolah ditarik ke sebuah dunia berputar sebelum akhirnya terhempas begitu saja di sebuah taman yang untungnya sepi. Yesung bahkan masih terdiam dengan posisi terduduk.

"Ini...dimana? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku disini?" itu adalah dua pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya setelah 15 menit berada disana.

Dengan perlahan Yesung berdiri seraya mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pegangan tas ranselnya. Pandangan matanya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru taman. Berusaha mencari sebuah petunjuk tentang keberadaannya di tempat asing ini.

Akhirnya namja Kim itu memutuskan berjalan menuju jalan raya. Setidaknya disana dia akan menemukan petunjuk dari keberadaannya. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung. Dia masih pusing, ingat?

"Cho-chogiyo...eumm..ini-ini dimana ?" dengan sedikit ragu, pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur juga kepada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau hilang ingatan?" orang itu malah bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menjengkelkan, menurut Yesung.

"N-ne" Yesung merasa itu jawaban yang paling masuk akal untuk saat ini.

"Ini di Seoul" setelah mengatakan hal itu, dengan angkuhnya orang itu malah meninggalkannya.

Tik..tok tik..tok

Yesung masih terdiam mencerna perkataan orang tadi. Ini di Seoul. Itu artinya sekarang dia ada di Seoul. Dia. Ada. Di. Seoul. Yesung..di..Seoul. Dan itu hanya dalam waktu satu menit. Satu-

"MWO?!"

-menit.

Yesung memutuskan menuju sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari situ. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang karena telah berteriak tiba-tiba.

.

At Cafe~

.

.

Namja manis itu sibuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Dia pusing memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan kopi latte favoritnya pun tak mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia perlu seseorang untuk memukulnya. Setidaknya membuatnya yakin apakah ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sampai di Seoul hanya dalam waktu satu menit? Seperti aku punya kekuatan teleportasi saja" gerutu Yesung pelan.

Jika memijit pelipis sedari tadi tak mampu meredakan rasa pusingnya, kini Yesung beralih mengacak rambutnya dengan sedikit jambakan. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia frustrasi, sungguh.

Kling~

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Yesung refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Mata sipitnya menangkap ketiga namja dengan wajah dingin memasuki cafe. Aura mereka sangat mendominasi. Hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe memperhatikan ketiganya. Termasuk Yesung.

Namja bersurai dark brown. Namja yang menarik perhatian Yesung hingga tanpa sadar Yesung terus saja memandanginya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Dan namja itu balas menatapnya. Iris dingin itu menatap tepat ke bola matanya. Mengalirkan suatu perasaan asing yang Yesung sendiri tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa tengkuknya meremang. Perasaan takut, cemas, waspada dan...senang mulai merasukinya. Yang Yesung tak mengerti...kenapa dia merasa senang dengan kehadiran namja bersurai dark brown itu.

Bahkan sampai mereka bertiga duduk di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Yesung duduk pun, kedua namja masih saja saling berpandangan dengan lekat. Yesung melihat dengan matanya sendiri saat Kyuhyun menyeringai, ada taring yang sedikit menyembul dari sudut bibirnya. Terkejut, pasti. Tapi entah kenapa tak ada rasa takut dalam diri Yesung.

'Siapa namja itu sebenarnya' batin Yesung.

.

.

Sehun dan Youngmin hanya saling berpandangan dengan bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun justru menyeringai saat memandang Yesung. Namja manis yang mereka ikuti sampai ke Seoul. Namja manis yang membuat hyung mereka seperti seorang stalker.

"Hyung...apa dia namja kecil yang kau hampiri sepuluh tahun lalu?" tanya Sehun dengan suara berbisik.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Hingga akhirnya kontak mata itu terputus, "Ne, dia namja kecil yang dulu menarikku seperti magnet"

"Ck, sejak kapan seorang vampire tertarik pada manusia biasa sepertinya" Youngmin mengejek dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Yang kutau...bisa saja namja itu adalah mate Kyuhyun hyung" Sehun mencoba meminum minuman yang baru saja dia pesan. "Cih, rasanya aneh sekali" gumamnya.

Kini Kyuhyun tercenung. Kepalanya merekam apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun. Mate-nya. Kim Yesung itu mate-nya. Dan kalau dugaannya tepat, berarti dia berpasangan dengan seorang _aset._

Tapi sejujurnya, Kyuhyun masih sedikit meragukan hal itu. Karena dia tak merasakan perasaan apapun selain tertarik. Yang Kyuhyun tau, saat seorang vampire menemukan mate-nya maka akan ada kecenderungan untuk menginginkan darah si mate itu sendiri. Dan juga vampire itu akan merasakan aroma manis yang menggoda dari mate-nya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak merasakan hal itu.

"Hyung bisa kita mencari tempat tinggal ?" keluh Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sehun menutup hidungnya.

"Aroma mereka memuakkan" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Kita tinggal di mansion Cho saja" usul Youngmin yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk minuman yang bahkan tak disentuhnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus, "Kenapa tidak di kastil saja?"

"Kau mau membuat semua orang curiga, eh? Lagipula kedatangan kita kemari sama sekali tak diketahui siapapun. Tinggal di Mansion Cho lebih aman" kali ini Sehun. Sepertinya namja itu sangat setuju dengan usulan Youngmin.

Kalau sudah begini Kyuhyun sudah tak punya pilihan. Mau tak mau dia harus menuruti kemauan kedua adik yang juga orang-orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Baiklah kalian pergilah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus kukerjakan"

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Sehun dan Youngmin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang membuat mereka mual itu. Jangan heran jika Kyuhyun tak merasakan hal yang sama, karena Kyuhyun sudah memblock dirinya agar tak bisa mencium aroma darah lain selain darah milik mate-nya.

Selepas kedua adiknya pergi, Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Apalagi jika bukan memandangi Kim Yesung yang sekarang sibuk dengan minumannya. Kyuhyun tau namja itu sedang gugup. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang meminum minumannya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah minumannya habis, Yesung segera meletakkan beberapa won di atas meja sebelum pergi dari situ.

.

.

Sedari tadi sebenarnya Yesung merasa tak nyaman. Lebih tepatnya setelah melihat interaksi ketiga namja di depannya tadi. Firasatnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Dan tentu saja Yesung mempercayai firasatnya.

Bahkan sampai dia berjalan pun perasaan tak nyaman itu masih saja ada. Hingga tanpa sadar Yesung mempercepat langkahnya. Berbelok dari satu gang ke gang lainnya. Entah kemana dia melangkah. Sampai akhirnya dia terjebak. Saat dia sudah berbalik, Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya.

"Ka-kau...nuguseyo?" Yesung berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia mulai melangkah mendekati Yesung. Reflek Yesung mundur menjauhi namja itu.

"Berhenti" satu kata dari Kyuhyun mampu membuat Yesung berhenti bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Yesung hanya bisa terus memperhatikan namja tampan yang semakin mendekatinya itu. Tatapan Kyuhyun mengunci bola matanya. Membuat Yesung tak bisa dan tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan Yesung. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa cm saja. Itupun dikurangi dengan Kyuhyun yang membungkuk hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Kyuhyun kembali mengamati wajah manis namja yang selama hampir seumur hidupnya dia jaga itu.

Dan harus Kyuhyun akui, Yesung memiliki wajah yang cantik. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan mata tajam bak elang itu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sedikit memperlihatkan taringnya pada Yesung.

"Kau tak merasa takut, eh?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mulai memenjarakan Yesung dalam kurungan lengannya.

"Ka-kau siapa sebenarnya?" kali ini Yesung tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran suaranya.

Hell yeah, siapa saja akan merasa takut saat orang asing memenjarakanmu begini dalam tempat yang sepi. Sekuat apapun Yesung berusaha menenangkan dirinya, nyatanya dia tetap saja merasa takut.

Kyuhyun malah memiringkan kepalanya menuju leher Yesung. Tubuh namja manis itu menegang. Tanpa Yesung ketahui, taring Kyuhyun mulai memanjang. Sedikit lagi menyentuh leher jenjang yang mulus itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Kyuhyun malah menyembunyikan taringnya lalu naik menjangkau bibir Yesung.

Reflek Yesung memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir itu bergantian atas bawah. Menyapu permukaan bibir manis itu dengan lidahnya.

"Eeerrrnnggg~" Yesung merutuki suara erangan yang mendadak keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat Yesung mengerang, Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menelusupkan lidahnya. Mengobrak abrik seluruh isi gua hangat Yesung. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut Yesung. Hingga membelit lidah namja itu.

Yesung terlihat sangat susah payah mengimbangi permainan lidah dari Kyuhyun. Namja di depannya ini tampak seperti seorang good kisser.

"Uuggghh~" ingin rasanya Yesung menyumpal mulutnya yang dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan lenguhan itu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat lama. Seharusnya Yesung mulai merasa pusing karena kekurangan oksigen, tapi nyatanya bahkan namja manis itu tak mengindahkan sesuatu yang mengganjal itu. Dirinya terlalu terhanyut dengan kelihaian Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik bibirnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri seolah tak ingin melepas bibir manis yang telah menjadi candu baginya. Dia seolah tak memerlukan darah lagi saat sudah merasakan bibir Yesung. Dia bahkan tak perduli kalau Yesung itu adalah manusia. Dan lagi...ini masih menjelang sore hari.

Tangan mungil Yesung terangkat menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. Sedikit berjengit saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang dingin dan...tak ada detakan dalam dadanya. Seketika akal sehatnya kembali. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Yesung mulai mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Begitu jarak antara mereka sudah terpisah, Yesung langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai lalu mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau memang menarik Kim Yesung" ucapnya sebelum melakukan teleportasi dan menyisakan asap hitam pekat.

.

.

Yesung berjalan seraya menunduk dan terus memegangi bibirnya. Dalam hati dia sibuk merutuki sikapnya yang bisa-bisanya terhanyut dalam ciuman semi panas dengan orang asing. Apalagi sampai bibirnya benar-benar memerah dan bengkak.

Yesung tak bisa mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan dengan kondisi begini. Lagipula dia tak tau kemana tujuannya. Dia juga tak tau dimana dia sekarang. Salahkan saja orang asing yang membuatnya tak nyaman hingga berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar itu.

"Aish! Kemana aku harus pergi?" Yesung sibuk bermonolog ria.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan menyusuri dari satu gang ke gang lain, Yesung akhirnya menemukan jalan raya. Dengan penuh semangat Yesung menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit padat itu. Matanya melihat pengumuman yang tertera di sebuah cafe bernama Mouse n Rabbit.

Kling~

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya seorang pemuda cantik penjaga kasir.

"Ah eum...boleh saya bertemu dengan pemilik cafe?" Yesung gugup sekali. "Aaaa~ saya melihat pengumuman di depan jika cafe ini memerlukan seorang penjaga kasir dan pelayan"

"Ah~ arrachi. Saya adalah pemilik cafe ini" pemuda itu tersenyum.

"A-ah..jeoseonghamnida. Saya tidak tahu" Yesung membungkukkan badannya karena merasa bersalah.

Pemuda cantik itu tertawa, "Gwaenchana. Namaku Kim Heechul. Kau bisa ikut denganku"

"Ah saya Kim Yesung"

"Hongki-ah..gantikan aku sebentar" seru Heechul sebelum membawa Yesung ke ruangannya.

Yesung akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Dia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai penjaga kasir sekaligus pelayan. Untuk jam kerja, Yesung sendiri yang meminta untuk bekerja seharian. Heechul sendiri tak masalah. Apalagi ternyata mereka seumuran hanya selisih beberapa bulan.

"Heechul hyung..eodiga" seru seseorang saat Heechul sedang memberikan training singkat pada Yesung.

"Hyak! Kim Kibum! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak huh?!" omel Heechul begitu orang tadi menampakkan dirinya.

"Ah? Pegawai baru? Mian" orang yang dipanggil Kibum lagi segera berlalu setelah membungkuk sedikit.

"Ish! Dasar itu" rutuk Heechul. "Maafkan dia ne. Namja tadi adikku, namanya Kim Kibum. Dia masih berusia 17 tahun dan sekarang tahun pertamanya kuliah"

"Mwo?! 17 tahun tapi sudah kuliah?" Yesung sangat terkejut.

"Dia sering mengambil kelas akselerasi" ucap Heechul santai.

Yesung membulatkan matanya kaget. Akselerasi? Itu tandanya namja itu jenius bukan? Ckckck Yesung tak habis pikir.

"Nah! Kau sudah mengerti apa saja tugasmu kan? Kau bisa mulai kerja besok" ucap Heechul.

"Kenapa besok?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau harus membereskan barang-barangmu kan?" Heechul mendesah malas.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, "Baiklah kalau begitu Heechul-sshi. Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi kamshahamnida" Yesung membungkukkan badannya.

"Yayayayaya sudahlah cepat pergi. Aku harus segera berangkat kuliah" Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir nyamuk.

Yesung hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari cafe sebelum Heechul mengusirnya lagi. Langkahnya sedikit ringan karena dia hanya perlu mencari tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengan keuangannya.

Yesung tak tau jika sedari tadi dia diawasi oleh seseorang pemilik mata merah menyala dengan taring berlumuran darah dari salah satu atap. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang sudah menciumnya. Mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

At 9 pm

Yesung sudah mendapat tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengan keuangannya. Sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana di sudut sebuah komplek di bukit. Rumah itu hanya berisi 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi dan dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Bahkan perabotannya sudah lengkap dengan tempat tidur single bed, lemari, meja makan, peralatan memasak, sampai kulkas mini.

Dan malam ini Yesung harus mulai berbelanja untuk keperluannya sehari-hari. Cukup jauh kalau dia berjalan menuju mini market di pinggir jalan. Tapi Yesung tak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Dia justru senang bisa berjalan kaki malam-malam.

Di mini market, Yesung hanya belanja seperlunya. Hanya bahan-bahan makanan yang sekiranya cukup untuk satu minggu dan alat kebersihan. Setelah itu dia pulang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 saat Yesung keluar mini market. Jalan menuju rumah Yesung itu sedikit gelap sebenarnya. Melewati beberapa gang dengan penerangan remang-remang. Tapi sekali lagi, Yesung tak perduli dengan itu.

Dan sepertinya kata-kata itu akan ditariknya kembali saat mata kepalanya menangkap pemandangan mengerikan. Tiga orang namja yang sibuk menghisap darah dari seorang yeoja dengan beringas. Taring-taring mereka begitu panjang dan tajam.

Seolah mengetahui jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka, ketiga vampire itu serempak menoleh. Yesung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah ketiganya. Mereka adalah namja-namja yang dia lihat di cafe siang tadi. Dan salah satunya adalah namja yang menciumnya tadi.

Tubuhnya seolah terpaku. Dia tau jika ketiga vampire itu menatapnya dengan mata merah menyala. Mereka juga mendesis seakan terganggu. Ah tapi hanya dua. Sedangkan namja yang menciumnya tadi hanya menyeringai.

Ketiga memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari situ. Melompati satu per satu gedung tinggi dan pepohonan. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tercengang. Bukannya berlari, Yesung malah menghampiri yeoja yang terkapar tadi.

Disentuhnya urat nadi di pergelangan tangan yeoja itu. Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh luka yang disebabkan oleh ketiga vampire itu, tiba-tiba tangannya memancarkan butiran cahaya halus berwarna putih. Butiran cahaya itu menutup luka-luka itu sampai tak berbekas.

Yesung memandangi telapak tangannya yang bergetar sebelum berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Yesung terus berlari dengan cepat sambil mencengkeram erat belanjaannya. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Berlari menaiki bukit di malam hari tentunya akan sangat menguras tenaga.

BRAK!

Yesung langsung membanting pintunya begitu sampai rumah. Tubuhnya langsung merosot di lantai. Belanjaannya berserakan di lantai.

Pandangan matanya terlihat takut dan gelisah. Memory otaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa menit lalu dimana dia melihat tiga orang vampire yang menghisap darah manusia dan tangannya yang bisa menutup luka itu tanpa bekas.

Yesung kembali melihat telapak tangan mungilnya. Dia sungguh tak percaya tangan mungil ini bisa mengeluarkan cahaya seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?" lirih Yesung.

Kejadian hari ini sangat membuatnya bingung. Yesung masih sangat ingat tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di Seoul dalam kurun waktu semenit setelah dia berpikir untuk ke Seoul. Lalu sekarang, tangannya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka yeoja tadi.

"Ya Tuhan~ apa ini? Kenapa denganku?" Yesung mencengkeram erat rambutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas.

Dia pingsan.

FIN

.

.

Okey okey TBC...

.

.

A/N 2 : Gimana? Aneh? Saya tau xD. Sudah dibilang kan kalo aku sendiri nggak yakin dengan kemampuanku nulis 2 genre ini jadi 1 u,u. Semoga aja hasilnya nggak aneh bin ajaib bin mbosenin bin bikin bingung yak xD...

Byu~ mianhae kalo ini nggak sesuai sama harapanmu :D aku udh bilang kalo aku nggk jago bikin fantasy supranatural. Tapi karena ane kasian ame lu jadilah ane publish ini xD

Nah, yang lain~ review please~ biar aku tau kekurangan dari ff ini dan biar aku bisa melakukan perbaikan sana sini. Dan makasih yang udah mau meluangkan waktu baca ff aneh ini xD. Gomawo yeorobeun~ #kisseu


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Moon - Chapter 2

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo si rentenir udah beberapa kali nagihin aku *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

BRAK!

Yesung langsung membanting pintunya begitu sampai rumah. Tubuhnya langsung merosot di lantai. Belanjaannya berserakan di lantai.

Pandangan matanya terlihat takut dan gelisah. Memory otaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa menit lalu dimana dia melihat tiga orang vampire yang menghisap darah manusia dan tangannya yang bisa menutup luka itu tanpa bekas.

Yesung kembali melihat telapak tangan mungilnya. Dia sungguh tak percaya tangan mungil ini bisa mengeluarkan cahaya seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?" lirih Yesung.

Kejadian hari ini sangat membuatnya bingung. Yesung masih sangat ingat tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di Seoul dalam kurun waktu semenit setelah dia berpikir untuk ke Seoul. Lalu sekarang, tangannya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka yeoja tadi.

"Ya Tuhan~ apa ini? Kenapa denganku?" Yesung mencengkeram erat rambutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas.

Dia pingsan.

.

.

~Chapter 2~

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yesung menjadi warga Seoul. Yesung berharap jika semalam adalah mimpi walau nyatanya dia terbangun dalam posisi terduduk di belakang pintu. Namja manis itu tetap berusaha berpikir positif dengan mengabaikan kejadian kemarin.

"Hari ini memasak lalu membersihkan rumah dan berangkat bekerja. Okey..Kim Yesung, fighting"

Yesung mulai memasak sedikit makanan untuk sarapannya. Namja asli Cheonan itu memasak sesekali bersenandung tanpa tau bahwa bayangannya yang terpantul dari cahaya matahari pagi itu secara perlahan bangkit dan membentuk wujud yang sama dengannya.

Bayangan itu mulai melayang membersihkan rumah. Menyapu hingga menata semua barang-barangnya. Yesung yang mulai menyadari ada keanehan di sekitar rumahnya itu pun langsung menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sesosok 'orang' yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nu-nuguseyo ?!"

Bukannya menjawab, bayangan itu justru menghilang. Meninggalkan butiran halus cahaya berwarna putih. Yesung memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa barusan hanyalah ilusi.

"Itu tidak nyata. Itu tidak nyata. Itu tidak nyata" Yesung mengucapkannya berulang kali seakan sedang membaca mantra.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Melupakan makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya. Namja berusia 20 tahun itu kini memijat pelipisnya. Mendadak rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya.

"Hah~" Yesung menghela nafas lelah.

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat kondisi rumahnya yang tampak bersih dan rapi. Padahal Yesung masih ingat betul rumahnya tidak sebersih dan serapi ini.

"Astaga~ apalagi ini" desah Yesung.

Yesung memilih tak memperdulikannya. Dia memilih untuk segera memakan makanannya lalu mandi dan segera bekerja.

Namja manis itu keluar rumah dengan senyuman yang merekah. Menyambut pagi hari dengan pikiran yang positif. Itu adalah prinsipnya.

Sayangnya senyuman itu luntur begitu melihat sosok di depan rumahnya. Sosok yang sama dengan orang yang dilihatnya sedang menghisap darah seorang yeoja semalam. Cho Kyuhyun. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Ka-kau...siapa ? M-mau apa kemari?" Yesung tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran suaranya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya mendekati namja yang sudah membuatnya tertarik sejak 10 tahun lalu. Setiap Kyuhyun mendekat, Yesung pasti mundur.

Ctik!

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika waktu terhenti. Semua berhenti pada posisi terakhir mereka. Kecuali Yesung.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa terhenti langkahnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Dia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya agar kembali melangkah.

"Kau mau kabur, eh?" suara bass yang terasa dingin itu membuat Yesung merinding.

"Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu dan aku tak merasa membuat masalah denganmu!" Yesung berusaha tegas.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun pura-pura terkejut. "Baiklah biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

Yesung yang terkejut reflek menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada gunanya mengenalmu" Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ternyata dia salah mengira. Dia kira Yesung akan takut padanya. Nyatanya namja manis itu bahkan berani melawannya.

"Hey..kau menyakitiku, Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun pura-pura sedih.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?!" Yesung reflek memandang Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu termasuk penting bagimu, cantik?" tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengelus pipi mulus Yesung.

Tentu saja Yesung menepisnya dan kembali membuang mukanya. Kyuhyun dengan santainya malah menangkup kedua pipi namja itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Yesung berusaha menyelami iris coklat itu. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dari manik Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya ?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir cherry Yesung.

"Kau yakin ingin tau alasannya?" tangan Kyuhyun turun menuju tengkuk Yesung.

Yesung merasa tubuhnya meremang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan. Ini bukan karena dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Demi apapun Yesung tak akan pernah mau jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Ctik!

Tanpa sadar Yesung menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat waktu kembali berjalan dengan normal.

Sret!

Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. Setelah jarak tercipta, Yesung mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Membuat sang vampire menyeringai puas.

"Gotcha! Kemungkinan kau seorang aset mencapai 80% Kim Yesung"

Tujuan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu adalah untuk mengumpulkan bukti jika Yesung memang aset, awalnya. Tapi tak dipungkiri juga dia menikmati moment mereka barusan.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka Kim Yesung adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Walau dia gemetar, tapi namja manis itu tak ingin memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Aura yang Yesung timbulkan pun bukan aura manusia biasa.

Biru safir.

Aura itu hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang dengan tiga kekuatan abadi yang disebut aset. Dan orang itu adalah Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan satu lagi bukti kekuatan yang menunjukkan hal itu.

"Akan kudapatkan kau, Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Yesung berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya dengan langkah ringan. Dia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Yesung tak akan melupakan namja itu. Karena Cho Kyuhyun sudah masuk dalam daftar orang yang harus diwaspadai. Daftar orang dimana Yesung tak ingin berurusan dengannya.

"Annyeong Heechul-sshi~" sapa Yesung begitu melihat Heechul sedang membuka pintu cafe.

"Oh? Pagi sekali kau datang" namja berwajah cantik itu tersenyum kecil. "Ah jangan seformal itu padaku. Cukup panggil aku hyung"

"Aaa~ tapi-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi" ucap sang bos mutlak.

Heechul masuk meninggalkan Yesung yang sedikit melongo. Lalu namja manis itu masuk seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung segera mengambil sapu lalu menyapu lantai. Setelah itu dia mengepel dan membersihkan meja dan menata kursi. Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat betapa semangatnya namja yang se-marga dengannya itu bekerja. Dia merasa menerima Yesung adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Yesung-ah..setelah ini bantu aku menyiapkan menu cafe ne" ucap Heechul.

"Arraseo hyungnim" Yesung mengacungkan jempol mungilnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai barulah Yesung membalik tanda 'close' menjadi 'open'. Dia siap memulai pekerjaannya.

Perlahan-lahan para pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Yesung dengan sigap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai petugas kasir. Sedangkan peracik minuman dan makanan ada satu orang. Total pegawai Heechul ada 2 orang. Heechul memang sengaja tidak menerima banyak pegawai mengingat cafe-nya yang masih tergolong kecil.

Tak terasa sudah pukul 12. Saatnya makan siang. Biasanya saat makan siang cafe Heechul ini akan tutup, tapi sekarang namja itu memutuskan untuk membuka cafe-nya sampai pukul 10 malam.

"Hyung boleh aku beli makanan di depan sebentar?" tanya Yesung saat cafe mereka sedikit sepi.

"Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama" ucap Heechul.

Mendengar hal itu, Yesung segera berlari keluar. Menyeberang untuk menuju kedai jajangmyeon yang terletak persis di seberang jalan depan cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Annyeong~ ahjumma...aku pesan satu jajangmyeon bungkus" ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ne, nona"

Kening Yesung sedikit berkedut saat mendengar panggilan ahjumma tadi kepadanya. Seingatnya dia masih memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan kalau dia adalah seorang namja. Yesung berpikir tak ada satu pun dalam dirinya yang menunjukkan kalau dia seorang yeoja.

'Apa itu termasuk penting bagimu, cantik?' mendadak perkataan Kyuhyun tadi terngiang di telinganya. Kyuhyun berkata 'cantik' padanya.

Seketika Yesung terbelalak. Dia sepertinya baru sadar jika Kyuhyun juga mengatakan cantik padanya. Tanpa sadar Yesung mencibir dalam hati.

'Dasar makhluk aneh. Seenaknya saja memanggilku cantik' omelnya dalam hati. 'Tapi...kenapa aku memikirkannya? Aigo aigo~ Yesungie berhentilah memikirkan makhluk aneh seperti Cho Kyuhyun itu'

"Nona cantik ini jajangmyeon milikmu" ahjumma tadi memberikan jajangmyeon pesanan Yesung. Namja Kim itu segera membayarnya lalu berbalik kembali ke cafe.

Saat Yesung berada di pinggir jalan, dia melihat dua orang anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun sedang membawakan kantung belanja seorang yeoja tua. Kemudian yeoja itu memberikan sejumlah uang untuk mereka.

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat senyum polos keduanya. Tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Bocah dengan kulit tan itu tersenyum menatapnya. Yesung pun balas tersenyum.

'Kalau saja pekerjaan mereka lebih ringan' batin Yesung.

Mengingat waktu makan siang sebentar lagi habis, Yesung mempercepat langkahnya menuju cafe. Heechul sudah menyambutnya dengan gaya yang seperti seorang nyonya besar hendak memarahi maid-nya.

"Cepat makan makan siangmu sebelum Kibum datang. Jika dia datang kau tidak akan bisa makan dengan tenang" ucap Heechul kalem.

Yesung yang memang sedang dalam mode kelaparan itu segera menuju bagian belakang untuk makan siang. Untuk sementara Heechul yang menggantikannya sebentar.

Yesung memakan makanannya dengan cepat begitu melihat pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Dan tepat setelah dia selesai makan, adik Heechul yang bernama Kim Kibum itu datang. Yesung hanya sempat melempar senyum kecil sebelum berlari membantu Heechul yang sedikit kewalahan dengan banyaknya pelanggan

Namja manis itu melayani pelanggan dengan senyuman yang terus merekah di bibirnya. Berusaha bersikap ramah kepada para pelanggan.

Saking menikmati pekerjaannya, Yesung tak tau jika dia diawasi oleh dua pasang mata di tempat berbeda. Dipandang oleh dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna pula. Yang satu dari celah pintu sebuah ruangan manager dengan manic berwarna hitam sedangkan yang satu dari luar cafe dengan manic berwarna cokelat yang kini berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku Kim Yesung" ucap salah satunya.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Tak terasa jam bekerjanya sudah habis. Setelah membereskan semuanya dan menutup cafe, Yesung melangkah dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Dia mulai menyukai pekerjaannya.

"AAAAAA~" saat tiba di kompleks menuju rumahnya, Yesung dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan 2 orang bocah.

Segera saja Yesung berlari menuju asal suara. Di sebuah gang kecil, tempat yang sama dimana dia bertemu ketiga vampire itu. Diam-diam Yesung berharap agar tidak bertemu ketiga makhluk itu lagi.

Sayangnya harapan tinggal harapan. Nyatanya Yesung malah bertemu ketiganya lagi. Ketiga, ah hanya dua, vampire itu sedang berusaha menggigit dua orang bocah yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Bahkan salah satu dari kedua bocah itu sudah hampir pingsan.

"Yak! Hentikan!" saat Yesung mengayunkan tangannya, seberkas cahaya biru muncul dan menghantam kedua vampire itu dan membuat keduanya terpental menabrak tembok. Sementara vampire satunya -Kyuhyun- hanya bisa terpaku.

"Gggrrrrr~" kedua vampire itu, Sehun dan Youngmin, menggeram marah. Keduanya maju hendak menyerang Yesung.

Yesung berlari menuju kedua bocah itu dan memeluk mereka lalu kembali mengayunkan tangan. Seketika muncul sebuah barier transparan yang membuat Sehun dan Youngmin tak bisa mendekatinya.

Seolah ingin mencoba peruntungannya lagi, Yesung memegang pergelangan tangan kedua bocah itu. Butiran cahaya putih kembali muncul di sekitar tangannya dan mulai menyembuhkan luka-luka dari kedua bocah itu.

'Rumah' begitu Yesung selesai memikirkan sebuah tempat, dia menghilang bersama kedua bocah itu.

Kejadian barusan tak luput dari perhatian ketiga vampire tampan itu. Terutama Kyuhyun. Sejak Yesung berteriak tadi Kyuhyun sudah memusatkan perhatiannya pada si namja manis. Dan terjawablah semua rasa penasarannya. Kim Yesung memang seorang aset.

Kejadian itu juga tak luput dari perhatian Sehun dan Youngmin. Mereka yang tadinya ingin marah pada Yesung karena mengganggu acara untuk mendapatkan mate mereka, kini jadi terpaku. Tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini di Seoul.

"Hyung.. Apa dia-" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ne dongsaengdeul. Dia memang seorang aset" Kyuhyun menjawab apa yang ingin diketahui kedua adiknya. "Tapi kalian tidak boleh menjadikannya mate kalian" ancamnya.

"Ck! Tentu saja tidak! Kami sudah menemukan mate kami" gumam Youngmin.

Kyuhyun terbelalak, "Jincha? Jadi kalian lepas kendali karena bertemu mate kalian? Sehun dengan bocah tan itu dan Youngmin dengan bocah yang mirip dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir apalagi. Baru kemarin kami 'makan' jadi mana mungkin kami akan lepas kendali begitu saja" ucap Sehun. Sepertinya dia masih kesal.

"Kecuali jika bertemu mate kami. Darah seorang mate akan membuat vampire lepas kendali" timpal Youngmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Jika kalian ingin darah mate kalian, sepertinya akan sulit. Yesung pasti tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendekati kedua bocah itu"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi horor.

"Firasat. Dan kau pasti tau firasat seorang vampire tak akan meleset" vampire tertua diantara ketiganya itu menyeringai.

"Aarrghh! Lihat saja Kim Yesung, kami akan mendapatkan hak atas mate kami" geram Youngmin.

.

Yesung's side

.

Seperti yang lalu, Yesung tiba di rumahnya hanya semenit setelah dia memikirkan rumahnya. Kedua bocah itu masih berada dalam pelukannya. Yesung melihat keduanya sedang tertidur. Luka mereka sudah sembuh karena sentuhan Yesung tadi.

Yesung seolah tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mulai dari melempar kedua vampire tadi tanpa menyentuh. Membuat barier pelindung. Menyembuhkan luka mereka hanya dengan menyentuh pergelangan tangan. Hingga teleportasi ke rumahnya.

"Apa aku baru saja melakukan hal-hal aneh itu lagi?" gumam Yesung begitu sadar setelah sekian lama. "Aa molla"

Begitu kepalanya mulai pening, Yesung memutuskan untuk menggendong kedua bocah itu bergantian untuk tidur di kamarnya malam ini. Kamar sebelah belum dia rapikan. Dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi Yesung membiarkan anak-anak manis itu tidur di kamarnya dan dia tidur di kursi.

~…...…~

Yesung tersentak saat menyadari dia sedang berada di sebuah mansion yang sangat luas. Dengan ragu dia melangkah ke dalam. Banyak lukisan-lukisan kuno yang tertempel. Lukisan-lukisan itu terlihat mistis.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mansion ini bergaya arsitektur klasik, dan sejujurnya Yesung menyukainya. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat lukisan seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tatapan matanya tajam nan menusuk. Orang di lukisan itu sangat tampan. Orang itu...

"Kenapa tak segera ke kamarku sayang?"

...Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil melihat sesosok pangeran vampire yang berada di lantai 3. Dan sang pangeran itu beribu kali lipat lebih tampan daripada lukisan itu. Yesung mengakuinya.

"Aku sedang melihat lukisan-lukisan ini" ucap Yesung kemudian.

Sret~

Tap!

Kyuhyun meloncat dari lantai 3 dan mendarat tepat di depan Yesung. Yesung sedikit memekik karena kaget kemudian tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun langsung mendekap pinggang namja di depannya.

"Orang biasa mungkin akan pingsan melihatmu meloncat seperti itu" ucap Yesung seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Yang penting kekasihku ini sudah terbiasa melihatnya" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung ringan.

"Bersyukurlah kalau begitu" Yesung menyeringai tipis.

"Eiyy~ sejak kapan kau nakal begini heum?" Kyuhyun menggigit kecil hidung mancung Yesung.

Yesung hanya tertawa karena merasa geli. Semenit kemudian dia menubrukkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun yang terbungkus dengan kemeja hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya. Sepertinya sang aset ingin bermanja ria. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau menolak hal seperti ini.

"Ish bisakah kalian bermesraan di kamar saja" gerutu Sehun yang baru saja tiba.

Yesung menoleh menatap Sehun tanpa melepaskan posisinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melirik sang adik sekilas.

"Mana Jongin Sehunnie?" tanya Yesung saat tak menemukan sang adik.

"Dia sedang bekerja hyung"

"Kajja kita ke kamar sayang. Sehun akan iri jika melihat kita seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal sebagai jawaban. Sebelum kekesalan Sehun semakin menjadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera membawa Yesung ke kamarnya.

Di kamar, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan Yesung di atas ranjang. Dia berada di atas Yesung dengan bertumpu pada lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Yesung dengan lembut. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun sangat dalam tepat menembus bola hitam Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menelusuri kontur wajah Yesung. Mulai dari dahi kemudian turun ke hidung dan selanjutnya ke bibir. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, telunjuk Kyuhyun terus turun ke dada dan perut Yesung. Sekujur tubuh namja di bawahnya dia telusuri. Sementara Yesung sudah memejamkan matanya sedari tadi.

Yesung baru membuka mata saat merasakan benda kenyal menindih bibirnya. Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu terasa sangat manis karena Kyuhyun memperlakukan Yesung dengan hatinya. Yesung tentu saja dengan senang hati mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun.

Padahal vampire bukanlah makhluk yang akan berlaku lembut. Vampire cenderung beringas. Tapi lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun dan kedua adiknya. Mereka vampire spesial. Mungkin mereka akan beringas pada korban dan musuhnya, tapi itu tidak berlaku pada mate mereka. Mereka akan memperlakukan mate-nya seperti seorang ratu. Sangat lembut.

"Boleh aku mengambil jatahku sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Ambil sepuasmu" jawaban Yesung bagaikan lampu hijau untuk Kyuhyun.

Kembali diciumnya bibir cherry yang sudah menggodanya itu dengan dalam sebelum beralih ke leher mulus Yesung. Dijilatnya leher itu dengan sensual. Yesung sontak mendongak untuk semakin memberi akses pada Kyuhyun menjamah lehernya. Kyuhyun mengecup bagian nadi Yesung berkedut. Taringnya perlahan memanjang dan...

Crash!

~…~

"Hya!" Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mengucur deras.

Nafasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kepalanya kembali pening. Dia tak menyangka bermimpi seperti itu. Apalagi berinteraksi sedekat itu layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan sang vampire Kyuhyun.

Yesung meraba lehernya. Dia menghela nafas lega saat tak ada luka disana. Itu artinya semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi tetap saja Yesung tak habis pikir kenapa dia memimpikan Kyuhyun. Mimpi itu terasa nyata, sangat nyata.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila" gumam Yesung akhirnya.

Namja manis itu bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya haus. Setelah minum Yesung kembali duduk di kursi. Hilang sudah rasa kantuk dan lelahnya. Padahal ini masih jam 2 pagi. Yesung sendiri tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Alhasil namja manis itu memutuskan untuk membereskan kamar sebelah. Setidaknya dia bisa menghabiskan sisa malam di tempat itu. Sebenarnya tak banyak yang dia bereskan. Hanya mengganti seprei lama dengan yang baru dan sedikit membersihkan di beberapa bagian. Tak sampai 20 menit pekerjaan itu selesai.

Yesung berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjang itu. Kembali memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia masih berusaha untuk tidur.

~…~

Yesung kembali berada di sebuah tempat yang asing. Kali ini di sebuah danau yang diselimuti kabut tipis. Mengikuti insting, Yesung berjalan menuju tepi danau. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji disana.

"Kau sudah lama?"

Yesung menoleh. Dia melihat seorang yeoja yang sekilas tampak mirip dengannya. Mata sipitnya terbelalak.

"Nu-nuguseyo?" suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat manis. Yesung sempat berpikir dia akan jatuh cinta pada yeoja cantik itu. Yeoja itu datang mendekatinya.

"Aku Yeseung" bahkan namanya saja hampir mirip. "Aset ke 14. Leluhurmu"

"Aset? Apa itu?" kening Yesung berkerut.

"Aset adalah harta bagi vampire dan manusia. Kau mempunyai 3 kekuatan yang harus dirahasiakan dari manusia lain. Healing, teleportasi, dan sihir"

"Apa itu? Kenapa kekuatan-kekuatan aneh itu ada padaku?" banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menanyakan semuanya pada mate-mu. Yang harus kau tau, kau adalah seorang aset dengan ketiga kekuatan yang harus kau rahasiakan kepada manusia lain" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yeseung menghilang.

"Yak! Agasshi! Jangan pergi!" Yesung berlari mencari keberadaan yeoja tadi. Dia harus menanyakan siapa mate-nya.

Sayangnya yeoja bernama Yeseung itu sudah hilang tanpa jejak.

~…~

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu singkat Yesung terbangun karena mimpi. Sakit kepalanya makin menjadi. Mimpi itu meninggalkan banyak teka-teki untuknya.

"Aset? 3 kekuatan? Mate? Apa itu nyata?" Yesung bermonolog ria.

Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia meragukan mimpinya barusan. Tapi sebagian hatinya menyuruhnya mempercayai mimpi itu.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku mencobanya"

Yesung memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memusatkan pikirannya.

'Paris'

Poof~

Seketika tubuhnya menghilang dan meninggalkan asap berwarna abu-abu.

~Paris, Prancis. 8.00 pm~

Dalam waktu satu menit Yesung sudah berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari Menara Eiffel. Taman itu cukup ramai. Dan kehadiran Yesung membuat kehebohan disana. Tentu saja! Pasalnya Yesung tiba-tiba sudah berada disana dengan menggunakan pakaian santai dan tanpa alas kaki.

'Rumah'

~Poof~

Yesung kembali menghilang. Membuat heboh orang-orang yang sudah memperhatikannya. Dan semenit kemudian dia sudah berada di tempatnya semula.

"Wow~ ternyata aku memang bisa teleportasi" serunya heboh. "Okey coba lagi"

Yesung kembali memusatkan pikirannya, 'Makanan' sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Plop!

Muncullah seperangkat makanan yang masih hangat di hadapannya. Yesung kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Woah~ daebak!" wajah Yesung saat ini sangat lucu. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang tak kalah lebarnya.

Makanan itu asli. Yesung sudah mencobanya. Senyum namja manis itu merekah. Semenit kemudian senyum itu luntur. Yesung masih memikirkan tentang mate dan semua yang ada di mimpinya tadi. Jujur saja dia sangat bingung.

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain tau tentang hal ini" gumamnya.

Sepanjang sisa malam itu Yesung terjaga. Daripada senang, lebih tepatnya Yesung merasa takut. Dia takut tak bisa menjaga kekuatan ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yesung selalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa sadar. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan miliknya.

Tak terasa pagi sudah menjelang. Dan Yesung benar-benar tak tidur setelah itu. Lihat saja mata sipit yang mulai berkantung itu. Rasanya terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Hyaaaaa~" teriakan itu membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget. Tanpa babibu lagi Yesung langsung berlari menuju kamar sebelah.

Yesung melihat kedua bocah tadi meringkuk sambil berpelukan. Wajah keduanya tampak ketakutan. Yang paling kecil bahkan hampir menangis. Yesung mendekati mereka dengan perlahan.

"Adik manis~ kalian kenapa ?" Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya mengelus rambut kedua bocah itu.

"Nu-nugunde?"

"Aaa~ Kim Yesung imnida. Panggil saja Yesung hyung" Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Tenang saja. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat jahat pada kalian"

"Jincha-yo? Hyung tak akan menjual kami?" bocah paling kecil bertanya takut-takut.

"Hey~ untuk apa hyung menjual kalian? Itu kriminal tau" ucap Yesung seraya mengangkat si kecil dan memangkunya. "Siapa nama kalian?"

"Na-naneun...Kim Jongin dan dia...Jo Kwangmin"

"Eh? Kalian bukan sedarah?"

"Bukan. Kami hanya anak-anak jalanan yang tidak beruntung" ucap Jongin.

Yesung tertegun mendengarnya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih Jongin. Merengkuh kedua anak itu dengan hangat.

"Kalian tinggal disini saja ne? Berhenti bekerja dan segera sekolah. Aku yang akan menanggung biaya kalian" ucap Yesung.

"Sekolah? Tapi hyung-"

"Tak ada kata tapi. Turuti kata hyung, arrachi?"

Jongin dan Kwangmin saling berpandangan. Jongin tau adik angkatnya itu sangat ingin bersekolah. Dia juga sangat ingin bisa bersekolah.

"Kalian harus sekolah. Itu hal yang paling penting" ucap Yesung lembut.

"Bagaimana caranya kami berterima kasih pada hyung ?" tanya Jongin.

"Benar! Padahal kita baru saling kenal tapi hyung dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu" timpal Kwangmin.

"Nan mollaseo. Yang jelas aku sangat ingin melindungi kalian"

Jongin memandang Yesung lama. Tatapan itu sarat akan kerinduan. Yesung yang sadar jika dipandangi pun balas memandang Jongin.

"Boleh...boleh aku menganggapmu hyung kandung-ku seperti aku menganggap Kwangmin namdongsaeng kandung-ku ?" pinta Jongin lirih.

Yesung tersenyum haru, "Kalian adalah namdongsaeng-ku yang sangat kusayangi" Yesung memeluk kedua adik barunya.

"Huweeeeeeeee~ Yesungie hyung gomawoooooo~" Kwangmin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun jadi menangis keras.

"Aigo aigo" Yesung sontak tertawa melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Kwangmin.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Hari ini cafe buka jam 4 sore karena Heechul dan Kibum ada urusan keluarga. Alhasil siang ini Yesung mengajak Jongin dan Kwangmin pergi ke departemen store untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan mereka.

Sembari menunggu Jongin dan Kwangmin siap-siap, Yesung mengecek saldo rekeningnya. Memastikan kalau uangnya cukup untuk membeli perlengkapan keduanya.

"Hyung kajja" Kwangmin menyeret namja berusia 20 tahun itu untuk segera berangkat.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus. Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin dan Kwangmin tak henti-hentinya berceloteh dengan riang. Yesung juga sesekali menimpali.

Mereka tak tau kalau pergerakan mereka diawasi oleh tiga pasang mata. Tiga pasang mata yang menginginkan mereka.

.

.

"Apa masih lama hyung ?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu sejam lagi"

"Ah wae wae wae?" protes Jongin dan Kwangmin bersamaan.

"Karena kita terlambat dan bus-nya sudah lewat" Yesung tertawa melihat Jongin dan Kwangmin yang langsung cemberut.

Ckittt~

"Hey baby...kita bertemu lagi"

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halte setelah meneriaki Yesung. Mendadak mood Yesung langsung turun dibawah batas nol saat mendengar suara itu. Ah dan melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?!" sewot Yesung.

"Aku tau kau dan kedua anak kita sedang menunggu bus" jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Mw-mwo?!" Yesung shock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "YAK! Apa maksudmu anak kita eoh?!" seru Yesung kesal.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sehun.

Melihat ada Sehun dan Youngmin, Yesung langsung memeluk Jongin dan Kwangmin di samping kiri kanannya. Berusaha melindungi kedua bocah itu dari dua vampire haus darah itu.

Tak disangka Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Youngmin malah turun. Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua adiknya. Matanya menatap tajam kedua adik Kyuhyun.

'Awas saja jika kedua orang itu macam-macam pada adik-adikku' batin Yesung.

'Sehun dan Youngmin tak akan macam-macam. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab'

Yesung tersentak saat Kyuhyun membalas ucapannya dalam hati itu. Matanya langsung menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. Namja itu hanya menyeringai.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung. Sontak Yesung langsung berdiri. Kwangmin dan Jongin tetap berada di belakangnya. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke telinga Yesung.

"Aku tau kau seorang aset" kalimat pertama Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menegang. "Menurut padaku maka rahasia itu akan aman"

Mendengar hal itu reflek Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Sayangnya hal itu malah membuat bibir Yesung mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah memandang Yesung dengan seringai yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Whoa~ ahjusshi apa kau pacar Yesung hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne. Aku pacar Yesungie hyung kalian" Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Hyung kenapa kita tidak ikut pacar hyung saja" ucapan Kwangmin membuat Youngmin tanpa sadar menyeringai.

"Adik manis siapa namamu?" Youngmin mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin menatap Youngmin dengan mata bulatnya. Membuat Youngmin hampir saja kembali lepas kendali.

'Kalau kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu, aku tidak akan membantumu mendapatkan mate-mu' suara Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali menekan instingnya.

"Jeoneun...Jo Kwangmin imnida" Kwangmin tersenyum. Hal itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Youngmin.

"Nama hyung Youngmin" Youngmin mengacak surai lembut bocah yang menjadi mate-nya itu.

"Ah Youngmin hyung...kenalkan ini Jongin hyung dan itu Yesung hyung" Kwangmin malah memperkenalkan kedua hyung-nya pada Youngmin. "Mereka hyung-ku"

"Hyung sudah tau. Kau mau hyung kenalkan dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Youngmin.

Kwangmin mengangguk semangat. Membuat Youngmin tanpa sadar tersenyum, "Geurae. Yang ini Sehun hyung dan yang bersama Yesung hyung itu Kyuhyun hyung"

"Eumm...Jonginnie..apa kau bisa membujuk Yesung hyung agar ikut bersama kami?" Sehun berusaha mendekati Jongin rupanya.

"Um! Jongin akan membujuk Yesung hyung" entah cara apa yang digunakan Sehun untuk mempengaruhi Jongin.

"Apa Kwangminnie bisa membantu Jongin hyung?" kali ini Youngmin.

"Ne! Kami akan membujuk Yesungie hyung"

Youngmin dan Sehun menyeringai. Kedua mate mereka ini masih polos jadi masih mudah untuk dipengaruhi. Ini juga demi kelancaran rencana mereka untuk bisa dekat dengan mate mereka.

Yesung adalah kunci utama agar Sehun dan Youngmin bisa mendekati Jongin dan Kwangmin.

"Kenapa tidak ikut Kyuhyun hyung saja ? Kan kita tidak perlu menunggu bus" ucap Jongin.

"Benar hyung. Kita ikut Kyuhyun hyung saja ne~" Kwangmin mengeluarkan aegyo miliknya.

"Tapi...Kyuhyun hyung dan kedua adiknya sedang terburu-buru. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kita ikut mereka" Yesung berusaha mencari alasan.

"Aniya. Kami tidak terburu-buru" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung memberinya deathglare gratis.

'Jangan coba-coba menghasut adikku' sentak Yesung melalui telepati.

'Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?'

'Tidak akan!'

Mereka masih terus berdebat melalui telepati. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Ah kenapa kalian tidak berteleportasi saja" Yesung terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Teleportasi? Apa itu hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Kemampuan berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Hyung kalian bisa melakukannya" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Aniyo! Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya" elak Yesung.

Kwangmin dan Jongin menatap Yesung takjub. Sementara namja manis itu tentu saja salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya hyung kalian itu-"

"Hyaa! Baiklah kami ikut kalian" ucap Yesung kecil. Kwangmin dan Jongin itu termasuk pintar. Yesung tak mau ambil resiko.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Demikian pula Sehun dan Youngmin. Yesung merasa dia harus waspada pada ketiga manusia jejadian ini.

"Kajja kita berangkat sayang"

Kening Yesung berkedut mendengar panggilan itu dari Kyuhyun. Apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba menggandengnya seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan paling mesra sedunia. Ugh~ membayangkan saja Yesung tak sanggup.

.

At

.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di toko pakaian. Kwangmin dan Jongin sibuk memilih pakaian ditemani Sehun dan Youngmin. Tapi Yesung tetap mengawasi dengan Kyuhyun berada di sisinya.

"Ah Kyuhyun-sshi...boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tanyakan saja" Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke salam saku. Posenya tampak cool sekali.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Dan kenapa Sehun-sshi dan Youngmin-sshi juga selalu menempel pada Jongin dan Kwangmin? Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?" pertanyaan beruntun Yesung berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish banyaknya pertanyaanmu" gumam Kyuhyun. "Jongin itu mate Sehun. Dan Kwangmin mate Youngmin" lanjutnya.

"Mate?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar kata itu. Mimpinya. "Kyuhyun-sshi...apa sebenarnya mate itu?"

"Kau penasaran sekali"

"Jawab saja!"

"Mate adalah pasangan bagi kami bangsa vampire. Mate kami bisa manusia biasa, vampire...bahkan aset sepertimu" Kyuhyun akhirnya memandang Yesung.

"Darimana kau tau aku seorang aset?"

"Kau ingat kejadian semalam? Manusia biasa takkan mampu melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Apa gunanya mate bagi kalian?"

"Mate itu pengendali kami. Kami takkan bisa sembarangan meminum darah orang lain jika kami sudah menemukan mate kami. Bisa dibilang mate itu adalah belahan jiwa kami. Hidup kami tergantung pada mate kami" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Sama seperti seorang aset. Hidup aset sangat tergantung pada mate-nya"

"Apa itu artinya jika mate kalian mati maka kalian juga akan ikut mati?" Yesung rupanya semakin penasaran.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Tapi kami tidak langsung mati begitu saja. Vampire yang mate-nya telah mati akan berubah menjadi manusia lalu tak lama setelah itu vampire itu akan mati"

"Apa aset juga seperti itu?" pertanyaan ini hanya berupa gumaman Yesung. Tapi telinga tajam Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Yesung. Membuat Yesung langsung menegang.

"Aset itu berbeda. Begitu mate-nya mati maka dalam jangka waktu 2 jam dia juga akan mati"

"Mwo?! Secepat itu?!" mendadak Yesung merasa takut.

"Berdoa saja mate-mu seorang vampire agar kau bisa abadi. Vampire itu makhluk abadi yang hanya bisa mati jika mate-nya mati" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Satu-satunya doa-ku adalah mate-ku bukan kau" usai mengatakan hal itu Yesung langsung menyusul Kwangmin dan Jongin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil, "Sayangnya dari awal kau adalah mate-ku Kim Yesung" gumamnya.

Semalam Kyuhyun sudah mencari tau semuanya. Semua hal tentang Kim Yesung. Dia bahkan sampai kembali ke kastil keluarganya.

Flashback~

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ahra, kakaknya.

"Mana aboji?"

"Di ruangannya"

Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju ruangan sang ayah. Dia harus memastikan semuanya. Dan hanya ayahnya saja yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Aboji?" Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ya! Aish anak ini!"

"Siapa mate-ku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aish jawab saja"

"Apa kau punya ketertarikan berlebih pada darah seseorang?" mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Aniya. Aku sudah mem-block diriku agar tidak bisa mencium aroma darah lain selain darah mate-ku" jawab Kyuhyun lugas.

Sang ayah membelalakkan matanya, "Darimana kau belajar hal seperti itu?" serunya terkejut. "Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting"

"Tapi aku merasa hampir lepas kendali pada seseorang tanpa mencium aroma darahnya" Kyuhyun mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yesung waktu itu. "Aku...seolah tertarik padanya"

"Whoa~ daebak! Mate-mu seorang aset" sang ayah bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Aset?"

"Secara alamiah aroma darah seorang aset takkan menguar. Dia hanya menggunakan aura miliknya untuk menarik mate-nya. Yang membuatmu hampir lepas kendali adalah aura aset itu sendiri" jelas sang ayah.

"Jadi...mate-ku seorang aset?"

"Yeah, benar sekali" sang ayah tertawa kecil "Entah mate-mu itu harus bahagia atau sedih berpasangan denganmu"

"Akan kupastikan dia bahagia" Kyuhyun langsung melakukan teleportasi.

Flashback end~

Pukul 3 sore acara belanja mereka sudah selesai. Yesung bersikeras untuk naik bus. Sehun dan Youngmin sudah memaksanya untuk pulang bersama mereka.

"Baby, apa kau tak kasihan pada Kwangmin yang sudah lelah itu"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Sejujurnya dia kasihan pada Kwangmin. Dia ingin teleportasi tapi mengingat perkataan Yeseung dalam mimpinya semalam membuat Yesung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Huft~ baiklah" akhirnya Yesung mengalah.

Kyuhyun mengantar mereka sampai di depan rumah. Tanpa diminta Sehun dan Youngmin menggendong mate mereka masing-masing. Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya akan sulit membuat kedua vampire itu menjauh dari kedua adiknya.

"Letakkan di kamar saja" ucap Yesung seraya meletakkan belanjaannya di kamar satunya.

"Kau pandai mengatur ruangan" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang baru saja disulap Yesung.

"Apa kalian mau minum?" Yesung sedikit merutuki pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Kecuali kau memberi kami darah"

"Kau pikir darimana aku bisa-" Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya.

Ctik!

Dengan menjetikkan jarinya, tiga cangkir yang berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat dan berbau anyir itu sudah tersaji. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Karena kalian sudah membantu jadi anggap saja ucapan terima kasih"

"Ternyata kau baik juga. Kukira kau hanya bisa galak seperti seorang ahjumma pms"

"Kau!" geram Yesung kesal.

"Whoa~ kau baik sekali Yesung hyung" tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung meminum 'minuman' itu.

"Gomawo" Youngmin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Perutnya mendadak mual melihat bagaimana rakusnya mereka minum. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Hooekkkk~" begitu ketiganya pulang, Yesung langsung mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya di kamar mandi.

Perutnya benar-benar mual. Tak menyangka akan melihat pertunjukan yang sangat 'dahsyat' itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus belajar membiasakan diri melihat hal itu" gumamnya.

Ini saatnya Yesung kerja. Yesung memutuskan untuk membuat bayangannya. Sekedar menjaga Jongin dan Kwangmin.

"Tolong jaga mereka selama aku bekerja, ne"

"Arraseo. Serahkan mereka padaku"

Yesung tertawa geli. Rasanya seolah berbicara dengan kembaranmu. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Yesung segera berangkat. Meninggalkan bayangannya yang bertugas menjaga rumah.

Hari ini dia mendapat pelajaran tentang aset. Diam-diam dia penasaran siapa mate-nya. Rasanya mengerikan jika dalam 2 jam setelah mate-nya mati dia juga akan mati.

"Biarlah siapapun mate-ku tak masalah. Asal bukan namja vampire menyebalkan itu"

Sayangnya yang kau sebut menyebalkan itu adalah mate-mu Yesungie~

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaaaaa~

Rasanya lama sekali ni ff baru dilanjut xD maafkan segala ke-gaje-an yang hadir di chapter ini, ne.

Ane yakin kalian bosen ama ni cerita u,u ane smang nggk bakat bikin yang beginian xD tapi ane bakal berusaha biar ni cerita nggk bertele-tele dan bikin bosen.

So, give me your comment, please. Kasih tau aku apa yang harus kuperbaiki ^^

Dan thanks banget buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

134::ftturtlegyu::ressalini::IrmaGaemfly187::ayakyusung134::KyuSungPolarise::babykyusung::Tiara Lau::cho loekyu07::Megan Liem::Kim Yehyun::StarlightLeo::yesung ukeku::deraelf::LittleClouds::kim rose::jeremy kim84::devany::dhantieee

Sedikit menjawab(?) aja yaa..

Kenapa nggk Sehun sm Youngmin yang jadi uke? Karena Kwangmin dan Kai itu bias saya xD ane jadi'in mereka uke itu karena mereka itu sebenernya jga nggk kalah cute + manis dari Sehun Youngmin. Tapi tenang saja...kemungkinan moment mereka akan jarang nongol karena mereka cuman penghubung antara Kyu sm Yesung aja.

Ah udah yak~

Yang jelas ane minta ripiu kalian semua biar ane tau mana yang harus diperbaiki dan biar ane tau respon kalian semua. Tunjukkan eksistensi kalian xD

Satu lagi...jangan panggil ane min atau thor atau chingu lah~ nggk seru kesannya. Panggil aja siput atau put atau apalah asalkan bukan thor, min, chingu.

See you~


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Moon - Chapter 3

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo si rentenir udah beberapa kali nagihin aku *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

Hari ini Yesung mendapat pelajaran tentang aset. Diam-diam dia penasaran siapa mate-nya. Rasanya mengerikan jika dalam 2 jam setelah mate-nya mati dia juga akan mati.

"Biarlah siapapun mate-ku tak masalah. Asal bukan namja vampire menyebalkan itu"

Sayangnya yang kau sebut menyebalkan itu adalah mate-mu Yesungie~

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Yesung kembali tertegun saat melihat kedatangan Yeseung. Yeoja itu selalu terlihat cantik apalagi saat menggunakan dress putih seperti ini.

"Annyeong~" sapa gadis itu.

"A-annyeong"

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahu ciri-ciri mate-mu" ucap Yeseung tanpa basa basi.

"Ne? Kenapa hanya ciri-cirinya? Apa kau tak bisa memberitahuku siapa mate-ku secara jelas?" pinta Yesung penuh harap.

Yeseung tersenyum, "Kau harus mencari tau sendiri siapa dia"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana cirinya?"

"Mate-mu namja, namja yang spesial. Dan orang itu ada di dekatmu" Yeseung memandang Yesung dengan lekat. "Orang yang tak kau harapkan menjadi mate-mu" kalimat itu terdengar amat sangat lirih.

"Nde?" Yesung merasa mendengar Yeseung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aniya" usai mengatakan hal itu Yeseung pun menghilang.

Yesung terdiam mencerna ucapan leluhurnya barusan. Sebenarnya dia sedikit mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yeseung. Tapi dia ragu karena ucapan itu hampir tak terdengar.

~…~

Yesung kembali terbangun dari tidurnya tengah malam. Sudah sebulan ini Yesung selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpinya selalu saja saat Yeseung memberi tahu ciri-ciri mate-nya.

"Ahhh~ molla. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku sakit kepala" gumam Yesung sebal.

Karena tak dapat tidur lagi, Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Sekedar untuk berdiam diri di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tak lupa dia memakai mantelnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di halaman samping rumahnya. Mata merahnya memandang lurus ke arah jendela kamar Yesung. Tatapan mata itu terlihat begitu sendu.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang sebulan ini tak dilihatnya. Yesung perlahan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Hingga membuat namja vampire itu terperanjat kaget.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Mau apa kau kemari? Berdiri disitu sambil melihat jendela kamarku" Yesung melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya memastikan mate adikku baik-baik saja" elak Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Keheningan melanda kedua orang itu sampai beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berdeham untuk mengusir kecanggungan mereka.

"Kau...mau kemana?"

Yesung mendesah malas, "Entahlah. Aku bosan dan tidak bisa tidur"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan"

Yesung terdiam cukup lama. Ekspresi Yesung saat berpikir membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Namja manis itu kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kajja aku ikut" ucapnya semangat. "Ah tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuat bayangan pengganti"

"Bayangan pengganti? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Untuk menjaga Jongin dan Kwangmin selama aku pergi"

"Buat saja barier pelindung"

"Barier pelindung? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ck! Kau ini!" rasanya Kyuhyun gemas dengan namja satu ini "Akan kuajari kau membuat barier"

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Yesung. Mengayunkan kedua tangan itu berlawanan arah. Hingga akhirnya menyatukan kedua tangan itu ke bawah dan memutar ke atas lalu mempersatukannya kembali kedua tangan itu di atas.

"Lakukan seperti itu dan konsentrasi lah" dengan sedikit tak rela, Kyuhyun melepas tangan Yesung dari genggamannya.

"Aaahh~ seperti itu..baiklah akan kucoba"

Yesung mulai mempraktekkan apa yang baru saja diajarkan Kyuhyun. Muncullah sinar biru yang transparan. Sinar itu makin lama semakin membesar hingga akhirnya mulai menyelubungi rumahnya.

Syutt~

Grep~

Yesung hampir saja ambruk setelah memberi barier pada rumahnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Aku menyuruhmu konsentrasi bukan mengerahkan seluruh energi-mu, bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung terdiam kaku. Bukan. Bukan karena ucapan dingin Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi lebih karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dari samping. Well, Yesung tau maksud Kyuhyun hanya ingin melindunginya agar tidak jatuh, tapi tetap saja rasanya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Um!" Yesung langsung merubah posisi mereka. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi...bisa kita pergi ke tempat itu sekarang?"

"Ck! Kau tak sabar ingin berduaan denganku, eh?"

"Dalam mimpimu" ucap Yesung ketus.

"Kajja naik ke punggungku" Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Mwo? Untuk apa."

"Naik saja. Kita akan berlari ke tempat itu"

"Kenapa tidak teleportasi saja? Kau juga bisa bukan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Rasanya tidak akan seru"

"Apa kau tak akan menjatuhkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku akan mencelakakanmu. Selama bersamaku...aku pastikan kau aman"

Entah karena ucapan Kyuhyun atau apa, yang jelas Yesung merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Rasanya geli tapi nyaman. Entah mengapa dia senang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung mulai naik ke punggung Kyuhyun. Vampire tampan itu langsung memegangi kaki Yesung yang berada di pinggangnya. Yesung sendiri langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan erat. Merasakan kenyamanan punggung lebar itu.

"Ready?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Yesung dari fantasi punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ready"

Swush~

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun melompat ke atap rumah. Melompati atap dan pepohonan dengan lincah. Yesung menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Pemandangan ini begitu indah dilihat dari sudur ini.

Lampu-lampu kota tampak gemerlapan. Udara malam yang dingin justru membuat semuanya terasa lebih nyaman. Hingga tanpa sadar Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Yesung juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit keras mengingat angin yang berhembus keras seiring langkahnya yang cepat itu.

"Aniya" Yesung membalasnya tak kalah keras. "Tapi bolehkan aku seperti ini?"

Yesung tak tau kalau Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyuman itu amat sangat menawan. Jika Yesung melihatnya maka kemungkinan besar dia akan jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, "Lakukan apa saja maumu" ucapnya.

"Gomawo" lirih Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Vampire itu tau kalau Yesung sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka, jadinya Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan langkahnya hingga sampai di sebuah tempat.

"Hey...apa kau tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aniya. Apa sudah sampai?" Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah. Turunlah"

Dengan sangat berat hati, Yesung turun dari tempat ternyamannya itu. Mata sipitnya langsung melebar begitu melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian itu. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Yesung. Entahlah, yang jelas Kyuhyun jadi sering tersenyum jika bersama Yesung, seolah-olah Yesung itu magnet senyumnya.

'Biarlah. Perlahan-lahan aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku dan menerimaku sebagai mate-mu' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Jam 6 tepat barulah Yesung sampai di rumahnya. Kyuhyun tentu saja mengantarnya sampai rumah. Mana mau dia membiarkan Yesung pulang sendirian.

"Gomawo. Kau sudah mengajakku ke tempat yang menyenangkan" ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tipis, "Tak masalah. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur lagi, panggil aku. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyenangkan lagi"

"Bagaimana caranya aku memanggilmu?"

"Cukup pikirkan aku dan sebutkan namaku dalam hati" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menatap punggungnya.

"Ternyata kau tak seburuk yang kukira" gumam Yesung.

Yesung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu masuk dia langsung diterjang oleh kedua bocah penghuni rumahnya. Kedua bocah itu bahkan menangis terisak.

"Aigo~ ada apa ini?"

"Hiks..kukira..hyung pergi hiks hiks" isak Jongin.

"Kami takut...huks...hyung pergi..huweeeeeee~" Kwangmin menangis keras.

"Omo omo~ uljima-yo" Yesung sibuk menenangkan kedua adik manisnya. "Hyung tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kalian"

"Yaksok?" Jongin dan Kwangmin berucap bersamaan sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Yesung tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskannya kedua bocah itu, "Ne yaksok" kedua kelingkingnya menaut kelingking mungil itu.

"Hyunggggggg~" mereka bertiga berpelukan.

.

.

Jam 8 Yesung sudah sampai di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Kwangmin dan Jongin sudah dia sekolahkan. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kibum lah yang membuka cafe.

"Umm...kemana Heechul hyu-maksudku Heechul-sshi?" tanya Yesung.

"Heechul hyung ada tugas ke luar kota jadi selama seminggu ini aku yang memegang kunci cafe" nada itu terlampau datar.

"Geurae" gumam Yesung.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Yesung segera mengambil alih tugasnya. Membersihkan lantai lalu menata meja dan meracik minuman. Kibum hanya memperhatikannya dari depan pintu ruangannya.

"Apa benar dia seusia Heechul hyung? Rasanya tidak sebanding dengan wajahnya" gumam Kibum.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kibum-sshi?"

"Aniya"

Yesung hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat akan membalik tanda 'close' menjadi 'open', Yesung melihat sosok yang menghabiskan sisa malam bersamanya sedang berada di seberang jalan. Kyuhyun memandang tepat pada Yesung.

Yesung sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Pasalnya tatapan itu sangat tidak terbaca. Yesung tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja tampan itu. Yesung sedikit tersentak saat ada mobil lewat. Dia kembali terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana dia ?" gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?"

"OMO!" Yesung berjingkat karena terkejut. Reflek dia menoleh.

DEG!

Wajah Kibum terlihat sangat dekat. Kibum saat itu sedang melihat ke luar cafe. Sepertinya namja berkulit putih itu penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Yesung tadi. Dan kesempatan itu Yesung pergunakan untuk mengamati sosok adik atasannya itu.

'Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, kulitnya putih, bibirnya...merah' batin Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Apa aku sangat tampan ?" pertanyaan Kibum mengembalikan kesadaran Yesung.

"N-ne ?"

"Apa aku sangat tampan hingga kau memandangiku begitu ?" Kibum mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A-aniyo" semburat kemerahan mulai mampir di kedua pipi Yesung.

"Jadi aku tidak tampan ?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau tampan, sa-" Yesung langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. 'Kim Yesung bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pabo' rutuknya dalam hati.

Kibum tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. Menampilkan eye smile yang mempesona. Sayang Yesung tak melihat itu karena sibuk menunduk sembari merutuki ucapannya tadi.

"Kau lucu hyung" tangan Kibum terulur mengacak surai hitam Yesung.

Yesung langsung terdiam, 'Kyuhyun juga pernah melakukan hal ini' batinnya tanpa sadar.

"A-ah! Ki-kita harus segera...membuka cafe" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yesung segera berlari menuju meja kasir. Dia sibuk menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Degupan jantung yang tanpa disadarinya semakin kencang saat memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Yesung hyung..hari ini Hongki hyung tidak masuk kerja. Ada saudaranya yang sakit, jadi apa kau bisa menangani sendiri ?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne! Aku bisa Kibum-sshi" ucap Yesung.

"Baguslah" Kibum bersiap memasuki ruangannya sebelum kembali berbalik, "Hilangkan panggilan formal itu. Perlakukan aku sama seperti kau memperlakukan Heechul hyung" ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Yesung hanya mengangguk kaku. Untuk sesaat dia terkesiap dengan senyuman Kibum.

"Apa dia remaja berusia 17 tahun ? Kenapa sepertinya berbeda sekali dengan remaja lainnya ?" gumam Yesung setelah Kibum menghilang di balik pintu.

Kling~

"Ah selamat datang~ ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap Yesung ceria. Kini saatnya dia bekerja.

.

.

Menjelang makan siang, Yesung kedatangan pelanggan yang mengejutkannya. Sehun dan Youngmin beserta Jongin dan Kwangmin.

"Mw-mwoya?! Kenapa kedua adikku bersama kalian ?" tanya Yesung.

"Waeyo? Tak ada masalah bukan?" ucap Sehun datar.

"Tapi kalian- aish!" Yesung menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalian mau pesan apa ?"

"Kalian mau pesan apa ?" tanya Sehun pada kedua bocah yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi interior cafe.

"Coklat/Vanilla" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Yesung tersenyum geli, "Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Yesung berbalik membuat minuman yang diinginkan kedua adiknya itu.

Keempat orang itu menunggu di depan kasir sambil berbincang santai. Lebih tepatnya Kwangmin dan Jongin yang berbincang. Sedangkan Youngmin dan Sehun sibuk memandangi mereka.

"Nah ini dia" Yesung memberikan pesanan kedua adiknya.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Kwangmin.

"Kajja kita duduk disitu" Youngmin mengajak Jongin dan Kwangmin untuk duduk di suatu bangku. Sedangkan Sehun bertahan di kasir.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yesung setelah ketiganya pergi.

"Kau tau dimana Kyuhyun hyung ?"

"Mwo? Kenapa bertanya padaku ? Aku tak tau" jawab Yesung.

"Aish kukira kau tau. Pasalnya saat aku dan Youngmin melacaknya, dia sedang berada di depan cafe ini. Kukira dia menemuimu" ucap Sehun setelah sebelumnya menghentikan waktu.

"Tadi memang aku melihatnya disini tapi setelah itu dia menghilang" ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Kemana dia sebenarnya ?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Kenapa kau harus sangat khawatir? Bukankah dia vampire yang hebat yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri ?"

"Sehebat-hebatnya Kyuhyun hyung, aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini" Sehun menghela nafas. "Dan firasat vampire tak pernah salah"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya lagi ?" sedikit banyak Yesung merasa cemas juga.

"Dia menutup seluruh akses-nya. Aku dan Youngmin sudah berusaha beribu kali menghubungi maupun melacaknya, tapi selalu saja tertutup. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang sampai harus menutup akses begitu"

"Biar kucoba" Yesung memejamkan matanya. Berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada sosok vampire tampan itu.

'Cho Kyuhyun'

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Kyuhyun side~

'Cho Kyuhyun'

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu mendengar suara itu memanggilnya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang kemungkinan akan menghubunginya, Kyuhyun tak menyangka mate-nya akan menghubunginya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menyangka Yesung tak akan perduli dengannya.

'Cho Kyuhyun jawab aku. Aku tau kau mendengarnya'

'Ada apa ?'

'Akhirnya~" apa Kyuhyun tak salah mendengar? Nada itu terdengar sangat lega. 'Yak! Dimana kau? Kenapa Sehun dan Youngmin tak bisa menghubungimu?!'

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yesung saat mengomelinya barusan. Pasti terlihat sangat lucu. Ah~ dia merindukan mate-nya itu.

'Aku...di suatu tempat'

'Dimana ?'

'Itu rahasia' itu kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum menutup akses bagi Yesung untuk menghubunginya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menutup akses-ku tanpa kecuali" gumam Kyuhyun.

~back to Yesung's side~

"Aish sial!"

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia bilang dia sedang berada di suatu tempat tapi tak menyebutkan dimana lalu setelah itu aku tak bisa menghubunginya lagi" suara Yesung sedikit bergetar. Sehun menyadari itu.

"Kau khawatir ?"

"Mw-mwo?! Aniya" elak Yesung.

"Aku akan senang kalau kau mau jujur"

Ctik!

Sehun menormalkan waktu yang tadi dihentikannya. Dia mengajak Kwangmin dan Jongin untuk pergi dari situ. Youngmin hanya meliriknya sekilas. Sesaat kemudian dia mundur hingga berada di depan Yesung.

"Kau yakin tidak khawatir ?" tanya Youngmin lagi.

"Aniya" Yesung masih saja mengelak.

Youngmin hanya mendengus kecil kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan Yesung yang diam. Diam-diam Yesung memikirkan ucapan Sehun.

'Sehebat-hebatnya Kyuhyun hyung, aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini' 'Dan firasat vampire tak pernah salah' 'Kau khawatir'

'Apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi untuk apa ?'

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Yesung bahkan tak sadar jika Kibum memanggilnya berulang kali. Bahkan sampai Kibum menyangga dagu dengan tangan di dekatnya pun Yesung masih tak sadar.

"Siapa mereka ?" pertanyaan Kibum lah yang mengejutkannya.

"OMO! Oh? Kibum-sshi...mi-mianhae" Yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kibum memegang pundak Yesung agar badannya, "Jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku"

Suara tegas dan aura dominan Kibum membuat Yesung terpaku. Sedikit tak percaya jika namja di depannya ini berusia 17 tahun. Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Anak pintar" Kibum mengacak rambut Yesung.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Kibum melakukan hal itu padanya. Tapi bukannya nyaman, Yesung justru merasa takut. Entah mengapa tapi sentuhan Kibum sangat jauh berbeda dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Yesung memikirkan vampire itu. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun membuatnya kelimpungan setengah mati. Dia khawatir, kalau perlu Yesung akan menambahkan kata sangat didalamnya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Malam hari sudah mulai menggantikan tugas siang hari. Yesung saja merasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Tapi dalam hati dia mensyukuri hal itu.

Yesung berjalan menuju halte bis setelah membereskan semuanya. Kibum tak ada di ruangannya tapi dia menitipkan sebuah note yang menyuruh Yesung untuk tidak usah menunggunya. Jadilah setelah membereskan cafe, Yesung langsung pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya Yesung terus melamun. Di otaknya masih terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun benar-benar menutup akses-nya.

Yesung berjalan seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan untuk terus berjalan daripada melakukan teleportasi.

Krasakk~

Suara gemerasak terdengar di sampingnya. Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. Tiba-tiba lampu kecil di gang itu menyala kemudian padam. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya lampu tersebut menyala dengan remang-remang.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat itu. Rasa penasarannya meninggi. Mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Srett~

Brak~

Seseorang menarik lengannya dan membenturkan punggungnya di permukaan dinding yang dingin. Mata sipit Yesung melebar begitu melihat orang itu. Kim Kibum.

"Ki-Kibum-sshi?" suara Yesung tercekat.

Kibum memandangnya dengan mata yang berwarna merah menyala. Merah yang hampir sama dengan milik Kyuhyun jika namja itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang vampire. Tunggu! Vampire?

"Ka-kau..."

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan kau salah. Aku hanya manusia biasa" Kibum tersenyum sangat manis.

Entah kenapa Yesung merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan namja tampan ini. Yesung sendiri tak tau kenapa.

"Hyung..." bisik Kibum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yesung.

Sret~

Seseorang menarik kerah baju Kibum lalu kemudian menarik tangan Yesung. Mata sipit Yesung membulat lucu saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang memandang tajam ke arah Kibum. Kibum juga balas memandangnya tajam. Aura permusuhan menyelubungi mereka.

"Ka-kau-"

Sret~

"Kajja pulang!" Kyuhyun berucap tegas setelah mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan memanggulnya seperti memanggul beras.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Turunkan aku" Yesung protes keras. Siapapun akan protes jika dipanggul seperti itu.

Seolah tanpa beban, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terus memanggul Yesung. Mengabaikan protesan Yesung. Juga mengabaikan seringaian yang terpatri di wajah tampan Kibum.

"Satu lagi, eh?"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Yesung terus protes selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan cueknya malah mengabaikan protesan itu. Lama kelamaan protesan itu berubah helaan nafas panjang.

Sret~

Tap~

Kyuhyun menurunkan Yesung di depan pagar rumahnya. Menghimpit Yesung dengan tubuhnya. Menatap mata hitam itu dengan lekat. Diam-diam Yesung jadi berdebar.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung. Mengelus permukaan halus itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tatapan mata mereka masih beradu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja itu" suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lembut.

"Waeyo?" Yesung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Dia...berbahaya" bisik Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar Yesung mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kemudian mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa menutup semua akses-mu ? Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Ti-tidak" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, "Sehun dan Youngmin menanyakanmu"

"Jadi ka-"

"Hyung!" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah datang mengganggu.

"Ada apa?"

"Appa Cho memanggilmu"

"Ck untuk apa dia memanggilku" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Blue moon"

2 kata itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tercengang, "Mwo? Blue moon ?"

Yesung hanya diam saja mendengar perbincangan kakak beradik itu. Dia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang pasti itu pasti hal yang sangat membahayakan jika dilihat dari ekspresi gusar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ?" tanda sadar Yesung jadi ikut khawatir.

Kyuhyun memandangnya. Ekspresi namja itu kembali melembut. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Yesung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya...masalah keluarga. Kau masuklah. Ini sudah malam. Tak baik untuk orang cantik sepertimu di luar" ucap Kyuhyun jail.

"Yak! Aku namja dan aku tampan" protes Yesung kesal. "Well, bukan salahku mempunyai wajah cantik seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Sejenak melupakan apa yang tadi menggeluti pikirannya. Bahkan Sehun yang sedari tadi tegang saja bisa tersenyum geli.

Merasa kesal, Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk rumah, "Ah! Sehun-ah..apa adikku di dalam ?"

"Ne. Adik-adikmu sedang tidur. Youngmin yang menjaga mereka" jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku ke dalam dulu. Apa kalian mau masuk?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aniya. Masuklah"

Yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Dia khawatir tapi tak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memberitahunya. Dia tak mau ambil resiko Kyuhyun akan mengejeknya.

"Jadi...bisa kita temui appa Cho sekarang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aish jincha! Aku punya firasat buruk. Sudah lebih dari 500 tahun blue moon tak pernah disinggung. Tapi kenapa mendadak begini"

"Sudahlah. Kajja"

.

.

~At mansion Cho~

.

Brak!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan sang ayah dengan keras. Sehun dan Youngmin hanya mendengus sebal.

"Dimana appa-ku?"

"Appa Cho ada di ruangan bawah tanah"

Kyuhyun, Sehun, dan Youngmin menuju perapian. Dalam sekejap mereka bertiga hilang dan menyisakan asap merah pekat.

"Kalian sudah datang ?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kenapa tiba-tiba blue moon disinggung lagi ?" Kyuhyun bertanya gusar.

"Duduklah. Aku tak mungkin menjelaskan jika kalian gusar begini" dengan tenangnya tuan Cho menyeruput minumannya.

Kyuhyun, Sehun, dan Youngmin memilih menuruti permintaan orang yang dipanggil appa Cho itu. Melihat ketiga anaknya sudah sedikit tenang, tuan Cho melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Kalian tau blue moon bukan?"

Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Youngmin menelan ludah mereka dengan gugup. Perlahan Sehun mengangguk ragu.

"Itu akan datang kurang lebih 3000 hari lagi" tuan Cho menghela nafas. "Usahakan kalian sudah bersatu dengan mate kalian. Kalau tidak" tuan Cho menggantung kalimatnya.

Nafas ketiga pangeran vampire itu tercekat. Tak menyangka blue moon akan sangat berpengaruh untuk mereka.

"Tapi...bukankah blue moon selalu datang 2,5 tahun sekali?" ucap Youngmin lirih.

"Itu di dunia manusia. Dunia kita berbeda. Kau tau sendiri blue moon bagi kita sangat sensitif" mata tuan Cho menggelap.

Mereka terdiam. Pikiran mereka kalut. Bersatu dengan mate adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Mereka akan dikatakan bersatu jika melakukan hubungan intim itu dengan dasar cinta yang mereka sadari.

"Mate ku dan Youngmin masih sangat kecil" gumam Sehun.

"Setidaknya kedua bocah itu sudah menyukai kalian. Akan sedikit mudah melakukan penyatuan itu" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Yesung. Dia bahkan tidak mengharapkanku menjadi mate-nya"

Sehun dan Youngmin menatap Kyuhyun kasihan. Namja yang menjadi mate-nya adalah namja yang sulit. Sangat sulit membuatnya terkesan.

"Kyuhyun. Ini untukmu" tuan Cho memberikan sebuah buku hitam untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka buku itu dengan ragu. Matanya membola saat melihat isi buku itu.

"Ini...semua aset ?"

"Ne. Itu adalah daftar semua aset sampai aset ke 15 ini" dari suara tuan Cho dia sepertinya cukup tegang.

Kyuhyun membaca semua hal yang tertuang pada aset ke 15. Kim Yesung. Mate-nya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat pinggiran buku itu. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat.

"Itu dari ibumu. Kim Yesung adalah aset yang spesial. Dia satu-satunya aset seorang namja"

"Ini sulit"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Sedari tadi Yesung hanya bisa membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa resah. Sejak ketiga namja vampire itu pergi, Yesung jadi tidak tenang.

'Kim Yesung..bisakah kau keluar?'

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Yesung langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Bahkan setengah berlari keluar rumah demi menemui vampire tampan itu.

Dia disana. Cho Kyuhyun disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan perlahan Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kena-"

Grep~

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya masuk dalam pelukan erat. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit namja manis itu.

"Hanya sebentar" lirih Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya terdiam. Bukan. Bukan karena berdebar atau apapun itu, hanya saja Yesung merasa kali ini dia harus diam. Dia merasa Kyuhyun mempunyai beban berat yang ditanggungnya sendiri.

"Aku baru tau jika vampire pun bisa serapuh ini" gumam Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Well, mungkin karena aku terlalu lama hidup di dunia manusia. Jadi bersyukurlah kau orang pertama yang melihatnya"

Kali ini Yesung berdecih, "Kau, Cho Kyuhyun, vampire arogan dan menyebalkan"

"Seperti itukah?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sret~

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Memegang kedua pundak Yesung. Menatapnya lembut. Yesung tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Masuklah. Ini sudah pukul 2 pagi" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berbalik.

"Chakkaman!" seru Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ada yang kau perlukan ?"

"Eum...bisakah kita pergi lagi? Seperti kemarin?" tanya Yesung ragu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau ingin berdua denganku, eh?"

Yesung mendengus kesal, "Lupakan saja"

"Aku tak bisa membawamu kesana. Kau perlu istirahat"

"Tapi.."

"Besok. Aku janji besok malam akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah.

Yesung hanya mampu melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Kata-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan tertahan di ujung lidah. Setelahnya Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku khawatir padanya?"

Setelahnya Yesung benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sampai pagi pun Yesung tetap tak bisa memejamkan mata.

Pagi harinya begitu dia bercermin, hanya pertama yang ada dalam benaknya adalah 'mengerikan'

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan Kim Yesung" gumam Yesung.

Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya terlihat kusut dengan kantung mata yang menghiasinya. Rambutnya pun menjadi acak-acakan. Kulit putihnya cenderung pucat.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku seperti ini" geram Yesung.

'Tapi...ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung tak tau kalau seseorang disana sedang menyeringai senang. Rasa penatnya terbayar seketika.

"Teruslah memikirkanku Kim Yesung. Teruslah memikirkanku sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Yesung kembali harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja. Tak lupa mengantar adik-adiknya bersekolah.

Langkah ketiganya berhenti saat melihat dua orang manusia jadi-jadian berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan rumah. Keduanya kompak menyeringai melihat Yesung.

"Biarkan kami mengantar Jongin dan Kwangmin" itu terdengar seperti pernyataan mutlak daripada permintaan.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian ?" tanya Yesung sangsi.

"Asal kau tau hyung...vampire tak akan pernah menyakiti mate-nya"

"Sekalipun mate itu menolaknya"

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan Youngmin yang terdengar sangat menusuk itu. Ada sebagian dari hatinya yang merasakan sakit. Yesung tak tau apa alasannya.

"Jongin dan Kwangmin berangkat bersama Sehun hyung dan Youngmin hyung ne?" Yesung memilih bertanya pada adiknya. Mengabaikan dengusan sebal dari Sehun.

"Hyung ikut bersama kami ne~" pinta Kwangmin manja.

Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar. Dia tak ingin mengganggu kedua vampire itu. Tapi...di sisi lain..dia tak ingin bertemu Kibum lebih cepat.

"Baiklah hyung juga akan ikut"

"Yeay~ kajja hyung" Jongin menyeret tangan Sehun.

Sret~

Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Jongin dan menggendongnya di punggung. Wajah Jongin sontak memerah karena malu.

"Kwangmin juga mauuu~" rengek Kwangmin.

Youngmin merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga Kwangmin dapat melompat ke punggungnya. Mereka berempat tampak riang.

Yesung tak tau seberapa dekat kedua adiknya dengan adik Kyuhyun itu. Tapi yang jelas terlihat sekali kalau Youngmin dan Sehun bisa menjaga kedua bocah itu. Sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sangat menjaganya saat mereka pergi berdua.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Yesung ?' geram Yesung dalam hati.

Seseorang memperhatikan Yesung dari balik sebuah tiang listrik. Pandangan matanya terlihat tajam tapi sendu. Dia tersenyum miris. Sedikit mengejek nasibnya yang bisa dibilang kurang beruntung.

'Aset ke-15 adalah aset spesial. Mate-nya sudah ditakdirkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dari bangsa vampire. Tapi itu bisa berubah jika aset-15 mencintai orang lain dan memberikan darahnya untuk orang lain'

Sebuah fakta tentang sang aset ke-15 yang dibacanya semalam. Kesimpulannya, walaupun mate Yesung adalah dirinya, tapi itu bisa berubah jika Yesung mencintai orang lain dan memberikan darahnya. Singkatnya, mate Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang dicintai Yesung.

Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Dia harus membuat Yesung jatuh cinta padanya dan memberikan darahnya. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun akan mati.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : okey-okey ane tau ini makin aneh bin ajaib bin mbosenin bin bikin bingung. Sejujurnya saya masih bingung mau nentuin konflik-nya xD

Sepertinya ini bakal jadi multichapter yang bener-bener panjang. So, masih mau lanjut atau stop aja ? XD

Soalnya berdasarkan pengalaman, ane kalo bikin multichapter pasti hasilnya makin aneh xD

Dan makasih banget buat kalian-kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk memberi ripiu buat ff gaje ini #bow

Maaf gabisa sebutin atu-atu dan gabisa bales atu-atu #bowLagi

Yang jelas...ane masih mengharapkan kritik dan saran kalian di kolom ripiu xD

Thankseu~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Moon - Chapter 4

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo si rentenir udah beberapa kali nagihin aku *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD. Dan maapkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

'Aset ke-15 adalah aset spesial. Mate-nya sudah ditakdirkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dari bangsa vampire. Tapi itu bisa berubah jika aset-15 mencintai orang lain dan memberikan darahnya untuk orang lain'

Sebuah fakta tentang sang aset ke-15 yang dibacanya semalam. Kesimpulannya, walaupun mate Yesung adalah dirinya, tapi itu bisa berubah jika Yesung mencintai orang lain dan memberikan darahnya. Singkatnya, mate Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang dicintai Yesung.

Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Dia harus membuat Yesung jatuh cinta padanya dan memberikan darahnya. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun akan mati.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Sejak hari dimana Yesung bertemu Kibum dengan 'sosok' yang berbeda, sejak saat itu pula dia berusaha untuk tak berinteraksi dengan Kibum bila tidak diperlukan. Entah kenapa dia tak nyaman. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan jika Kibum adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Bicara soal Kyuhyun, selama seminggu ini dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Bahkan Youngmin dan Sehun pun jarang ke rumahnya. Kedua adiknya sampai menanyainya terus menerus.

Nyut~

Secara mendadak kepalanya sangat pusing. Yesung mencengkeram pinggiran meja kasir. Hey ini masih siang. Otomatis Yesung masih bekerja.

"Ugh~" Yesung sedikit mendesis. Dia sudah tak memperdulikan apapun juga. Termasuk tatapan khawatir dari Kibum dan beberapa pengunjung.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan"

"Omo wajahnya pucat"

Samar-samar Yesung mendengar suara para pengunjung. Tapi dia tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Bahkan cengkeramannya sudah berpindah ke kepalanya.

"Hyung! Yesung hyung! Gwaenchana?" sebagai manajer, Kibum segera bertindak.

Tangannya menyentuh pundak Yesung. Secara reflek Yesung beringsut menjauh. Kibum masih berusaha merengkuh Yesung.

"Hyung"

"ARGH!" Yesung sudah mengerang.

'Kepalaku...sakit sekali'

'Yesungie' itu suara Kyuhyun.

Yesung berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada suara Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi suara Kyuhyun tak lagi terdengar.

'Kyuhyun' sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah saat merapalkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Aarrgghh!" suara Yesung sedikit melemah.

Dengan setengah memaksakan diri, Yesung melepas pegangan Kibum lalu berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu keluar. Kembali tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Yesung sedikit berlari menuju celah sempit terdekat.

'Aku...aku ingin ke tempat Kyuhyun berada' batinnya.

Swush~

Dalam sekejap Yesung sudah menghilang.

.

At other place

.

Yesung tiba di suatu tebing pada malam hari. Mata sipitnya mengedar ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaannya.

"Aarrrr~" suara geraman itu. Yesung sepertinya mengenal suara geraman itu.

Namja manis itu langsung berlari menuju asal suara. Firasatnya memburuk. Semakin dia mendekati asal suara, semakin memburuk juga firasatnya.

Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna saat melihat tiga orang yang dikenalnya sedang berjibaku melawan lima orang. Yesung tak yakin apakah kelima sosok itu adalah manusia. Pasalnya kelima orang itu berwajah sangat menyeramkan dengan mata yang biru menyala.

"Kyu!" Yesung reflek berteriak saat melihat Kyuhyun tercabik lalu terhempas.

Sepertinya suara Yesung membuat orang-orang itu menoleh. Mata ketiga vampire spesial itu terbelalak. Terutama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan lima makhluk tadi menyeringai.

"Keh! Jadi karena manusia manis ini kau sampai melawan kami untuk mendapatkan Hope Jewelry itu?" tanya salah seorang dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan sentuh dia sedikitpun! Atau kalian akan mati" ancam Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ow~ kau yakin bisa membunuh kami?" satu-satunya wanita dari kelima orang itu tampak semakin mengejek Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan tak mampu melukai kami sedikitpun Marcus"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, matanya semakin memerah, "Aku bahkan sanggup meremuk dan meleburkan kalian jika kalian mengusiknya" desisnya berbahaya.

Kelima orang itu hanya menampilkan seringai angkuh mereka. Yang paling tinggi maju ke arah Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan Youngmin dan Sehun yang sudah siaga siap menyerang.

"Marcus Cho..vampire spesial yang takkan menyerah" suara orang itu tampak datar. "Baiklah. Kuberi kau kemudahan. Jika kau bisa menjatuhkan dua diantara kami dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari siapapun...maka Hope Jewelry itu menjadi milikmu"

"Sebenarnya apa Hope Jewelry itu?!" seru Sehun marah.

"Hope Jewelry itu-"

"Jangan katakan!" sela Kyuhyun.

"Berlian harapan. Jika kau mengharapkan sesuatu melalui berlian itu..maka harapan pasti terkabul"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Youngmin sangsi. "Tak mungkin berlian langka seperti itu akan mengabulkan sesuatu dengan mudah"

"Ck! Apa kau tak pernah membaca kitab kuno?!" si wanita berdecih. "Tentu saja tidak segampang itu bodoh! Sebagai gantinya adalah jiwa kalian. Anggap saja seperti barter"

"Mwo?! Apa itu artinya jika harapan Kyu hyung terkabul maka dia akan mati?"

Si pria tinggi menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau pintar juga. Jadi, Marcus..bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar namanya disebut. Matanya menatap kedua adiknya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam dan mata yang berwarna merah.

"Hyung! Jangan-"

"Baiklah aku sepakat"

"HYUNG/KYUHYUN!" seru Youngmin, Sehun dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Temui kami saat kau sudah siap" si pria tinggi tertawa.

Salah satu dari kelima orang itu mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat seberkas cahaya hitam langsung menghantam tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu kembali terpental.

"Kyuhyun!" seiring dengan Yesung yang berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, kelima orang itu langsung menghilang pergi.

Dengan geram Youngmin melesat ke depan Kyuhyun. Mencengkeram kerah baju kakaknya. Mata merahnya menyorot tajam. Disusul Sehun yang langsung memukul wajah tampan itu. Melampiaskan rasa kesal mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" teriak Youngmin marah.

"YA! YOUNGMIN! SEHUN! HENTIKAN" Yesung berteriak melerai ketiga saudara itu. Tanpa sadar dia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja Yesungie" Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini huh?! Kau tau Hope Jewelry itu sangat berbahaya!" Sehun menggeram.

"Kalian takkan tau" Kyuhyun menjawab datar.

"Harapan bullshit apa yang membuatmu ingin menukar jiwamu hah!" Youngmin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kakak tertuanya itu.

Mata Kyuhyun menyorot tajam saat mendengar ucapan Youngmin. Harapan bullshit?! Cih.

"Jaga ucapanmu Youngmin" Kyuhyun berucap berbahaya.

Youngmin langsung menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Tangannya mengacak surai dark brown-nya. "Setidaknya kau mengatakannya pada kami hyung. Bukan bertindak sendiri. Apa jadinya jika kami tak datang? Kau bisa mati di tangan mereka" ucap Youngmin kemudian berteleportasi.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Benar kata Youngmin. Aku kecewa padamu hyung. Kau tau dengan pasti kami akan membantumu apapun itu. Tapi tidak untuk mendapatkan Hope Jewelry!" Sehun ikut berdiri. "Yesung hyung titip hyung-ku" ucap Sehun sebelum menyusul Youngmin berteleportasi.

Setelah kepergian Youngmin dan Sehun, suasana mendadak canggung. Yesung melepas lingkaran tangannya lalu bersimpuh di samping Kyuhyun yang terbaring sembari memejamkan mata. Tangan mungilnya terangkat ragu untuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum tangan Yesung sempat menyentuhnya.

"Shireo!"

"Pergilah Yesungie sebelum aku menyerangmu. Berkelahi seharian membuatku 'lapar'"

Yesung sangat mengerti arti kata 'lapar' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut atau rasa ingin pergi dari tempat itu. "Kau bisa mengambil darahku" ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit menatapnya, "Apa kau bercanda? Darah pertama seorang aset harus diberikan pada mate-nya" sedikit perih saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengobati lukamu lalu setelah itu aku akan menemanimu...berburu"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diriku jika masih berada di dekatmu" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan perlahan. "Tunggu disini sebentar. Itupun kalau kau mau menungguku"

"Aku akan menunggumu disini" ucap Yesung cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis itu dengan intens. Yesung dengan beraninya balas menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat lalu terayun melingkar. Membuat sebuah lingkaran biru yang mengelilingi Yesung.

"Jangan keluar dari lingkaran ini. Aromamu bisa mengundang" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun pergi.

Bruk!

Yesung merosot di tanah begitu Kyuhyun hilang. Tangannya mencengkeram dada bagian kirinya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Kakinya sudah tak mampu menapak lagi karena tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Hah~ jantungku" desahnya. Yesung menyadari ada nada posesif diucapan Kyuhyun sebelum dia pergi.

~~10 minutes later~~

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali ke tebing itu. Diusapnya sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah itu sebelum berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya itu.

"Kajja kita pulang"

Sret~

Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun lalu menariknya agar sejajar dengan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam namja yang seenaknya mengajak pulang itu. Tak lihatkah tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu.

"Obati lukamu dulu baru kita pulang" ucap Yesung mutlak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pasrah. Dengan segera Yesung memusatkan konsentrasinya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang terluka. Seberkas cahaya putih mulai bermunculan dan menyebar ke seluruh luka Kyuhyun. Mengobati luka itu sekaligus menutup bekas luka itu sampai tak terlihat.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung mengangguk lemas. Tenaganya sedikit terkuras. Dia tak menyangka ternyata kekuatan healing-nya bisa menyedot tenaganya.

"Lain kali kalau kau berniat menyembuhkanku atau kedua adikku...siapkan banyak energi. Menyembuhkan manusia dan bukan manusia itu berbeda, Yesungie" ucap Kyuhyun lalu memposisikan dirinya berjongkok membelakangi Yesung. "Naiklah. Kita harus cepat pulang"

Tanpa banyak protes, Yesung langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di atas punggung Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher jenjang si namja pucat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung memegangi belakang lutut Yesung. Menjaga agar namja manis itu tidak terjatuh saat dia melesat nanti.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

6 bulan kemudian...

Tanpa terasa sudah selama itu Yesung berada di Seoul dengan berbagai kejadian yang menimpanya. Kedua adiknya pun sudah semakin tumbuh. Semua berjalan lancar. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Yesung hyung"

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kim Kibum. Ah sedikit informasi..Yesung sudah melupakan kejadian dimana Kibum tampak berbeda itu. Tapi dia tetap menjaga tingkat kewaspadaannya terhadap namja tampan itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Ikut aku hyung. Heechul hyung memintaku untuk belanja keperluan cafe" ucap Kibum.

"Tapi..bagaimana dengan kasir?"

"Biar Chullie hyung yang menghandle"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Yesung, Kibum sudah menggenggam tangan Yesung lalu menarik namja mungil itu untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Hyung kau bisa menyetir mobil kan?" tanya Kibum saat berada di samping mobil sang hyung.

"Kurasa bisa" jawab Yesung ragu.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yesung yang menurutnya lucu itu, "Baiklah kau yang menyetir" ucapnya seraya memberikan kunci mobil pada Yesung.

"Mwo?!" Yesung membelalakkan matanya. "Ta-tapi.."

"Aku belum memperoleh surat ijin mengemudiku hyung. Apa kau tega aku ditangkap polisi?" Kibum berucap dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Yesung berdecih melihat ekspresi polos Kibum, "Hah~ baiklah" ucapnya pasrah.

Kibum menyeringai saat melihat Yesung yang berjalan menuju bagian kemudi dengan wajah merengut. Dia sengaja mengajak Yesung untuk ikut dengannya. Well, Kim Kibum itu tertarik dengan Kim Yesung.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kibum terus memandang Yesung. Dia merasa Yesung mempunyai sesuatu rahasia yang menarik. Rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi rasa tertarik sejak 2 bulan lalu. Awalnya dia penasaran kenapa Yesung bisa dekat dengan para vampire. Semakin lama dia memperhatikan Yesung, maka semakin tertariklah Kibum pada Yesung.

"Hyung" panggil Kibum tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Yesung.

"Hm~" hanya itu jawaban Yesung. Dia masih harus berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat...kau itu cantik yaa"

Ckit!

Yesung menginjak rem mobil dengan brutal. Itu refleks sungguh. Dengan sedikit gemetar namja manis itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Kibum yang awalnya terlihat shock pun kini tertawa kecil. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi yang seperti ini. Padahal niatnya hanya untuk menggoda Yesung. Baiklah, ingatkan Kibum agar tidak lagi menggoda Yesung jika namja itu sedang menyetir. Itu berbahaya.

Setelah sampai di supermarket tempat Heechul biasa belanja, Kibum kembali menarik tangan Yesung yang terbilang mungil itu. Yesung sampai kewalahan mengimbangi langkah namja itu. Kibum itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hyung kau yang urus ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"Kim Kibum-sshi! Aku bahkan baru sekali ini ikut belanja keperluan cafe. Kau kira aku mengerti?" Yesung berucap sarkas. Sedikit sebal.

"Baiklah Yesungie hyung...aku akan membacakan daftar belanja dan kau yang mengambil barangnya" titah Kibum.

Tanpa sadar Yesung merengut lucu, "Itu tidak adil bodoh! Seenaknya saja" gerutunya sebal.

"Kau mau kucium disini?"

Yesung melotot tak percaya, "Kau!" serunya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Kibum tumbuh begitu cepat. Baiklah Kibum sebentar lagi memang menginjak usia 18 tahun, tapi tetap saja dia masih bocah kan.

"Baiklah lakukan dengan cepat setelah itu kita kembali" ucap Yesung lalu merampas kertas yang berisi daftar belanja.

Kibum hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Yesung mondar-mandir mengambil semua barang yang tertera di kertas itu. Sesekali menepuk keningnya saat melewatkan sesuatu.

"Biar aku yang mendorongnya hyung" Kibum langsung mengambil alih troli yang sedari tadi didorong Yesung kesana kemari.

Yesung menatap Kibum cukup lama sebelum kemudian kembali fokus pada kertas di tangannya. Namja berusia hampir mendekati 21 tahun itu tampak semakin gugup saat merasakan tatapan Kibum yang seolah menelanjanginya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Yesung sudah merasakan tatapan Kibum yang selalu mengarah padanya. Itu sangat tidak nyaman. Yesung risih ditatapi seperti itu. Dia takut.

Begitu tiba di kasir, Yesung menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kibum. "Aku tunggu di mobil saja" ucapnya. Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kibum, Yesung sudah melesat.

"Kalian kakak adik yang kompak ya" ucap petugas kasir yang tentu saja tak diperdulikan Kibum.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Yesung dari cafe. Dengan wajah kusut menahan kantuk dia mulai berjalan menuju halte.

"Yesung-ah, kau yakin tidak mau diantar?" tanya Heechul untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aniya. Aku naik bus saja hyung"

"Kau yakin? Lihatlah kau tampaknya sangat lelah hyung" kali ini Kibum.

Yesung memaksakan segaris senyuman di wajah kusutnya, "Ne aku yakin hyung, Kibum-ah"

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan" ucap Heechul akhirnya.

Yesung mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan. Dia kembali berjalan saat melihat mobil yang dikendarai Heechul sudah mulai menjauh.

"Astaga kenapa rasanya aku sangat mengantuk" keluh Yesung begitu mendudukkan dirinya di halte.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding halte. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Saat Yesung berada diambang kesadaran, dia merasa ada dua orang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kyu hyung pasti tertekan" ucap seorang namja -Yesung yakin itu namja-.

"Dia bahkan berniat menggunakan Hope Jewelry" sahut namja lain.

"Aku hanya berharap mate Kyu hyung jatuh cinta padanya"

Yesung mengernyit samar. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kedua namja itu bicarakan. Yang dia tau hanyalah penyebab Kyuhyun nekat melakukan hal itu. Karena ingin membuat mate-nya jatuh cinta.

Tanpa sadar Yesung jatuh tertidur. Dia tak menyadari kalau orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya sudah berada di halte.

"Jeon? Kau kah itu? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah hyung. Kami hanya penasaran dengan mate-mu"

Sudut kanan bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, "Sepertinya masih panas ya. Padahal sudah 6 bulan yang lalu"

"Hyung...apa benar karena namja ini? Karena kau ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Jungkook-ah. Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal konyol itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus melakukannya. Demi dia" mata Kyuhyun menyorot sendu pada namja manis yang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hyung" namja yang dipanggil Jungkook itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sudahlah" Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedua namja itu. "Oh? Kau sudah menemukan mate-mu ternyata Jeon. Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Taehyung" jawab Jungkook.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Ternyata benar. Setiap pewaris klan pasti memiliki seorang mate dengan marga Kim"

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil. Sedikit membenarkan ucapan hyung-nya itu. Sedikit informasi, klan Kyuhyun dan Jungkook adalah klan yang sangat diperhitungkan.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus membawa putri-ku pulang" pamit Kyuhyun lalu menggendong tubuh Yesung ala bridal.

"Hati-hati hyung. Pemburu itu mulai mengincarmu" ucapan Jungkook terdengar serius.

"Bukan hanya aku. Tapi bangsa kita Jungkook-ah. Well, mungkin aku target utama yang harus dia singkirkan segera" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau juga berhati-hatilah"

Dengan itu Kyuhyun memasukkan Yesung ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu dia memutar menuju bagian kemudi.

'Pemburu itu mulai mengincarmu' kata-kata Jungkook kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dia memang menjadikanku target utama dalam waktu dekat" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Dan itu karenamu Yesungie. Karena dia tertarik padamu"

Setelah puas memandangi wajah tidur Yesung, Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mesin dan mulai meninggalkan halte itu. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa panas saat memikirkan kemungkinan 'dia' tertarik pada Yesung.

"Kenapa harus kau. Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia...kenapa harus kau yang ditakdirkan menjadi mate-ku Yesungie?" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Yesung tersentak dalam tidurnya. Dia barusan bermimpi sesuatu hal yang aneh. Dalam mimpinya itu, Yesung melihat tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan berubah menjadi transparan lalu menghilang dan menyisakan butiran halus berwarna abu-abu.

"Eh? Di kamar? Seingatku aku tidur di halte" gumam Yesung.

"Hyuuuuunnngggg~" secara tiba-tiba, dua tubuh mungil menubruknya.

"Hey hey ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung akhirnya sadar" ucap Jongin dengan wajah memerah khas orang menahan tangis.

"Kami kira hyung tak akan bangun lagi" Kwangmin bahkan sudah menangis.

"Apa mak-"

"Kau tak bangun selama 5 hari hyung" ucap Sehun.

"Mwo?! 5 hari?!" jerit Yesung. Dia shock.

"Sehun hyung benar. Hyungie tidak bangun selama 5 hari" Jongin berucap pelan.

Yesung hanya memasang wajah shock yang benar-benar lucu. Matanya berkedip berulang kali.

"Lalu siapa yang mengurus kalian?" tanya Yesung.

"Youngmin hyung dan Sehun hyung"

"Kyuhyun?" entah mengapa Yesung malah menanyakan vampire itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung juga datang untuk mengantar makanan" jelas Kwangmin.

Yesung termenung. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tertidur selama itu. Dia yakin tak pernah punya riwayat sindrom putri tidur.

"Kemana dia sekarang?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. "Aish! Kyuhyun, dimana dia?" lanjutnya saat tak mendapat respon.

"Dia sedang mengurus proyek perusahaan di China"

"Proyek?"

"Ne. Masing-masing dari kami memegang satu perusahaan. Kyu hyung di China, aku di London dan Youngmin di Los Angeles"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung melongo, "W-wow...aku baru sadar kalau aku sama sekali tak mengerti sedikit pun tentang kehidupan kalian"

"Kalau begitu cari tau tentang kami. Terutama Kyuhyun hyung" usai mengatakan hal itu Sehun memilih keluar. Secara otomatis Jongin mengikutinya.

"Memang apa pentingnya sih" gerutu Yesung.

"Hyung...apa hyung perlu sesuatu?" tanya Kwangmin.

Yesung hanya tersenyum seraya meraih bocah itu dalam pelukannya, "Aniya. Hyung tak perlu apa-apa"

.

At Shanghai

.

'Dia sudah sadar dan dia mencarimu'

Kyuhyun sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat mendengar pesan dari Youngmin. Tapi secepat itu juga dia mengendalikan dirinya untuk fokus pada meeting sekarang ini.

'Biarkan saja. Setelah ini aku akan kesana. Bagaimana dengan Los Angeles?'

'Semua aman terkendali. London juga aman. Bagaimana di China?'

'Buruk. Ada beberapa vampire tak tau diri yang mengacau'

'Segera bereskan sebelum manusia-manusia itu mulai memburu kita'

'Tentu saja'

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Youngmin, Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada meeting-nya.

.

At Seoul

.

Yesung masih duduk atas ranjangnya. Kwangmin dan Jongin pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan kedua vampire itu sepertinya masih ada di rumahnya.

Karena bosan, Yesung segera beranjak keluar kamar. Ternyata rumahnya sangat sepi. Namja manis itu menghela nafas.

"Kemana mereka semua? Teganya meninggalkanku sendirian" gerutunya.

'Apa kau di rumah?' Yesung sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Suara Kyuhyun.

'Ne. Aku di rumah sendirian. Wae?'

'Aniya. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi'

'Terserah'

Yesung memutuskan untuk sedikit membersihkan rumah. Well, mengingat dia selama 5 hari tak sadarkan diri. Sejujurnya dia sedikit bingung bagaimana bisa dia tak sadar selama 5 hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Suara itu membuat Yesung melonjak terkejut. Matanya langsung menatap penuh dendam pada sosok pemilik suara yang membuatnya sebal.

"Ya! Bisakah kau datang dengan normal?!" protesnya.

"Kalau normal yang kau maksud adalah pergi ke bandara lalu naik pesawat sampai Bandara Incheon dan kemudian naik taksi sampai rumahmu, itu tidak mungkin. Terlalu lama" ucap Kyuhyun kalem.

Yesung merengut sebal, "Terserah" namja manis itu berjalan ke dapur. "Kau mau makan?"

"Aniya. Kau makanlah" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

Yesung memilih segera menghangatkan makanan yang pagi tadi dibawa Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menopang dagunya seraya memandang punggung Yesung lekat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Yesung menghela nafas, "Hanya sedikit membersihkan rumah. Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak bangun selama 5 hari" jelasnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau harus istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung langsung mematikan kompornya lalu mengambil tempat duduk menghadap Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku bisa tertidur selama 5 hari?"

"Itu reaksi alami. Setiap bulan merah kekuatanmu akan tersedot habis dan kau akan tertidur selama 5 hari"

"Bulan merah? Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, "I-itu..itu hanya pertanda sebelum masuk Blue Moon"

"Aish kenapa banyak sekali fenomena-fenomena seperti itu sih?" gerutu Yesung.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan fase itu"

"Apa itu buruk?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Itu tidak berbahaya. Hanya satu tahun sekali bulan merah datang. Lagipula setelah kau tertidur selama 5 hari, kekuatanmu akan kembali"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali memandang Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau sangat mengerti tentang aset?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Yesung menanyakan hal itu, "Karena aku pernah membaca kitab tentang aset"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"Datanglah ke kastil. Semua kitab ada disana"

"Kastil? Dimana itu?"

"Kastil kami ada di Busan. Suatu saat nanti akan kuajak kau ke kastil"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbinar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Belum saatnya" tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut hitam Yesung.

Yesung terdiam. Kaku. Bukan karena tindakan Kyuhyun barusan, okey itu salah satunya. Tapi yang lebih tepat adalah karena senyuman Kyuhyun. Yesung sampai lupa kalau dia sedang lapar.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Sampai 6 bulan berikutnya pun Kyuhyun masih belum membawa Yesung ke kastil. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kalau bukan untuk menyembunyikan eksistensi bangsa vampire, mana mau Kyuhyun melakukan ini.

Dan tak terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu. Ah! Hari ini adalah tepat ulang tahun Yesung yang ke 21 tahun. Sedari pagi namja manis itu tampak bersemangat.

"Kajja kita berangkat ke sekolah" Yesung menggandeng kedua adiknya. Kwangmin dan Jongin pun hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kakak tercinta mereka sangat bersemangat.

Bahkan saat melihat tiga vampire tampan di ujung jalan pun Yesung tetap tersenyum lebar. Padahal biasanya dia akan merengut kesal. Tentu saja itu membuat dua vampire tampan terheran-heran. Kyuhyun? Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Selamat ulang tahun Yesung' ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sedikit heran karena Kyuhyun mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi karena dia sedang bahagia maka Yesung mengabaikannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" Youngmin tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada Yesung.

"Ne. Aku baik. Sangaaaattt~ baik"

Ketiga vampire itu tertegun melihat sinar keemasan yang terpancar dari tubuh Yesung. Tentu saja hanya mereka yang bisa melihatnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Yesung terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Kalau seandainya aku yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi mate Yesung hyung...maka akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku. Apapun caranya" gumam Sehun pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya tajam penuh ancaman. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak takut karena dia tau Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa melukainya ataupun Youngmin. Mereka adalah saudara, ingat?

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin"

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan mendengar gumaman pembelaan Sehun. Mengabaikan Youngmin yang hanya mendengus sebal mendengar pertengkaran tak bermutu mereka.

"Baiklah kita berangkat" Youngmin menarik Kwangmin masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kajja Jonginnie" Sehun pun menarik Jongin memasuki mobilnya.

Yesung hanya melongo melihatnya. Dia baru tau jika Sehun dan Youngmin menggunakan mobil masing-masing untuk mengantar kedua adiknya.

"Hyung~ kami pergi ne~" seru Kwangmin dari dalam mobil.

"Sehun, Youngmin jaga kedua adikku. Jonginnie, Kwangminnie belajar yang baik ne" Yesung berpesan pada keempat namja itu.

"Ne hyung~" setelah jawaban yang diberikan Jongin dan Kwangmin, barulah kedua adik Kyuhyun itu menjalankan mobilnya.

Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih berdiri disana.

"Jadi...kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan ada disini jika aku merasa direpotkan" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersenyum senang.

"Kajja~ Ah tapi sebelum itu kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Kyuhyun mengantar Yesung ke pantai. Namja manis itu yang meminta. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun takkan menolak.

"Saat aku di Cheonan, tiap ulang tahun aku pasti ke makam kedua orang tuaku. Tapi sekarang sepertinya takkan bisa" Yesung tersenyum kecut.

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggeleng, "Aniya...maksudku tidak hari ini. Mungkin besok"

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Jongin dan Kwangmin"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia membiarkan Yesung berdiam diri sambil memandang laut lepas. Kyuhyun tau Yesung itu sangat manis. Tapi dia tak tau ternyata pesona Yesung mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Kesempatan ini tentu saja tak mungkin dilewatkan Kyuhyun. Melihat Yesung dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Sumpah demi apapun, Kyuhyun adalah vampire yang tak pernah perduli dengan sekitarnya. Tapi Yesung mampu membuatnya berpaling dan bertekuk lutut seperti ini.

'Siapa sebenarnya kau Kim Yesung?' batin Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Yesung.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang. Sekedar mengisi rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak saat mengingat mendiang kedua orang tuanya. "Geurae~ ini hari ulang tahunku..jadi aku harus semangat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Jadi? Kau mau berangkat bekerja sekarang?"

Yesung menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Ayo!"

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati kembali mengantar tuan puterinya menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja. Kali ini suasananya sedikit santai karena keduanya terlibat obrolan ringan. Tidak seperti tadi yang terkesan sangat canggung.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu tiba di depan cafe.

"Jam 10 malam. Waeyo?"

"Aniya. Hanya bertanya"

Tanpa sadar Yesung mencebikkan bibirnya, sebal. Melihat itu Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau berharap aku menjemputmu?"

"Dalam mimpimu" ketus Yesung.

Yesung langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Sedikit membungkuk saat Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Tapi senyum itu pudar saat melihat seseorang di belakang Yesung.

"Oh? Kibum-ah" Yesung menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Kibum dan Kyuhyun dapat saling melihat.

"Apa kau teman Yesung hyung?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis lalu turun dari mobil. Sedikit membungkuk untuk menunjukkan sikap -pura-pura- sopan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kibum-sshi"

Yesung tak tau jika kedua namja di samping kanan kirinya tengah saling berkirim tatapan membunuh. Bahkan mata Kibum sudah berubah menjadi merah darah. Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai.

Hal paling menarik yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun adalah ketika sang pemburu bertemu dengan mangsanya. Seperti sekarang ini. Tentu saja pemburu itu adalah Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebagai mangsa.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Seperti yang Yesung bilang, tepat pukul 10 namja manis itu selesai bekerja. Dan di depan cafe sudah ada Kyuhyun yang bersandar di mobil. Menunggunya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu hyung?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung menggeleng, "Bukan. Kami hanya...teman" namja itu bersiap untuk keluar.

Kibum menyeringai tipis lalu mengikuti Yesung keluar. Mata mereka kembali beradu. Kibum memberikan tatapan menantang. Dan..

Chup~

Dengan seenaknya Kibum mencium pipi chubby Yesung. Membuat dua pasang mata terbelalak dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Yesung langsung menjauh sambil memegang pipi kanannya. Wajahnya luar biasa shock. Jantungnya seolah berhenti saking terkejutnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia marah. Giginya gemeretuk. Wajahnya mengeras. Dan oh! Matanya sudah berubah merah menyala. Seperti bara api yang sangat panas.

Kibum hanya meliriknya seraya kembali menyeringai. "Selamat ulang tahun hyung" ucapnya -pura-pura- polos.

Yesung dengan cepat berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, "A-ayo kita pulang"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil untuk Yesung. Menutupnya setelah Yesung sudah menyamankan duduknya. Kembali menatap Kibum dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Selangkah lebih cepat darimu" ucap Kibum tanpa suara. Kyuhyun bisa membaca gerak bibir namja itu.

'Dia menantangku eh? Baiklah' batin Kyuhyun lalu menyeringai. Sepertinya dia bisa menguasai dirinya sebelum lepas kendali dan membuat namja Kim itu dengan mudah menangkap dan memusnahkannya.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi. Menjalankan mobilnya tanpa tau seringai Kibum semakin berbahaya.

"Sepertinya bermain dengan mate-mu akan menyenangkan"

Suasana mendadak dingin. Yesung berulang kali menghembuskan nafas keras. Dia membenci suasana seperti ini.

"Ky-Kyuhyun-ah..apa kau marah?" ucapnya gugup.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, "Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau marah"

"Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya kekasih?" pancing Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih? Kau bercanda? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekasih" ucap Yesung sedikit kesal. "Lagipula untuk saat ini aku tak berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih. Cukup kalian saja"

"Apa ini artinya kau berpikir untuk memilikiku?" eyy, sekarang kau bisa menggodanya tuan vampire.

"A-aniya. Bukan begitu" Yesung sedikit merutuki kalimatnya yang terkesan ambigu itu.

"Lalu?" kejar Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya...hanya cukup dengan kehadiran kalian bersamaku. Tidak perlu ada orang lain lagi"

"Mate-mu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang"

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya saja sekarang suasananya mulai mencair. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Yesung.

"Aku boleh mampir?"

"Sejak kapan kau memerlukan ijin untuk masuk ke rumahku?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu segera turun dari mobilnya. Kembali membukakan pintu untuk Yesung. Mengabaikan gerutuan Yesung yang berkata bahwa dia seperti seorang perempuan.

Sebenarnya Yesung sedikit merasa aneh saat rumahnya tampak gelap. Tapi dia mengabaikannya. Begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya...

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA YESUNGIE HYUNG~~~~" suara teriakan langsung mengejutkannya.

Yesung sedikit terpaku di tempatnya. Dia baru tersadar saat dua bocah langsung menubruknya.

"Eh?!"

"Hyung saengil chukkae"

Yesung berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah itu. Memeluk keduanya erat.

"Kalau Kyuhyun hyung tidak mengatakannya pada kami mungkin kami takkan tau jika hyung hari ini ulang tahun" rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menculik Kwangmin yang dengan polosnya mengatakan hal itu.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun sudah berkata pada mereka -terutama kedua bocah itu- agar tidak mengatakan jika dia yang memberitahukan hal itu. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Yesung menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Gomawo-yo"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun juga balas tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat menawan. Kali ini Yesung melihatnya langsung dan merasakan dampaknya.

"Eerr...apa kita bisa memulai pestanya?" pertanyaan dari Youngmin membuat KyuSung harus memutus kontak mata mereka.

Yesung segera berdiri lalu menutup pintunya. Menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan memulai kemeriahan mereka. Hanya satu orang yang tampak duduk dengan tenang di sofa.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Vampire pewaris klan itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana Yesung yang tampak bergembira. Bahkan kedua adiknya yang selalu memasang wajah dingin saja bisa dengan mudahnya tertawa. Sepertinya memang topeng datar mereka akan menguap begitu saja saat berada di rumah ini.

"Apa aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Yesungie?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Yesung melihat sang vampire tertua duduk sendirian. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Menepuk pundak kekar itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung?"

"Aku lebih suka melihat kalian"

"Daripada melihat bukankah lebih enak ikut bergabung" itu pernyataan. "Ikutlah makan sedikit kue. Sehun dan Youngmin saja memakan sedikit kue itu demi Jongin dan Kwangmin. Kau tidak mau makan demi aku?"

"Mwo?!"

Yesung jadi gelagapan, "Mak-maksudku demi menghargai aku yang sedang berulang tahun"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu bangkit dari posisinya. "Baiklah apapun untukmu"

Yesung tak mengerti kenapa dia harus berdebar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata Kyuhyun seolah bukan hanya sebatas ucapan. Yesung merasakan hal lain.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam saat mereka mengakhiri pesta kecil itu. Sebenarnya Yesung sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengajak kedua adik kecilnya berpesta sampai larut.

"Kau tak lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sangat lelah. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat senang"

"Gunakan saja kekuatanmu untuk membereskan ini semua"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Yesung tampak tertarik tapi ragu.

"Kwangmin dan Jongin sudah tidur"

"Tapi aku sedikit lelah"

"Biar kubantu" Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Yesung. Menyentuh pundak kecil itu. Seberkas butiran cahaya berwarna putih mulai menyelubungi tubuh Yesung. "Lakukan"

Merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan, Yesung mulai mengayunkan tangannya. Sampah-sampah makanan, gelas kotor, sisa kue dan piring-piring kertas semua berterbangan. Peralatan makan semua bersih dan tertata rapi di rak. Sampah-sampah sudah masuk kantong plastik besar dan terbuang di luar. Rumahnya sudah bersih.

"Wow~" ucap Yesung setelah Kyuhyun melepas pundaknya. "Ternyata energi bisa dibagi"

"Hanya energi pilihan" ucap Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak mengatakan bahwa hanya energi dari mate sang aset-lah yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Apa aku juga bisa mentransfer energi padamu?" entah kenapa Yesung menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja. Mate-ku, aset, dan pewaris klan saja yang bisa mentransfer energi padaku" Kyuhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya "Tidurlah"

Yesung mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Istirahatlah di kamarku. Kurasa kamar Kwangmin dan Jongin sudah penuh"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan walau nyatanya Yesung tak melihatnya. Vampire itu masih berada di ruang tamu. Sekedar memastikan keadaan aman.

Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya. Memunculkan kain transparan yang sangat besar. Kain itu tampak membungkus rumah Yesung lalu menghilang. Itu adalah barier pelindung Kyuhyun.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Namja manis itu sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Ctik!

Kyuhyun menghentikan waktu. Tujuannya agar Yesung bisa sedikit tidur lebih lama. Kedua adiknya juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama.

Pewaris klan Cho itu berjalan lalu berjongkok di depan Yesung yang saat itu tidur menyamping. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Dalam kondisi apapun kau tetap mempesona Kim Yesung"

Chu~

Bibir tebalnya sudah mendarat di atas bibir Yesung. Menempelkannya cukup lama dan sedikit melumatnya sebelum melepaskan tautan itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huehehehehe maapkan keterlambatan saya /.\ Ane tau ini pasti makin ancur kan ? XD

Saya berusaha menikmati tulisan saya dan beginilah jadinya. WB itu memang menyebalkan -_-

Big thanks banget buat yang udah review, follow, favorite dan yang cuman baca aja. Saya terhura hoho

Big thanks juga yang sudah memberi kritik dan sarannya. So, masih mau ngasih komentar kalian ? Review please~

.

.

Big love, Clou3elf


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Moon - Chapter 5

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo si rentenir udah beberapa kali nagihin aku *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD. Dan maapkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

Ctik!

Kyuhyun menghentikan waktu. Tujuannya agar Yesung bisa sedikit tidur lebih lama. Kedua adiknya juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama.

Pewaris klan Cho itu berjalan lalu berjongkok di depan Yesung yang saat itu tidur menyamping. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Dalam kondisi apapun kau tetap mempesona Kim Yesung"

Chu~

Bibir tebalnya sudah mendarat di atas bibir Yesung. Menempelkannya cukup lama dan sedikit melumatnya sebelum melepaskan tautan itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

3 tahun berlalu. Sungguh Yesung tak menyangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Adik-adiknya sudah naik tingkat di sekolah menengah pertama. Usianya pun sudah 24 tahun. Bukan usia remaja lagi.

Ketiga vampire itu pun mulai jarang menemui mereka. Youngmin dan Sehun mungkin masih menemui mereka 2 hari sekali. Kedua vampire itu memberikan banyak hadiah untuk mate mereka masing-masing.

Ah! Yesung juga memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ini tahun keduanya. Selama 2 tahun Yesung berusaha mengumpulkan uang demi untuk bisa masuk perguruan tinggi. Dan syukurlah Yesung berhasil masuk melalui jalur beasiswa.

"Ah Youngmin-ah" sapa Yesung saat melihat Youngmin di masuk rumahnya. "Kemana Sehun?"

"Sehun hyung sedang di London. Ada beberapa vampire disana yang mengacau" Youngmin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lirih.

"Eum...Kyuhyun?"

"Entahlah. Selama seminggu ini aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya. Semua akses komunikasinya di-block" Youngmin menghela nafas.

Tanpa sadar Yesung menghela nafas berat. Sejujurnya dia juga sedikit kesulitan untuk menghubungi namja itu.

"Hyung. Kau masih punya stok 'minuman' untuk kami? Aku haus dan aku khawatir tak bisa menahan diri di depan Kwangmin"

"Ada. Tunggu disini" Yesung langsung melesat menuju dapur.

Selama setahun ini Yesung menyimpan cukup banyak 'minuman' untuk ketiga vampire itu. Dia tak ingin kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi. Kejadian dimana Sehun hampir menghisap darah Jongin. Untung saja Kyuhyun bisa mengatasinya.

'Minuman' itu dia simpan di lemari yang paling atas. Dengan dibungkus layaknya jus tomat.

"Ini" Yesung menyerahkan itu pada Youngmin dan langsung dilahap oleh vampire berusia lebih dari 200 tahun itu.

"Youngmin-ah...apa kau tau apa itu blue moon?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" Raut wajah Youngmin sedikit berubah.

"Hanya penasaran. Kyuhyun pernah menyebut hal itu"

Youngmin terdiam. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan jika dia memberitahu Yesung tentang blue moon.

"Kau yakin ingin tau?" tanya Youngmin.

Yesung mengangguk antusias. Sadar akan sesuatu, Yesung menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat waktu berhenti.

"Blue moon itu...sebuah peristiwa yang amat sangat penting bagi bangsa vampire di seluruh dunia. Itu adalah saat dimana semua vampire yang belum memiliki mate, harus melakukan penyatuan. Jika tidak, vampire tersebut akan mati dan bagi para pewaris klan, mereka akan diasingkan"

"Pewaris klan?"

Youngmin mengangguk, "Kau tau hyung...vampire yang diasingkan bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada vampire yang mati. Dan...Kyuhyun hyung adalah pewaris klan kalau kau mau tau" setelah mengatakan hal itu Youngmin mengembalikan waktu yang tadi dihentikan Yesung.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

~At mansion Cho~

"Kyunnie" suara seorang yeoja membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Eomma?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sang ibu.

Yeoja berumur 1000 tahun itu menangkupkan pipi putra sulungnya. Wajah cantiknya tampak sendu. Kyuhyun tau apa artinya.

"Perjalananmu sangat sulit. Kim Yesung adalah aset yang spesial"

"Eomma tenang saja. Aku akan pastikan sebelum blue moon tiba, aku sudah melakukan penyatuan dengannya" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak yakin dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Hati-hatilah dengan Kibum"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Tapi kemudian dia mulai paham. "Ne eomma"

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya sebelum ucapan eomma-nya membuatnya shock.

"Ajak dia kemari"

.

.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sang appa sudah muncul di dalam kamarnya.

"Appa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berusaha menantang para pelindung berlian itu eh?!"

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit, "Darimana appa tau?"

"Kau lupa siapa appa-mu ini?" Tuan Cho duduk di sebelah putranya. "Blue moon sudah dekat. Tinggal 1905 hari lagi"

"Aku tau"

"Kau harus cepat membuat Yesung mencintaimu dan mau bersatu denganmu. Appa tak ingin kau diasingkan. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana nasib para vampire yang diasingkan"

"Aku tau"

Tuan Cho menghela nafas, "Hah~ kenapa harus kalian bertiga yang menjadi vampire spesial? Andai saja kalian bukan vampire spesial, akan sangat mudah memilih seorang mate"

"Hey..vampire spesial itu menyenangkan appa. Kami punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki vampire biasa. Dan lagi...kami abadi sekalipun dengan senjata perak"

Tuan Cho tersenyum samar. Kemudian pemimpin klan itu bangkit dari posisinya, "Appa sangat berharap kau tidak diasingkan" ucapnya sebelum kembali berteleportasi.

"Diasingkan ya"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

"Yesung hyung" Yesung menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya begitu dia keluar gerbang universitas. Kim Kibum.

"Kibum? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yesung heran. Pasalnya bukankah Kibum sudah lulus dari tempat ini. Sedikit informasi, Yesung kuliah di tempat Kibum kuliah dulu.

"Menjemputmu"

"Hah?" Yesung sedikit mengerjapkan matanya.

Kibum langsung menarik tangan Yesung dengan lembut untuk memasuki mobil. Yesung tentu saja menurut. Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelahnya orang itu kembali melakukan teleportasi.

Dalam mobil suasana hening mendominasi. Kibum sedang fokus menyetir. Sedangkan Yesung hanya sibuk memandang keluar jendela.

"Hyung hari ini dan besok cafe tutup" Kibum membuka percakapan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Yesung menatap Kibum.

"Heechul hyung akan bertunangan dan sekarang dia sibuk mempersiapkan acaranya"

"Whoa~ benarkah?" mata Yesung tampak berbinar.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau harus datang. Heechul hyung mengundangmu secara khusus asal kau tau"

"Tentu saja. Jam berapa acaranya?"

"Jam 7 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu kalau kau mau"

"Tidak perlu. Kau pasti juga sibuk membantu hyung-mu kan"

.

.

Kibum mengantar Yesung sampai depan supermarket yang tak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya. Yesung bilang dia ingin berbelanja.

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu" Yesung tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki supermarket.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain-main dengan milikmu Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku juga ingin memilikinya" monolog Kibum. Detik berikutnya dia menyeringai lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

"Kyuhyun?" seru Yesung kaget begitu mendapati Kyuhyun ada di rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ini bahkan masih sore"

"Hari ini dan besok cafe tutup" Yesung menyimpan bahan makanan yang tadi dibelinya di dalam kulkas. "Dimana Kwangmin dan Jongin?"

"Jalan-jalan bersama Sehun" Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya. "Jangan mendekat atau aku bisa menyerangmu"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar perintah Kyuhyun. Ini cukup sering terjadi. Kyuhyun itu tidak terlalu suka meminum 'minuman' yang sudah disimpan Yesung. Dia lebih suka yang masih 'baru'.

Yesung menggerakkan tangannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Memunculkan segelas penuh 'minuman' khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Yesung berkata sesuatu, Kyuhyun sudah langsung menyambarnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melewatkan 'minum'-mu?" tanya Yesung menyelidik.

"Tidak sempat" Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya. Matanya terpejam. Merasakan darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya dan membuatnya rileks. "Astaga Yesungie. Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan melewatkan 'minum' lagi" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yesung.

"Ck kau selalu mengatakan hal itu tapi nyatanya tetap saja tak ada perubahan"

Kyuhyun menopang dagu dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. Sedikit menyeringai melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Kau seperti seorang istri yang sedang memarahi suaminya karena pola makan yang tidak teratur. Manis sekali"

Yesung melotot, "Berhenti memakai kata 'istri' dan 'manis'. Aku namja"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yesung. Membuat si namja bermarga Kim itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ka-kau mau..apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Senang melihatmu" ucapnya.

"Apa-"

"Aku pergi"

Tanpa sadar Yesung memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Ini kontak fisik pertama yang dimulai Yesung. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang mulai menyentuh namja itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama disini?"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Yesung tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya tadi hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berada di rumahnya sampai malam. Yang Yesung tau, dia tak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi. Firasatnya buruk jika Kyuhyun pergi. Dan sekarang...suasana mendadak canggung.

"Boleh aku tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa? Oh baiklah" Yesung jadi gelagapan karena melamun.

"Kau mau menunggu Jongin dan Kwangmin?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap. Ini sudah malam dan hujan mulai turun. Yesung khawatir dengan kedua adiknya itu. Jadilah dia menunggu mereka di sofa.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung. Mengambil selimut bercorak kura-kura milik namja manis itu. Menyampirkan selimut hangat itu di pundak Yesung.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja manis itu. Sedikit mengabaikan Yesung yang masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin tidur?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku takkan bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau kau masih cemas begini"

Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum sangat manis. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya. Namja manis itu merapatkan selimutnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Yesung sedikit berjengit saat mendengar suara ketukan itu. Sedikit penasaran sebenarnya. Yesung pun bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

Insting Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang aneh pun segera menyusul. Matanya sontak berubah menjadi merah begitu indra penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang buruk.

Cklek

Sret~

Begitu pintu dibuka, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar Yesung agar berada di belakangnya. Sebuah tangan dengan kuku yang panjang menjulur hendak menyerang Yesung. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkis serangan itu.

Yesung terbelalak begitu melihat -orang yang dia kira- Youngmin menyerang Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Mata Youngmin berwarna hijau terang. Kyuhyun terus menangkis serangan dari vampire tanpa bergeser sedikitpun. Vampire itu tampaknya nyaris setara dengan Kyuhyun.

Seberkas cahaya merah meluncur dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mengenai vampire itu hingga terpelanting. Kyuhyun dengan mata merah menyala dan geraman yang keluar dari mulut bertaringnya siap menyerang vampire itu. Sayangnya cengkeraman kuat pada bajunya membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya.

"Youngmin!" Kyuhyun menahan lengan Yesung yang hampir berlari mendekati sosok sang vampire.

"Dia bukan Youngmin, dia adalah salah satu vampire yang selalu membuat kekacauan"

"Senang kau masih mengingatku Guixian" vampire itu menyeringai. "Ah! Seorang aset ya" akhirnya si vampire menunjukkan rupa aslinya.

'Sial' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Yesung semakin mencengkeram erat baju Kyuhyun saat merasakan tatapan 'lapar' dari vampire di depannya. Tapi namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak gentar.

"*Mate mu menarik Guixian. Mau memberikannya padaku?*" ucap sang vampire dengan bahasa mandarin.

"*Kau mau mati?*" Kyuhyun berkata tenang.

"*Tapi lihatlah betapa menggiurkannya dia*" vampire itu membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah runcingnya.

"*Terima kasih*" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "*Apa kau sedang mencari mate agar tak mati saat blue moon, eh?*" ejeknya.

Vampire itu berdecih sebal, "*Saat blue moon nanti...aku akan menjadikannya milikku*"

"Kau tak akan bisa melihat blue moon" Kyuhyun kembali berujar menggunakan bahasa korea.

Yesung tau dibalik ketenangan yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun sejak tadi, tersimpan amarah yang besar. Sedikit saja si vampire menyebalkan itu membuat ulah, bisa dipastikan vampire itu tewas.

"Pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu"

"Ceh! Lihat saja, aku akan mengambil mate tercintamu ini"

Yesung terpaku di tempatnya. Bahkan dia tidak perduli saat vampire itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Kalimat terakhir si vampire membuatnya tertegun.

'Mate tercintamu ini? Siapa? Aku?' batin Yesung.

Slash~

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangannya ke arah si vampire tadi hingga membuat vampire itu terpental sangat jauh. Emosinya memuncak. Dia akan pergi sebelum Yesung memegang lengannya.

"Kau...apa kau..a-aku"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menetralkan emosinya tadi. Lalu dia berbalik menatap Yesung dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar. Kau memang mate-ku...tapi belum tentu aku mate-mu" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Malam ini Yesung berencana akan menghadiri acara pertunangan Heechul. Sepanjang hari ini dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Entah kemana namja itu. Padahal dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada pewaris klan itu.

"Hyung~ boleh kami ikut~" rengek Kwangmin.

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut adik bungsunya gemas, "Aniyo. Tapi..hyung janji akan mengajak kalian berlibur"

"Jinchaaaaa?" suara cempreng kedua anak itu membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Ne! Yaksok" Yesung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Yang tentu saja disambut dengan antusias oleh bocah-bocah itu.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Youngmin.

"Sepertinya ya" Yesung merapikan blazernya.

"Aaa~ hyung~" Kwangmin kembali merengek.

"Kwangie dengan Youngie hyung, ne" bujuk Yesung.

Kwangmin akhirnya mengangguk. Dia bergelayut di lengan Youngmin yang duduk di sofa. Youngmin tentu saja dengan senang hati merangkul bocah berusia 13 tahun itu.

Cup!

"Ya! Youngmin!" seru Yesung reflek.

Youngmin hanya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Kwangmin hanya menyurukkan wajahnya di lengan Youngmin. Yesung mencibir kesal.

"Nah Jonginnie Kwangminnie di rumah saja ne. Dan Sehun, Youngmin tolong jaga mereka ne" ucap Yesung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ne hyung~" ucap keempat orang itu serempak.

"Hyung kau mau pergi naik bus?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Naik taksi" itu ucapan terakhir Yesung sebelum keluar rumah.

.

.

Pukul 7.30 malam waktu Yesung tiba di tempat acara. Namja manis itu sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, takjub. Benar-benar acara yang meriah walau diselenggarakan di rumah.

Dengan perlahan Yesung masuk ke area halaman yang disulap menjadi tempat pesta. Cukup banyak tamu yang hadir. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok Heechul atau Kibum.

Dan...

"Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" gumamnya saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama dua orang namja.

Bagaikan magnet, Yesung langsung melangkah menuju Kyuhyun yang tampak berbicara serius dengan satu diantara dua orang itu. Merasakan aroma yang sangat dikenalnya, Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menghadiri undangan Heechul hyung" Yesung tampak menyelidik. "Dan kau? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tunangan Heechul adalah relasi bisnis-ku" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung memandang kedua orang yang bersama Kyuhyun. Yang satu tampak tampan dengan setelan resmi dan yang satu lagi tampaknya masih sangat muda.

"Jangan menatap mereka seperti itu" gumam Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yesung. "Mereka sepasang vampire dan mate"

Mata Yesung melebar, "Benarkah?! Tapi..tampaknya mereka masih sangat muda"

"Memang. Jungkook adalah vampire termuda yang sudah menemukan mate-nya"

"Lalu kau?...A-apa kau sudah menemukan mate-mu?"

"Jangan memulai Kim Yesung" gumam Kyuhyun. "Ah Jungkook-ah..Taehyung-ah kenalkan ini Yesung"

"Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, "-dan ini mate-ku..Kim Taehyung"

"Kim Yesung" Yesung menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook. "Rasanya Taehyung seumuran dengan adik bungsuku"

"Usianya hampir 13 tahun" ucapan Jungkook membuat Yesung shock.

"Kau..astaga"

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Nah hyung, kurasa aku harus pergi. Dan..tolong jaga dia karena disini banyak vampire yang akan berburu. Satu lagi..bisa saja sang pemburu akan beraksi hari ini"

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu Jungkook-ah. Tapi terima kasih"

Jungkook dan Taehyung membungkuk singkat sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. Yesung bisa melihat bagaimana posesif-nya Jungkook terhadap mate-nya. Seakan menegaskan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil Taehyung darinya.

"Apa semua vampire selalu seperti itu? Sangat posesif?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Kami tak suka berbagi dan tak suka melepaskan. Sekali kami mendapatkan, pantang bagi kami untuk melepaskannya"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung. Menggenggamnya erat. Yesung menatap tautan tangan mereka. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Oh Guixian..kukira kau takkan datang" ucap Hangeng, tunangan Heechul.

"Mana mungkin aku tak datang" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari Heechul dan Kibum.

"Ah Chullie..ini rekan bisnis-ku di China. Dia adalah pebisnis yang sangat sukses"

"Ah~ begitu rupanya. Dan hannie..orang yang bersama Guixian ini teman kerja di cafe" ucap Heechul sambil memperkenalkan Yesung. "Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya.

"Ne" Yesung berucap cepat bahkan sebelum sempat berpikir. Tangan mungilnya meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya. Meminta bantuan.

"Yeah, kami memang sepasang kekasih" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tanpa sadar tersenyum lega. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan dia harus melakukan hal itu.

Heechul berjalan menghampiri Kibum lalu berbisik lirih, "Apa dia vampire? Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kekasih Yesung seorang vampire?!"

"Asal kau tau hyung..disini banyak vampire. Itu memudahkanku untuk memburu mereka" Kibum berucap sangat lirih. "Dan soal Yesung, aku tak tau soal itu"

"Jangan membuat kekacauan di pesta-ku. Lakukan di tempat lain" ucap Heechul sengit sebelum kembali ke sisi Hangeng.

"Ck"

Hangeng dan Kyuhyun sibuk berbincang tentang bisnis mereka. Membuat Yesung kesal. Tapi namja manis itu tak berniat pergi bahkan untuk melepas tautan tangan mereka pun dia enggan.

"Apa kau haus?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat perhatian Yesung sepenuhnya terarah padanya.

"Sedikit"

"Tunggu disini akan ku-"

"Andwae! Aku ikut"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, "Baiklah kajja" Kyuhyun meminta ijin pada Hangeng melalui tatapan matanya dan pemilik acara itu hanya mengangguk.

Yesung semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Dia merasa banyak mata yang mengawasinya. Yesung tak tau siapa tapi dia bisa merasakan tatapan membahayakan yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau ingat vampire yang semalam datang?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung mengangguk samar lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Ada apa?"

"Dia memiliki insting yang kuat. Dan dia tau kau adalah seorang aset. Kurasa si brengsek itu sudah menyebarkannya"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya bisa termenung. Jika bangsa vampire sudah tau jika dia adalah aset, lalu bagaimana nasibnya?

Yesung teringat ucapan Yeseung dulu. Dan sekarang Yesung sedikit takut. Firasatnya buruk.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya, "Tenang saja. Takkan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Beruntung kali ini Yesung mem-block pikirannya. Kyuhyun sudah mengajarinya melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa?" Yesung menelan salivanya. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku adalah mate-mu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Ah kau mau minum apa?"

Yesung menarik kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya. Seketika Yesung menjentikkan jari untuk menghentikan waktu.

"Jawab aku!"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lama. Tatapannya dalam dan tak terbaca. Yesung balas menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Belum. Belum saatnya. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membawamu ke mansion"

"Kau sudah lama menjanjikan hal itu! Bawa aku sekarang!" mata Yesung sudah memerah.

Kyuhyun maju lalu mengecup kening Yesung cukup lama. Yesung memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Minggu depan. Aku janji minggu depan akan membawamu ke mansion"

Tanpa sadar tangan Yesung melingkari tubuh Kyuhyun. Memeluk namja itu seerat yang dia bisa. Kyuhyun sendiri balas memeluk Yesung. Berusaha menekan segala bebannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menormalkan kembali waktu yang telah dihentikan Yesung. Dia membawa namja itu menemui pemilik acara.

"Ah maafkan kami Hangeng-sshi...kurasa aku harus pulang. Yesung merasa tak enak badan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Ah sayang sekali" Heechul maju lalu mengacak rambut Yesung. "Jaga kesehatanmu bodoh. Jangan membuat orang khawatir"

Yesung tersenyum lemah, "Ne hyung"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul saling berpandangan sekilas. Saling mengirimkan ancaman satu sama lain. Lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kami pergi dulu. Sekali lagi selamat atas pertunangan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Kedua namja itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan pesta. Melihat Yesung yang berkeringat dingin, Kyuhyun berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu.

Sret~

"Hya!" seru Yesung spontan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya.

"Sudah tak takut lagi kan?" itu terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Yesung termenung. Kyuhyun tau dia takut. Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh Kyuhyun.

Ketakutan Yesung terbukti. Baru saja mereka keluar dari rumah, beberapa orang mengerumuni mereka. Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Dia tau mereka semua adalah vampire.

"Jadi dia seorang aset?" tanya seseorang.

"Yeah, Zhe Yi yang memberitahuku" ucap yang lain.

"Lihatlah! Tubuhnya menggairahkan" mereka bergantian berbicara.

"Menjauh atau mati" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Dia jengah.

Kyuhyun marah dan Yesung sangat tau itu. Dia bisa merasakan aura hitam dari sang pewaris klan. Juga dari sikap Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan tiap pegangannya pada punggung dan bawah lutut Yesung.

"Ouw~ kau kira kami takut" mereka terlalu meremehkan Kyuhyun.

Sret!

Tap!

Slash!

Dengan cepat dan tanpa kesulitan, Kyuhyun mengubah posisi Yesung menjadi di belakangnya. Tak lupa Kyuhyun memberikan barier pelindung pada mate-nya itu. Yesung menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Dia bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Satu lawan lima. Secara teori Kyuhyun pasti kalah. Tapi tak ada yang tau kekuatan rahasia pewaris klan ini. Kelima vampire tak tau diri itu merangsek maju. Berusaha mengambil Yesung dan melukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah bertransformasi menjadi sang vampire pewaris klan. Jubah hitam yang berkibar, kulit pucat, mata yang berwarna merah dan taring yang panjang. Seringai kejam itu kembali muncul. Para vampire di depannya ini bukan vampire sembarangan. Mereka adalah vampire yang menguasai berbagai macam ilmu.

Salah seorang mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan serangan cahaya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghindar dan membalas serangan pertama. Selanjutnya mereka bersamaan mengeluarkan jurus untuk menyerang Kyuhyun. Sang pewaris langsung melesat terbang. Serangan itu sia-sia.

Kelima vampire itu mengejar Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan kekacauan yang mereka buat dan mengabaikan sang pemburu yang melihat dengan geram lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul vampire-vampire itu.

Kyuhyun mendarat di sebuah bukit diikuti kelima vampire itu. Saat seperti ini bahkan Kyuhyun masih sempat mengucapkan kalimat penenang untuk Yesung yang berada di punggungnya.

"Kau mau kubantu?" lirih Yesung. Sejujurnya dia ingin membantu tapi Yesung sendiri tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Tidak. Ini akan kubereskan segera" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" ejek vampire kedua.

"Ah apa kalian ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan untuk terakhir kalinya?" Kyuhyun membalik ucapan mereka dengan seringai penuh keyakinan.

"Cih!" mereka mulai menyerang kembali.

Slash!

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedang yang dilapisi sinar biru safir. Hey tak mungkin dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Kekuatan itu akan dia gunakan untuk sesuatu.

Crang~

Pedang Kyuhyun beradu dengan pedang salah satu vampire. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya hingga semua senjata mereka terjatuh di tanah.

Crash!

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun sedikit lengah hingga membuat salah satu vampire itu bisa melukai perutnya dengan sinar.

"Kyuhyun!" desis Yesung panik.

Darah berwarna hitam mulai merembes menghiasi jubah hitamnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk menutupi luka itu.

"Racun eh?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sepertinya cukup untuk main-mainnya" raut tampan itu mendingin. Matanya semakin merah.

"Simpan ucapanmu untuk detik terakhirmu" setelah mengatakan hal itu kelima vampire kembali menyatukan kekuatan mereka.

Swush~

Cahaya dari kekuatan mereka berlima bersatu dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan seketika serangan mereka lenyap.

Ditengah kebingungan kelima vampire itu Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dan dalam sekali sentak Kyuhyun mengembalikan serangan mereka dengan kekuatan yang tiga kali lipat lebih besar.

Bush!

Duar!

Serangan itu mengenai kelimanya dengan telak. Membuat kelimanya terpental membentur pepohonan dan mati seketika.

Bruk!

Kyuhyun ambruk. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuhnya. Racun itu tak main-main ternyata.

Yesung yang tau Kyuhyun terluka pun langsung memecah barier pelindung dan beringsut ke depan Kyuhyun. Didorongnya namja itu dengan lembut hingga terlentang. Hatinya mencelos melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan.

Dengan cepat Yesung mengarahkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke depan luka Kyuhyun. Mengerahkan semua tenaga dan konsentrasi penuh, seberkas cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangannya. Cahaya itu berputar di sekitar luka Kyuhyun. Yesung mengabaikan peringatan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Dipikirannya hanya ada cara untuk memulihkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, barulah racun itu keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan lukanya tertutup sempurna. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan menangkap tubuh Yesung yang limbung. Wajah namja manis itu sangat pucat.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kurasa aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak sembarangan menyembuhkanku, huh" omel Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mianhae" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Yesung. Dia terlalu lemah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung mentransfer sebagian energinya ke tubuh Yesung. Itu dilakukannya dengan cepat. Dia tak mau lepas kendali. Bertarung dan terluka tadi telah menguras tenaganya dan dia butuh darah segar sekarang. Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Yesung dan berteleportasi secepat mungkin sebelum dia semakin tak tahan.

Mereka tak tau jika sedari tadi sepasang mata beriris sekelam malam itu melihat semua kejadian disana. Orang itu tersenyum miring.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke mansion Cho. Tentu saja Kwangmin dan Jongin tak ketinggalan. Youngmin dan Sehun mendampingi mate tercinta mereka.

Begitu memasuki mansion, Yesung merasa tak asing dengan isi di dalamnya. Ini sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpinya dulu. Bedanya ini kali pertama Yesung memasuki tempat ini.

"Whoa~ rumah hyungdeul besar sekali~" celetuk Kwangmin

Youngmin mengacak rambut Kwangmin dengan gemas. Digendongnya bocah berusia 13 tahun itu. Diciumnya pipi gembil si bocah. Membuat tawa Kwangmin mengudara.

"Siapa yang datang?" nyonya Cho keluar. "Ah kalian datang" raut wajahnya tampak antusias.

Yesung sontak membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat sosok yeoja cantik itu. Jongin pun mengikuti. Bahkan Kwangmin berontak agar diturunkan dan kemudian ikut membungkuk.

"Astaga kalian manis sekali" nyonya Cho mencubit pipi Jongin dan Kwangmin. "Tepat sesuai dugaanku. Mate kalian manis sekali. Rasanya tak tega jika kalian merenggut kepolosan mereka" cerocosnya.

"Eomma!" desis Sehun. "Mereka belum mengerti apapun"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami belum menjelaskan tentang mate, penyatuan, blue moon atau apapun itu" lanjut Youngmin.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ajak mereka bermain"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Youngmin dan Sehun langsung membawa Kwangmin dan Jongin menuju taman belakang. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersama nyonya Cho.

Jika tadi pancaran mata nyonya besar itu menunjukkan rasa gemas yang tinggi, kini tatapan itu berubah sangat lembut saat memandang Yesung. Yesung sendiri tersenyum kikuk. Mencoba memberi kesan ramah walaupun sebenarnya dia gugup.

Tak disangka nyonya Cho malah memeluknya, "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu"

"N-ne?"

"Masuklah. Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri"

"Eomma..Yesung kemari ingin mengetahui semua tentang dirinya, tentang sang aset" Kyuhyun merasa perlu menjelaskan sebelum eomma-nya yang cantik itu berucap yang tidak-tidak.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kajja kita ke perpustakaan" dengan penuh kelembutan, nyonya Cho menggandeng Yesung dan membawa sang namja ke lantai 2.

Yesung rasanya ingin pingsan melihat begitu banyak buku yang tersusun rapi di perpustakaan. Susunannya bahkan sampai menyentuh langit-langit. Berbagai macam buku ada disini.

"Ini hanya sebagian. Kau akan terkejut jika melihat perpustakaan di kastil" ucap Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu mengambil sebuah kitab yang terletak di rak nomor 3. Kitab itu tampak lusuh tapi seolah mengandung magis.

"Ini kitab tentang aset. Kau bisa membacanya, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja padaku atau pada ibuku" jelas Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat berat saat memegang kitab yang berisi tentang dirinya, sang aset.

Setelah berada di posisi nyamannya, Yesung mulai membaca halaman per halaman kitab itu. Memahami dengan pasti apa saja yang tertulis disana. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana seriusnya Yesung yang sedang membaca. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Yesung.

"Apa kau yakin membiarkannya mencintaimu dengan sendirinya?" nyonya Cho tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku tak ingin memaksanya. Lagipula sama saja jika aku memilikinya tapi dia tak mencintaiku. Itu justru akan menyiksaku"

Nyonya Cho mengusap pundak putra sulungnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan dukungan dan semangat kepada vampire itu.

"Cho-chogiyo" Yesung berucap ragu. "Kenapa diantara 15 aset, hanya aku yang namja?" tanyanya.

"Entah. Itu sudah suratan takdir, nak. Walaupun kau namja tapi kau tetap memiliki apapun keistimewaan yang dimiliki aset sebelumnya"

"Termasuk...rahim?"

"Tentu saja Yesungie. Kau tetap bisa melahirkan seorang keturunan"

Yesung memegang perut ratanya. Dia bisa merasakan aura magis dari sana. Sedikit tak percaya jika dia memiliki suatu organ yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh wanita. Namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya aku adalah mate Kyuhyun tapi belum tentu mate-ku adalah Kyuhyun?" entah kenapa Yesung menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa Kyuhyun tak menjelaskannya padamu?" nyonya Cho melirik ke arah sang putra yang sedang asyik membaca.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun bahkan tak memberitahukan apapun soal mate padaku" itu terdengar seperti aduan.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum, "Itu benar. Kau adalah satu-satunya mate Kyuhyun tapi belum tentu Kyuhyun juga mate-mu. Kau menjadi seorang aset spesial bukan tanpa alasan Yesungie. Jika aset-aset sebelumnya sudah ditentukan siapa mate mereka, maka lain halnya dengan dirimu.

Kau adalah aset spesial, maka sudah sepantasnya semua tentangmu itu spesial. Mate-mu adalah seseorang yang kau cintai nantinya. Seseorang yang kau berikan darah dan tubuhmu dengan sukarela"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Percayalah pada hatimu. Dengarkan suara hatimu dan jangan mengelak. Maka kau akan menemukan siapa mate-mu yang sebenarnya"

"Apa...apa jadinya jika orang yang kucintai itu bukan Kyuhyun?"

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas, "Kyuhyun akan diasingkan. Dia akan jadi vampire yang lebih hina daripada vampir yang berubah menjadi manusia sekalipun. Dia akan disiksa, dibuang, diinjak, diperlakukan seperti seorang budak. Kyuhyun tak akan merasakan kebahagiaan lagi. Dia tak akan bisa berubah jadi manusia dan mati.

Kyuhyun dan kedua adiknya adalah vampire spesial yang abadi Yesungie. Itu yang membuatku cemas. Kyuhyun akan merasakan derita tak ada akhir. Kyuhyun bilang dia tak ingin memaksamu dan aku pun begitu. Cinta tak bisa dipaksa kan?"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya. Seketika hatinya mencelos. Yesung tak tau siapa yang dicintainya. Rasanya Yesung tidak mencintai siapapun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sedikit terbersit pikiran jika orang yang dia cintai bukan Kyuhyun. Namja itu akan diasingkan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huwehehehehe maafkan saya u,u .. Tugas kuliah dan kewajiban yang lain membuatku stres dan sedikit melupakan ini. Ditambah aku belum menemukan alur yang pas untuk cerita ini xD

Tapi tenang aja..semua sudah terkendali. Aku udah bikin konsep, ff ini akan tamat paling banyak 10 chapter atau bisa juga kurang dari itu xD

Aku nggk berani panjang-panjang takutnya kalian nanti bosen xD

Okeh gitu aja cuap-cuap nggk penting dariku :3

Thanks banget buat yang udah review nih ff abal binti absurd bin gaje bin mbosenin ini. Tapi jangan bosen yah buat kasih komen, kritik, saran atau apapun.

.

.

Big love, clou3elf


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Moon - Chapter 6

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo ada yang bilang kalo ini harus sampe end *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD. Dan maapkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

"Apa...apa jadinya jika orang yang kucintai itu bukan Kyuhyun?"

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas, "Kyuhyun akan diasingkan. Dia akan jadi vampire yang lebih hina daripada vampir yang berubah menjadi manusia sekalipun. Dia akan disiksa, dibuang, diinjak, diperlakukan seperti seorang budak. Kyuhyun tak akan merasakan kebahagiaan lagi. Dia tak akan bisa berubah jadi manusia dan mati.

Kyuhyun dan kedua adiknya adalah vampire spesial yang abadi Yesungie. Itu yang membuatku cemas. Kyuhyun akan merasakan derita tak ada akhir. Kyuhyun bilang dia tak ingin memaksamu dan aku pun begitu. Cinta tak bisa dipaksa kan?"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya. Seketika hatinya mencelos. Yesung tak tau siapa yang dicintainya. Rasanya Yesung tidak mencintai siapapun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sedikit terbersit dalam pikirannya jika orang yang dia cintai bukan Kyuhyun. Namja itu akan diasingkan.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Danau yang terbentang, langit biru cerah dan angin yang berhembus lembut. Seharusnya ketiga hal itu membuat pikiran menjadi tenang. Seharusnya. Sayangnya hal itu tak berlaku bagi Kim Yesung. Sejak pembicaraan itu, pikirannya kusut. Dia takut.

Kyuhyun yang menemaninya pun hanya membiarkannya bergelut dengan pikiran. Pun bahkan jika Yesung tak mem-block pikirannya, Kyuhyun tak akan mendengar suara hati itu. Walau sebenarnya vampire itu penasaran. Dia tau beban yang dipikirkan Yesung.

"Lupakan"

"Apa?" Yesung langsung menatapnya.

"Lupakan semua yang dikatakan eomma-ku" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan membebani dirimu dengan hal itu. Karena percuma saja" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tak akan ada yang bisa membuatku lepas dari pengasingan. Kecuali kau mencintaiku, tapi rasanya tak mungkin bukan?"

Yesung tak tau, tapi ada sebagian dari hatinya menolak pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Hatinya terasa tercabik mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun walaupun namja itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang tenang. Yesung tak ingin mengakuinya tapi itu memang kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu...buat aku jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Yesung begitu saja.

Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang. Dia menatap Yesung dalam. Kemudian bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Sejujurnya aku tak perduli dengan blue moon itu" itu bohong.

"Tapi aku perduli!" tanpa sadar Yesung menaikkan oktaf-nya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung lalu memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang sang aset. Tangannya menepuk punggung sempit itu.

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Memeluk vampire itu seerat yang dia bisa. Dia butuh kekuatan dan entah mengapa pelukan Kyuhyun memberinya hal itu.

"Percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja"

'Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja, bodoh! Aku takut kau diasingkan' sayangnya Yesung hanya bisa meneriakkan hal itu dalam hati.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak Yesung mengetahui fakta itu. Selama ini sebisa mungkin mereka berdua menghindari topik itu. Yesung sudah berjanji akan berusaha untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan sampai sekarang pun belum ada yang memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Jongin dan Kwangmin.

Jongin dan Kwangmin tumbuh menjadi remaja yang manis. Banyak yang mau berteman dengan mereka. Youngmin dan Sehun saja sampai harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak melakukan kekerasan pada orang-orang yang mendekati mate mereka.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, sampai saat ini pun Yesung masih sering diburu oleh para vampire. Beruntung Yesung masih bisa melawan mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri. Terkadang Kyuhyun juga datang untuk membantu.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini hari yang sial untuknya. Hari ini bulan merah dan Yesung dikejar oleh 5 orang vampire. Tentu saja Yesung menghindar. Mana mau dia merelakan diri pada vampire. Kalau pun dia rela, rasanya hanya Kyuhyun yang pantas.

'Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh' rutuk Yesung.

Yesung terus berlari menjauh. Sesekali melakukan teleportasi. Sedangkan kelima vampire itu masih saja mengejarnya. Yesung tau mereka vampire biasa karena mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sinar.

"Hah! Sial. Mereka masih mengikuti" gumam Yesung.

Walaupun vampire biasa, tapi Yesung tetap tak bisa meremehkan mereka. Buktinya Yesung beberapa kali hampir tertangkap. Tubuhnya sudah lelah. Kekuatannya menipis.

Sling~

Bruk!

"Ugh!"

Tadinya Yesung ingin melakukan teleportasi, tapi kekuatannya sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi. Alhasil dia terjatuh dari ketinggian 30 meter. Beruntung tak ada yang patah.

"Sudah menyerah eh?" salah seorang vampire mengejeknya.

Yesung merayap mundur saat kelima vampire itu mendekat. Sungguh! Yesung tak mengenal satu pun dari mereka. Dan sejujurnya, dia mulai takut.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?!" sentak Yesung.

"Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja kami ingin menjadikanmu mate kami"

Yesung berdecih, "Cih, sampai mati pun aku takkan sudi"

"Heh! Kau sudah tak berdaya baby~"

Grep!

Salah seorang vampire mencengkeram kakinya. Menariknya sampai berakhir telentang. Yesung memejamkan matanya erat.

"Takut eh? Kemana semua pemberontakanmu tadi sayang~"

Yesung ingin berontak tapi tubuhnya sudah tak mampu bergerak. Hanya beberapa menit lagi sebelum dia tertidur karena efek bulan merah. Yesung tak berani membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya.

'Cho Kyuhyun'

"Menyingkir darinya!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yesung bisa melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang menghajar kelima vampire itu. Yesung tersenyum lega karena akhirnya dia aman. Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa Yesung hyung baik-baik saja?" samar-samar Yesung mendengar suara Kwangmin.

Sudah 4 hari ini Yesung ijin dari pekerjaannya karena efek bulan merah. Dan Jongin serta Kwangmin pun memutuskan libur sekolah demi menjaga hyung tersayang mereka.

"Bagaimana ini Kwangie? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sudah 4 hari Yesung hyung tidak bangun. Kau tau sendiri ini sudah sering terjadi" Jongin cemas.

"A-aku tak tau hyung" cicit Kwangmin.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Biar aku yang membukanya hyung. Jongin hyung jaga Yesung hyung saja" ucap Kwangmin.

"Ne~"

Kwangmin berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu itu. Tapi akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membukanya.

"Oh? Sehun hyung~" serunya senang.

'Sehun' hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu melangkah masuk tanpa memperdulikan Kwangmin. Kwangmin terhenyak. Tak biasanya 'Sehun' sedingin itu padanya.

Cepat-cepat dia menutup pintu dan menyusul 'Sehun'. Sedikit bingung saat melihat 'Sehun' malah duduk di tepi ranjang Yesung. Tidak biasanya.

Kwangmin melirik Jongin yang ternyata memandang 'Sehun' tajam. Ah~ rupanya Jongin curiga pada namja itu. Jongin menatap Kwangmin lalu menggeleng tegas.

"Aku akan membawa Yesung ke mansion" ucap 'Sehun'.

"Andwae!" seru Jongin langsung.

'Sehun' sontak menatap nyalang pada Jongin, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau bukan Sehun hyung!" sentak Jongin.

"Aku Sehun"

"ANIYA! KAU BUKAN SEHUN HYUNG!" teriak Jongin marah.

Teriakan Jongin membuat Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya melebar melihat Jongin yang tampaknya marah pada 'Sehun'. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jonginnie, Kwangminnie, ada apa?"

Mendengar suara itu, 'Sehun' sontak berbalik menghadap Yesung. Yesung kembali terperanjat saat melihat taring 'Sehun'.

"Jauhi Yesung hyung!" Jongin dan Kwangmin meloncat ke arah 'Sehun'. Memegangi lengan namja itu dan menariknya menjauh.

Tapi kekuatan kedua remaja itu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan 'Sehun'. 'Sehun' bahkan tak bergeser dari tempatnya. Taringnya sudah memanjang dan matanya berwarna orange.

"Ggrrrmm~" 'Sehun' menggeram tak suka karena gangguan kedua adik Yesung itu.

"Pergi jauh-jauh!"

"Kau bukan Sehun hyung!"

Kwangmin menggigit lengan 'Sehun' dengan keras. 'Sehun' langsung menyentakkan tangannya kuat hingga membuat Kwangmin terpental dan terhempas di lemari Yesung sampai lemari itu hancur.

"Kwangmin!" Yesung dan Jongin berteriak bersamaan.

Yesung yang melihat Kwangmin mengerang kesakitan pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar bahkan Yesung merasa dia lumpuh. Tenaganya belum pulih.

"Butuh bantuan baby" 'Sehun' menyeringai.

"Menjauh kau dari hyung-ku!" Jongin masih berusaha keras menarik namja itu menjauh.

Kesabaran 'Sehun' habis. Tangannya langsung mencekik leher Jongin sampai tubuh namja itu terangkat. Yesung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau pengganggu!" 'Sehun' berdesis.

Slash~

Yesung menghempaskan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sinar biru yang membuat 'Sehun' terpental. Jongin langsung terjatuh dan terbatuk hebat. Cengkeraman 'Sehun' di lehernya tak main-main.

"Kau...jangan sakiti adik-adikku!" desis Yesung.

'Sehun' menyeringai, "Well, mereka yang membuatku melakukannya baby"

Kwangmin yang sudah bisa bangkit langsung menerjang 'Sehun'. Memukul wajah tampan itu bertubi-tubi. Tak perduli tubuhnya yang kesakitan.

Melihat Kwangmin yang seperti itu membuat Jongin tak ingin kalah. Jongin pun ikut memukuli 'Sehun'. Mereka berdua kalap.

"Kwangmin! Jongin! Hentikan!" Yesung berusaha berdiri.

Sret!

'Sehun' langsung bangkit lalu mencekik kedua bocah itu. Wajahnya terlihat seram. Matanya menyorot tajam kedua bocah yang disebutnya pengganggu itu.

"A-akh!" pekik Jongin dan Kwangmin begitu 'Sehun' mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Yesung berusaha menarik lengan 'Sehun'.

Sret!

Duakh!

"Akh!"

Yesung terjatuh karena tendangan 'Sehun' di kakinya. Dan tendangan itu tak main-main. Yesung bahkan bisa merasakan tulangnya sedikit bergemeretak.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka secara kasar. Menampilkan ketiga pangeran vampire yang menatap marah pada sosok yang menyerupai Sehun itu.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu waktu itu, Zhe Yi-sshi" desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

"Keh! Kau takkan bisa membunuhku, Guixian" Zhe Yi menyeringai.

"Aku dan Sehun yang akan membunuhmu!" Youngmin menatap Zhe Yi dengan mata merahnya. Taringnya sudah mencuat.

Diliriknya Kwangmin yang melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Bahkan ada sedikit ketakutan dalam binar mata bulat favorit Youngmin itu. Youngmin jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia berencana akan memberitahu Kwangmin soal ini, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Perhatian Youngmin kembali pada Zhe Yi. Amarahnya memuncak saat melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Kwangmin dan bekas memar merah di leher bocah berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Kau! Beraninya menyentuh milikku!" geram Sehun saat dia juga melihat luka-luka pada Jongin.

"Urus dia. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya. Dan sisakan bagian akhirnya untukku. Aku akan mengurus mate kalian" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Baiklah. Jaga mate kami" Sehun menyeringai.

Sret~

Kedua adik Kyuhyun itu langsung menarik lengan Zhe Yi yang entah sejak kapan terkunci pergerakannya. Setelah itu mereka bertiga menghilang.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Maaf kami terlambat" sesal Kyuhyun.

"Hyu-hyung.." Kyuhyun tau Kwangmin dan Jongin takut padanya, pada mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kedua remaja polos itu lalu mengusap kedua kepala mereka, "Kami tak akan menyakiti kalian"

"Bohong! 'Sehun' hyung buktinya tadi menyakiti kami" air mata Kwangmin menetes.

"Benar. Sehun hyung bahkan menyakiti Yesung hyung" Jongin berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ada kekecewaan disana.

"Dia bukan Sehun. Dia hanya orang yang menyamar menjadi Sehun. Sehun tak mungkin menyakiti kalian bertiga" Kyuhyun berusaha memberi pengertian pada mereka. "Apa selama ini kami bertiga pernah menyakiti kalian?"

Kedua namja itu menggeleng, "Kami takut hyung"

"Kalian boleh membenci dan menjauhi kami kalau kami menyakiti kalian"

"Hyung yang akan menghukum mereka bertiga kalau mereka berani menyakiti adik-adik hyung yang manis ini" ucap Yesung yang sedari tadi diam.

"Yesung hyung~" Kwangmin dan Jongin langsung bangkit lalu berlari memeluk Yesung.

"Hey kalian baik-baik saja?" Yesung menelusuri sekujur tubuh kedua adiknya. Memastikan kalau tak ada luka yang terdapat di tubuh adik-adiknya. Walau jelas itu tak mungkin.

Yesung terpaku pada luka-luka di punggung Kwangmin dan di leher mereka. Mendadak amarahnya memuncak. Tak ada siapapun yang boleh menyakiti adik-adiknya.

"Bisa bawa aku ke Zhe Yi?" tanya Yesung seraya memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin? Kondisimu tak kalah parah dengan adik-adikmu" Kyuhyun melirik kaki Yesung.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia ragu, "Apa...apa kau bisa menyembuhkanku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Kau juga harus menyembuhkan adikmu kan?"

Kyuhyun berjalan lalu berjongkok di samping namja itu. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mendarat di atas lutut Yesung.

Slash~

Seberkas butiran cahaya berwarna biru tampak keluar dari tangan Kyuhyun. Berputar di sekitar luka Yesung. Yesung sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat butiran cahaya itu masuk ke tubuhnya. Ternyata rasanya seperti ini.

"Sekarang sembuhkan adikmu sembari kita menunggu Sehun dan Youngmin" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung menurut, "Kwangminnie, Jonginnie...jangan pernah beritahukan hal ini pada siapa pun ne?"

Jongin dan Kwangmin yang tak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya mengangguk. Yesung mendekatkan dirinya. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada sekujur tubuh kedua adiknya itu.

Mata kedua remaja itu terbelalak melihat butiran sinar berwarna putih mengelilingi tangan Yesung sebelum akhirnya mengenai leher mereka. Yesung tak bereaksi apapun karena dia sedang berkonsentrasi memusatkan kekuatannya. Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, ingat?

Melihat si namja manis tampak kesulitan bahkan sampai wajahnya pucat, Kyuhyun berinisiatif mentransfer energi pada sang aset. Disentuhnya pergelangan tangan kanan Yesung tepat di bagian nadi-nya. Cahaya putih dan biru itu kini berbaur.

"Kwangminnie berbaringlah" titah Yesung.

Kwangmin menurut. Sedangkan Jongin langsung menggeser posisinya. Dia masih belum percaya jika Yesung bisa melakukan hal itu.

Yesung kembali mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Kwangmin. Menelusuri tubuh Kwangmin untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh adik bungsunya.

"Kau yakin ingin menemui Zhe Yi? Kondisimu tak stabil" ada nada khawatir yang samar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku harus memberi sedikit pelajaran pada vampire tak tau diri itu" geram Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu naik ke punggungku" Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya. "Jongin-ah, Kwangmin-ah, kalian tetap disini oke? Jangan keluar dari kamar Yesung"

"Hyung-"

"Hyung akan baik-baik saja. Ada Kyuhyun hyung yang akan menjaga hyung" ucapan Yesung membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat.

.

.

At other place

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke suatu tebing yang curam. Ternyata Sehun dan Youngmin membawa Zhe Yi ke tempat ini.

"Yesung hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana Kwangmin?" ada nada cemas dalam pertanyaan Youngmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, begitu pun Kwangmin dan Jongin. Kalian berdua cepat ke rumah. Ada yang harus kalian jelaskan pada kedua adikku" Yesung tersenyum kecil di balik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Youngmin.

Perhatian Yesung beralih pada sosok vampire yang dikunci Sehun dan Youngmin. Pandangan mata keduanya beradu. Yesung menyeringai.

"Menemani Kyuhyun bermain"

"Wow~ aku baru pertama kali melihat sang aset semurka ini" gurau Sehun.

"Sang aset hanya akan murka apabila sesuatu yang penting baginya diusik" Kyuhyun melirik Yesung. "Dan mate kalian adalah hal penting itu"

Yesung turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Sedikit bersandar pada namja itu.

"Kau tau? Kami hampir saja kelepasan membunuhnya" ujar Sehun.

"Cih! Aku bahkan masih belum puas memberinya pelajaran" gerutu Youngmin.

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Daripada kalian hanya mengumpat disini mungkin lebih baik kalian pergi menemui mate kalian. Aku tak menjamin barier yang kupasang sanggup bertahan lama" ujarnya enteng.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu?!" Sehun melotot.

"Oh shit!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Youngmin langsung pergi. Sehun menyusul.

"Kau serius barier-mu tak bisa bertahan lama?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak mau menanggung 2 resiko sekaligus. Bertarung dengan Youngmin dan Sehun, serta menghadapi kemurkaanmu"

Yesung mendengus kesal, "Well, hampir saja aku memenggal kepalamu"

"Penggal saja. Aku bukan vampire yang bisa musnah. Dan lagi-" jeda, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. "-bukankah kau masih sangat membutuhkanku?"

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Berpura-pura kembali menatap Zhe Yi yang tampak mengenaskan. Walau harus diakui, Yesung memang masih sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun dalam artian karena Kyuhyun adalah mate tertulisnya.

"Mau eksekusi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak?" Yesung menyeringai.

Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai. Well, walaupun seorang aset, manusia terpilih, Yesung tetaplah manusia yang punya sisi buruk dalam dirinya. Dan sepertinya Zhe Yi sangat tidak beruntung mendapat tontonan seperti ini.

Yesung menghampiri Zhe Yi yang tak mampu lagi bergerak karena ikatan Sehun dan Youngmin. Sosok vampire yang dua kali menyerangnya itu tampak ketakutan.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu wahai tuan vampire yang terhormat"

"Mi-mianhae..jeongmal"

Yesung menyeringai lalu dengan mudah melepas ikatan yang dibuat Sehun dan Youngmin dengan sekali tebas menggunakan pedang Kyuhyun. Zhe Yi menyeringai tipis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Lupakan rencana bodohmu itu Zhe Yi-ah. Kau takkan selamat" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan?" tanya Yesung.

"Berpura-pura memohon ampun padamu, bersujud lalu kemudian menyerangmu dengan racunnya"

Zhe Yi membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia melupakan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menerobos ke dalam pikirannya bahkan sampai ke bagian terdalam.

"Cih! Taktik murahan" gumam Yesung.

Sriingg~

Yesung sedikit memainkan pedang yang ada di tangannya sebelum menghunus ke depan mata Zhe Yi. Hanya beberapa senti sebelum mengenai matanya.

"Ayo bertarung" Yesung mengajak bertarung seolah mengajak bermain.

"Kau akan menyesal. Kalian akan membayar semuanya"

"Dengan kematianmu" cetus Kyuhyun.

Zhe Yi yang geram langsung merangsek maju. Dia berusaha menyerang Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Kyuhyun dengan gesit membawa Yesung menghindari serangan. Yesung sendiri tak tinggal diam.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah menebas serangan Zhe Yi menggunakan pedang. Tatapan mata sang aset itu menajam.

"Kau bisa keluarkan racunnya?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"Racun? Kau tau aku punya racun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah cukup banyak tau tentangmu"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Stalker eh?" guraunya. "Posisikan pedangmu di depan"

Yesung mengikuti arahan Kyuhyun. Memposisikan pedang di depan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata lalu kemudian mengikuti nalurinya sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak menebas tubuh si vampire.

Sraakkk~

"Arrgghh!" vampire itu terjatuh.

"Berapa lama?"

"30 menit sebelum akhirnya dia akan mati"

Yesung menyeringai melihat Zhe Yi yang sangat kesakitan. Racun yang dibuat Kyuhyun itu sangat berbahaya. Reaksinya cepat dengan efek kesakitan yang lama sebelum akhirnya mati.

Yesung berdiri angkuh di samping Kyuhyun. Mata tajamnya tampak mengejek kondisi Zhe Yi yang mengenaskan. Itu balasan setimpal menurut Yesung.

Dan pertunjukan itu ditutup dengan Zhe Yi yang berteriak meregang nyawa tepat di depan mata Yesung. Diiringi senyum puas Yesung dan seringai Kyuhyun.

"Ayo pulang" baru saja Yesung berbalik, tubuhnya sudah oleng. Nyaris saja terhempas di tanah jika Kyuhyun tak dengan sigap menggendongnya.

"Dasar keras kepala" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketiga vampire itu kembali mendatangi rumah Yesung. Mereka khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu. Terlebih lagi sepertinya Jongin dan Kwangmin belum mau berbicara dengan mereka.

"Kalian tak sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniya"

"Kami takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung hyung" ucapan Kwangmin kembali menohok Sehun dan Youngmin.

"Kwangminnie~ mianhandago"

Kwangmin mundur saat Youngmin mendekatinya. Sungguh, vampire bungsu itu jadi serba salah. Dia tak tau jika Kwangmin akan setakut ini.

"Apa kalian takut pada Kyuhyun hyung, Sehun hyung, dan Youngmin hyung?" tanya Yesung.

Jongin dan Kwangmin hanya bisa diam. Mata mereka sesekali melirik ke arah ketiga vampire itu. Youngmin dan Sehun menatap mereka harap-harap cemas.

Kwangmin berjalan menghampiri ketiganya. Youngmin bahkan sudah maju untuk menyongsong namja yang setinggi dadanya itu.

Kwangmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "Kalian harus berjanji tidak akan menyakiti kami lagi" suaranya bergetar.

Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu menyambut jari kelingking itu, "Yaksok! Kami berjanji tidak akan menyakiti kalian"

Disusul Sehun yang juga menyambut kelingking itu. Meyakinkan bocah itu bahwa mereka tak akan menyakiti mereka.

Dan terakhir adalah Youngmin, "Kami berjanji tak akan menyakiti kalian. Hyung berjanji tak akan menyakitimu"

Kwangmin tersenyum manis, "Kalau kalian ingkar janji, terutama Youngmin hyung, aku akan sangat membenci kalian"

Grep~

Youngmin langsung memeluk bocah itu dengan erat. Menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Kwangmin. Menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh mate tercintanya itu.

"Gomawo Kwangminnie" bisik Youngmin. 'Hyung mencintaimu' kata-kata itu tak bisa diucapkan Youngmin secara langsung untuk saat ini.

Melihat sang adik yang sudah berani, membuat Jongin juga berjalan perlahan menuju Sehun. Melihat sedikit keraguan dalam diri Jongin, Sehun langsung menggendong bocah itu.

"Kau masih takut pada kami?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Yesung hyung dan Kwangminnie saja sudah mempercayai kalian, maka aku juga menjadi tak takut"

"Sepertinya memang kalian harus menjelaskan siapa kalian kepada adik-adikku. Aku takut kejadian ini terulang lagi" ucapan Yesung kembali menyadarkan ketiga vampire itu.

"Kau benar. Sehun, Youngmin, jelaskan semuanya pada Jongin dan Kwangmin"

"Semuanya?" Sehun melebarkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka takut lagi? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak percaya pada kami lagi?" tanpa sadar Youngmin semakin erat memeluk Kwangmin.

"Jonginnie dan Kwangminnie percaya pada Sehun hyung dan Youngmin hyung kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne"

Sehun dan Youngmin saling berpandangan lalu menghela nafas secara bersamaan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mereka memberitahukan semuanya pada kedua bocah itu.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Setelah seminggu hanya bisa beraktivitas di dalam rumah, Yesung akhirnya kembali pada pekerjaannya. Kwangmin dan Jongin juga kembali bersekolah. Dan ketiga vampire itu tentu saja mengawasi mate mereka.

"Oh? Yesung hyung! Apa kau sudah sehat?" Kibum langsung menyongsong kedatangan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Kalau aku belum sehat mana mungkin aku kemari"

Kibum mengeluarkan senyum pembunuhnya lalu mengacak rambut halus Yesung. Yesung sedikit mundur untuk menghindari kontak fisik lebih jauh dengan Kibum.

"Cha! Kembalilah bekerja. Kami sedikit kesulitan tanpamu"

Yesung melebarkan matanya, "Benarkah? A-ah! Maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhamnida"

Kibum tertawa, "Hey~ tak perlu secemas itu" tangan Kibum menyentuh lengan Yesung.

"A-aku akan siap-siap" dengan sedikit gugup Yesung melepas pegangan Kibum pada lengannya lalu segera berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Kibum sedikit menyeringai, "Gotcha! Ternyata benar"

Selama bekerja, Yesung sama sekali tak bisa fokus. Dia tau ada beberapa pasang mata vampire yang mengawasinya. Rasanya Yesung belum puas mengacak-acak Zhe Yi karena vampire itulah hidupnya jauh dari kata tenang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung tersentak, "A-aku baik-baik saja"

Yesung tak sempat menghindar saat tangan Kibum terulur menyentuh keningnya. Membuatnya terpaku dengan pandangan kosong untuk beberapa menit.

Kibum menyeringai tipis, "Kalau kau lelah bilang padaku, ne"

Yesung mengangguk patah-patah. Kepalanya mendadak pusing lagi. Yesung merasa seolah ada yang mencoba memasuki pikirannya secara perlahan.

Kibum masih menatapnya lekat. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya memandang tepat di bola matanya. Membuat Yesung sebisa mungkin tidak balas menatap mata hitam itu.

Chu~

Tak diduga, Kibum mencium keningnya cukup lama. Membuat sekujur tubuh Yesung membatu. Terlalu terkejut Kibum melakukan hal itu di depan umum. Mereka berada di meja kasir omong-omong.

"Ki-Kibum"

"Jangan sakit lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir hyung"

Yesung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Wajahnya memanas. Dia malu, sungguh. Apalagi suasana cafe yang tadinya cukup ramai mendadak menjadi sepi.

Kibum tidak berbohong saat mengatakan dia khawatir pada Yesung. Sungguh. Lebih dari seminggu Yesung tak masuk kerja bahkan kuliah membuat Kibum kelimpungan. Namja itu juga tak mengetahui tempat tinggal Yesung.

Kibum tak memiliki akses untuk mengetahui semua tentang Yesung. Tidak juga teman kampus Yesung. Well, satu-satunya yang tau informasi tentang Yesung hanya vampire itu, Kyuhyun. Tapi jangan menyuruh Kibum untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum takkan mau.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Kuliahku baik-baik saja. Begitu masuk kuliah aku akan mengejar ketertinggalanku. Ini tahun terakhirku"

"Jangan ragu meminta bantuan padaku. Aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi" Kibum mengelus pipi kanan Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sedang berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa berdetak normal itu. Debaran menyakitkan yang membuat Yesung menggerutu dalam hati.

Kibum bersorak dalam hati saat melihat rona merah terpoles samar di kedua pipi chubby Yesung. Kibum menginginkan namja ini. Terlepas dari obsesinya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun, Kibum ingin memiliki Yesung untuk dirinya.

Dia akan merebut Yesung dari Kyuhyun. Menjadikan Yesung miliknya dan secara perlahan menghancurkan Kyuhyun beserta kedua adiknya.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Kibum mengantar Yesung sampai di depan rumah namja manis itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kibum turun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Kibum-ah" Yesung tersenyum manis.

Kibum mengacak rambut itu gemas, "Tak masalah selama itu dirimu. Anything for you"

Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kibum. "Kau mau mampir?"

"Aniya. Ini sudah malam dan kau pasti perlu istirahat" ujar Kibum lembut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan"

"Baik princess"

Yesung melotot saat Kibum memanggilnya princess. Kibum hanya tertawa lalu menuju bagian kemudi. Namja itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya demi melihat Yesung.

"Aku pulang ne"

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. Begitu Kibum hilang dari pandangannya, kepalanya kembali pusing.

"Yesung hyung..siapa dia?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Yesung berbalik dan menemukan Kwangmin di depan pintu.

"Oh? Kwangminnie. Dia Kibum hyung. Pemilik cafe tempat hyung bekerja" Yesung mulai berjalan masuk. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Sejak kapan hyung dekat dengan Kibum hyung?" tanya Kwangmin bingung. Pasalnya Yesung tak pernah menyebut nama itu.

Pandangan Yesung seolah kehilangan fokus, "U-um..hyung sendiri tak tau. Sejak tadi mungkin" jawabnya ragu.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Kwangmin cemas saat melihat tatapan mata Yesung terasa kosong.

"Ne~ hyung baik-baik saja. Kajja masuk" Yesung menggandeng tangan Kwangmin.

Mereka tak tau kalau sedari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka. Sejak Yesung datang bersama Kibum sampai namja manis itu masuk. Kyuhyun juga mendengar percakapan Kwangmin dan Yesung.

"Kim Kibum. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yesung?" buku-buku jari Kyuhyun memutih saking eratnya namja itu mengepalkan tangannya.

~~Keesokan harinya~~

Paginya Yesung dikejutkan dengan kedatangan 4 orang namja tampan di depan rumahnya. Ah tapi abaikan saja 2 namja tampan itu karena sudah jelas mereka berdua datang untuk kedua adiknya.

"Kibum?" Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak biasanya namja itu ada di rumahnya. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali"

Kibum tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu"

Kening Yesung semakin berkerut. Mata sipitnya menatap Kyuhyun seolah bertanya. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Eum..kurasa aku sebaiknya pergi dengan Kyu-"

"Yesungie hyung" Kibum memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Ne?" Yesung reflek menyahut sembari menoleh ke arah Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Yesung memasang wajah datar. Semenit kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah kajja kita berangkat" Yesung malah menghampiri Kibum.

Kibum menyeringai sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada vampire itu. Youngmin dan Sehun nyaris bergerak menghajar Kibum jika saja tatapan Kyuhyun tidak mencegah mereka.

"Ah Sehun-ah, Youngmin-ah..tolong antar Jongin dan Kwangmin. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Yesung sebelum memasuki mobil Kibum.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya deru mesin Kibum yang mendominasi sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang Yesung hyung aneh hari ini" gumam Sehun.

"Bukan hanya kau hyung. Aku juga merasakannya" kali ini Youngmin.

"Youngmin hyung, apa hyung tadi orang baik?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Youngmin seraya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Youngmin di depannya. "Aku hanya merasa aneh" cicitnya.

Youngmin tersenyum gemas, mengacak rambut mate-nya sebelum akhirnya menggendong tubuh ringan itu. "Kajja kita berangkat sekolah"

"Hyung" Sehun memandang Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam dengan penuh prihatin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang cepat antar mereka berdua"

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan, langsung saja" ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu pun Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sedikit mengangguk saat kedua adiknya berpamitan menggunakan isyarat. Begitu dia sendirian, mata Kyuhyun memerah. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil disini.

"Akan kuselidiki"

~Yesung's side~

Sejak meninggalkan rumah tadi, Yesung sama sekali tidak bersuara. Pandangannya terus menyapu ke luar jendela. Tanpa ada niatan untuk mengajak Kibum berbincang.

'Ada apa denganku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Yesung tanpa menatap Kibum. Ada satu hal yang salah jika Yesung menatap namja itu.

Kibum tak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Sengaja membiarkan Yesung terbiasa bersamanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang kampus Yesung.

"Gomawo" ucap Yesung seraya membuka pintu mobil secepatnya.

"Ternyata memang sulit. Biasanya hanya sekali tapi kali ini sudah berkali-kali belum berhasil" Kibum menghela nafas. Semenit kemudian dia tersenyum miring, "Sesuatu yang berharga pasti memerlukan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkannya"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Begitu malam tiba, Yesung langsung berpamitan pada Heechul untuk segera pulang. Kibum belum datang karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Yesung dengan baik.

Dewi fortuna mendukungnya karena di depan cafe sudah ada Kyuhyun menunggunya.

"Kajja kita pulang" tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Yesung langsung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disana.

Kyuhyun menuruti tanpa bertanya. Segera memasuki mobil, menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan mobil membelah keheningan malam kota Seoul.

Tak ada percakapan. Yesung sibuk meremas-remas tangannya yang entah mengapa berkeringat dingin. Sesekali diliriknya Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam sembari fokus pada jalanan. Tidak biasanya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah" cicit Yesung.

"Hum?"

"Kau..eum-kau marah?"

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas, "Hanya perasaanmu saja"

'Matilah kau Kim Yesung' gerutu Yesung dalam hati.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. Dia bisa mendengar gerutuan namja manis itu ingat?

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin segera menandai Yesung-nya. Tapi keinginan itu ditahannya kuat-kuat. Karena percuma saja. Justru dia akan merasakan siksaan lebih awal. Harus Yesung sendiri yang menyerahkan diri.

"Hey kemana kekasihmu?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Kekasih? Siapa?" Yesung mendadak blank.

"Tentu saja Kim Kibum"

"Dia bukan kekasihku" Yesung menggerutu. "Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui rumahku dan kenapa aku mau mengikutinya" lirihnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menunjukkan rumahmu padanya? Kwangmin bilang Kibum mengantarmu semalam"

Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya, "Aku? Kapan? Aku tak mengingatnya"

Ckit~

"Omo!" Yesung terlonjak ke depan saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menginjak rem dan menatapnya. "Ya! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Kau yakin tidak mengingat kejadian semalam?" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan protesan Yesung.

"Tentu saja! Aku sendiri terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku sudah satu mobil dengannya. Seingatku aku pergi bersamamu" suara Yesung memelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Kyuhyun diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk mencari hubungan kedekatan Yesung dengan Kibum dan ucapan Yesung barusan. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan satu kesimpulan. Walau sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Kyuhyun harus memastikannya.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Kibum"

"Ada apa? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Yesung mendadak panik. Percayalah jika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu maka hal itu sangat serius.

"Hanya berhati-hatilah" Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Yesung kesal.

"Terkadang kau menyebalkan" sungut Yesung.

"Kuanggap itu pujian" Kyuhyun menjawab enteng.

Yesung langsung melotot, "YA!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Yesung saat sedang kesal seperti sekarang. Dia tau Yesung takkan pernah bisa marah padanya. Dan karena itulah Kyuhyun jadi sangat suka menggoda Yesung.

Disisi lain, Yesung diam-diam tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mulai tertawa. Ada rasa lega di dadanya karena Kyuhyun akhirnya tertawa. Sungguh dia takut sekali saat Kyuhyun mendiamkannya.

"Tinggallah di mansion"

Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau dan adik-adikmu tinggal di mansion bersama kami" Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya lalu menatap tepat di bola mata hitam milik Yesung. "Kami hanya ingin kalian berada dalam jangkauan kami"

Kyuhyun menggunakan kata 'kami' daripada 'aku'. Toh kedua adiknya itu takkan protes bahkan akan sangat berterima kasih nantinya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tak tau kenapa dia mengajak Yesung untuk tinggal di mansionnya. Yang dia tau, dia harus melakukannya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sang pewaris itu tak tau lagi jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan pada Yesung. Ini serba membingungkan. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. "Berjanjilah untuk menjauhi Kibum"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku penasaran" gerutu Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan. Dia harus memastikan hal itu dulu sebelum memberi tahu Yesung. Untuk saat ini, sepertinya dia perlu semakin menjaga Yesung-nya.

"Yesungie" jeda sejenak. "Panggil namaku jika Kibum mulai mendekatimu"

"Hah?"

"Cha istirahatlah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hah?" sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di depan rumahnya? Ah, Kyuhyun terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Istirahatlah" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut halus Yesung.

"Ne~" tapi Yesung sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut ke mansion?"

"A-ah! T-tidak" elak namja manis itu cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan Yesung secara perlahan keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi sebelum Yesung benar-benar keluar, Kyuhyun menahannya.

Sret

Chu~

Yesung tak sempat mengeluarkan protesan karena saking terkejutnya saat Kyuhyun mencium keningnya lembut. Sangat lembut bahkan. Seolah dia adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi vampire itu.

"Selamat malam dan..istirahatlah" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung keluar dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Ekspresinya sungguh menggemaskan. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membawa namja itu pulang ke mansionnya.

Setelah melewati pintu gerbang, Yesung langsung lari memasuki rumahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tergelak di posisinya. Tawa itu luntur saat melihat sebuah mobil SUV berada di depannya.

Sang pengemudi turun, ah Kim Kibum. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya. Menghampiri rival abadinya.

"Merindukanku tuan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Kibum hanya mendengus pelan, "Kurasa tak berlebihan kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi kekasihku"

"Kekasih? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi..tentu saja Kim Yesung" Kibum menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun tertawa sarkas, "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya Yesung memang kekasihku?" tantang Kibum.

"Well, itu tandanya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Yesung. Karena Yesung tak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan mobilnya di depan rumah Yesung.

"Ck sombong sekali" Kibum menyeringai, "Tapi memang seperti itu awalnya"

.

Keesokan harinya

.

Seharian ini Yesung sebal setengah mati. Kyuhyun menghilang tanpa jejak. Sulit sekali melacak namja itu. Beberapa kali telepatinya terabaikan.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu hyung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba saat Yesung berada di halte dekat kampusnya.

Hari ini Yesung tidak bekerja karena dia harus konsultasi kepada dosen pembimbing untuk tugas akhir kuliahnya. Kibum dan Heechul memakluminya, tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Menjemputmu. Aku sudah memperkirakan konsultasimu akan sampai malam hari"

"Ini baru jam 7 Kibum-ah. Sebentar lagi bus-ku datang" sebisa mungkin Yesung berusaha agar tidak memandang Kibum.

Sret~

Kibum menarik tangan Yesung hingga akhirnya namja manis itu mau tak mau memandangnya.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Kibum.

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum aneh. Kibum membuka pintu samping kemudi. Mempersilahkan Yesung masuk ke dalam. Kibim memperlakukan Yesung layaknya dia seorang ratu.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling berdiam diri. Kibum fokus menyetir. Sementara Yesung hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Yesung. Seperti biasa, Kibum membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung. Namja manis itu tersenyum kecil.

Kibum memerangkap tubuh Yesung diantara dirinya dan mobil. Matanya memandang tepat ke bola hitam Yesung. Yesung sendiri tatapannya kosong.

"Hyung..aku mencintaimu" Kibum berucap tegas. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

Yesung masih diam. Semenit kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan..aku mau menjadi kekasihmu"

Kibum tersenyum lalu meraup bibir manis Yesung dalam sebuah ciuman manis, menurut Kibum. Yesung hanya diam. Tak ada niat menolak ataupun merespon.

Tak jauh dari situ seseorang melihatnya. Itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat semuanya. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya Yesung mengatakan dia juga mencintai Kibum.

"Kim Kibum" desisnya dengan mata merah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nyahahahahaha ada yang nunggu ini kah? #slap

Maapkeun saya u,u

Tugas akhir semester, ujian dkk menyita waktuku. Sekali lagi maapkan atas keterlambatan ini xD

Saya juga keserang penyakit lupa dan WB xD

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalo ada yang mengingatkan saya tentang ini. Kalian bisa ingatkan saya kalau seandainya dalam kurun waktu sebulan saya belum update xD

Ah terima kasih sekali buat yang sudah review~

Dan maapkan lagi saya ngga bisa balas review kalian satu per satu. Tapi percayalah~ itu jdi pemacu semangat buat saya.

So, wanna give me some review?

Big love, clou3elf


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Moon - Chapter 7

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo ada yang bilang kalo ini harus sampe end *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD. Dan maapkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

Kibum memerangkap tubuh Yesung diantara dirinya dan mobil. Matanya memandang tepat ke bola hitam Yesung. Yesung sendiri tatapannya kosong.

"Hyung..aku mencintaimu" Kibum berucap tegas. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

Yesung masih diam. Semenit kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan..aku mau menjadi kekasihmu"

Kibum tersenyum lalu meraup bibir manis Yesung dalam sebuah ciuman manis, menurut Kibum. Yesung hanya diam. Tak ada niat menolak ataupun merespon.

Tak jauh dari situ seseorang melihatnya. Itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat semuanya. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya Yesung mengatakan dia juga mencintai Kibum.

"Kim Kibum" desisnya dengan mata merah.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Beruntung semua perabotan dalam mansion itu termasuk perabotan dengan kualitas yang tinggi, jika tidak mungkin tuan Cho harus membeli pintu baru. Lebih dari pada itu, pangeran vampire kita sedang diselimuti amarah.

Kyuhyun tau Kibum telah melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menjijikkan pada Yesung. Dia tau jika Yesung telah dicuci otaknya oleh Kibum. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Para pemburu memang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini, tak terkecuali Kibum.

Tes~

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Cho Kyuhyun, dia menangis. Hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan saat mengingat Yesung mengatakan jika dia mencintai pemuda Kim itu walau nyatanya Yesung dalam kendali Kibum. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat mencintai Yesung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Bruk

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Lengannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh kejeniusannya saat ini menguap begitu saja. Semuanya lenyap.

Brak!

"Hyung!" Sehun datang dengan menjeblak pintu yang tak berdosa itu.

"Hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Yesung hyung-"

"Aku tau"

"Kau tau kalau dia dihipnotis Kibum?"

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit, "Jadi benar Yesung dihipnotis?"

"Ck! Aku dan Jungkook lupa memperingatkanmu jika Kibum mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi pikiran hanya jika sasarannya itu melihat matanya. Itu juga yang terjadi pada Yesung hyung"

"Sial! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Dan..Jungkook juga tau?"

"Aku baru mengingatnya. Yeah, kau tau bagaimana kemampuan anak itu"

"Apa Jungkook memberitahumu bagaimana caranya melenyapkan itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Jungkook dan Youngmin sedang berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Setidaknya kau harus menjauhkan Yesung hyung dari namja itu. Sementara hanya itu cara untuk mencegah hipnotis itu semakin menguasai Yesung hyung"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Kalian juga harus membantuku menjaga Yesung selagi aku meninggalkannya"

"Kau..mau kemana?"

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan"

Sehun menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah memblock pikirannya sehingga Sehun tak dapat membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan hyung-nya itu.

"Apapun urusanmu aku harap kau tidak bertindak bodoh hyung" usai mengatakan hal itu, Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpekur.

"Semoga ini memang bukan tindakan yang bodoh" Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteleport ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Yesung resmi menjadi 'kekasih' Kibum. Selama itu pula Kibum selalu berada di sekitar namja manis itu. Dimana pun Yesung berada, disitu pasti ada Kibum.

Diam-diam Jongin dan Kwangmin jengah. Kedua remaja itu berulang kali membuat perhatian Yesung teralihkan. Mereka mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakan Sehun dan Youngmin. Sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan Yesung menatap Kibum.

"Ah! Yesungie chagi" panggil Kibum.

"Hm?" mata Yesung kurang fokus.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang selama 2 minggu. Apa tak apa kalau kau kutinggal?" Kibum mengelus surai lembut Yesung. Kwangmin memasang ekspresi mual.

Yesung mengangguk, "Tak apa"

Diam-diam Jongin sedikit menyeringai. Ini kesempatannya untuk membuat Yesung sadar.

"Ah! Aku harus pulang. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu"

Cup!

Kibum mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Yesung sebelum pergi. Dengan sorot mata yang kosong Yesung melambaikan tangannya.

Grep~

"Hyung sadarlah hyung! Jangan mau diperalat Kibum hyung" ucap Jongin.

"Jongin...Kwangmin.." suara Yesung bergetar. "Bebaskan hyung"

Sorot mata itu kembali fokus dan bercahaya. Hanya saja caramel itu bercahaya redup. Penuh kesakitan dan kelelahan.

"Dimana Kyuhyun hyung saat ini" bisik Kwangmin.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Di suatu tempat...

Seseorang terhempas. Dengan penuh susah payah dia bangkit kembali. Sambil bertopang pada pedangnya, dia memandang lawannya.

"Sudah cukup, Yang Mulia. Anda sudah seharian berlatih"

"Hh..belum. Ini belum ada apa-apanya untuk melawan guardian itu. Ini belum cukup untuk melindungi mate-ku" Yang Mulia itu keukeh.

"Tapi anda-"

"Lanjutkan saja" pedang itu kembali dia angkat.

Pertarungan pun kembali berlanjut. Saling menyerang. Saling menjatuhkan. Dan saling bertahan.

Walau pun ini dalam konteks latihan, tapi orang itu akan bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena yang dihadapinya nanti bukanlah sebuah latihan. Yang dilindunginya juga bukan main-main.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

22.00 KST

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan jendela kamar Yesung. Seperti yang dilakukannya seminggu terakhir. Dia hanya berdiri di depan jendela kamar namja itu. Memastikan namja itu baik-baik saja walaupun nyatanya tidak.

"Kyuhyun"

Sang pangeran vampire itu terperanjat saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu memanggilnya. Segera dia berbalik dan melihat Yesung berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa barang belanjaan.

"Yesungie" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya lalu segera melesat ke arah Yesung. Membawa namja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menebas seorang vampire yang berusaha menyerang Yesung. Yesung terpaku.

Rasanya...dia merindukan hal ini. Dia merindukan dekapan namja ini. Dia merindukan namja ini lebih dari apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Yesung. Memastikan bahwa namja itu tak terluka.

Sorot caramel itu akhirnya bersinar. Bersinar terang di bawah sinar bulan. Setelah sekian lama redup dan kehilangan fokusnya, kini binar caramel favorit Kyuhyun itu kembali.

"Bodoh"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa hanya melindungiku dari vampire-vampire itu? Kenapa tidak melindungiku dari Kibum?" ucap Yesung.

"Yesungie"

"Aku bisa menghadapi vampire-vampire lemah itu sendirian. Tapi aku tak bisa menghadapi serangan halus Kibum. Sekuat tenaga aku melawannya. Yang ada malah tenagaku semakin terkuras. Aku kehilangan fokusku. Dan" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Dan?"

"Aku nyaris kehilangan memoriku tentang kalian. Tentangmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Maafkan aku. Tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk melepasmu dari kuasa Kibum"

"Aku takut" suara Yesung bergetar. "Aku takut Kibum mengambil alih semua kuasa atas diriku"

"Sshh" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat. "Aku takkan membiarkannya terjadi"

"Jangan pergi" lirih Yesung.

"Tidak akan"

.

.

Jongin dan Kwangmin sontak bersorak senang saat melihat Yesung datang bersama Kyuhyun. Apalagi melihat hyung tersayang mereka baik-baik saja bahkan tampak bersinar.

"Kau kemana saja hyung? Kami merindukanmu" ucap Kwangmin.

"Well, hyung ada urusan penting yang harus hyung selesaikan"

"Urusan penting apa sampai kau melupakan Yesung hyung" cibir Jongin.

"Jongin" sentak Yesung dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tau hyung? Setiap malam Yesung hyung selalu melamun. Terkadang menyebut namamu. Sepertinya dia merindukanmu" tambah Kwangmin.

"Kwangmin!" Yesung tak berani membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang. Apalagi ditambah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens. Oh! Oh! Jangan lupakan seringai tampan sang pangeran itu.

"Well, apalagi yang dilakukan hyung manis kalian ini selama aku tidak ada, eum?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendekati kedua remaja itu.

Bagaikan anak kecil yang disuruh bercerita, Jongin dan Kwangmin bergantian mengatakan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Yesung. Tentu saja dengan tambahan sedikit bumbu pemanis.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan berlebihan! Hyung tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai jatuh sakit!" pekik Yesung kesal. Hell, adik-adiknya ini berbakat jadi pengarang ternyata.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Ah sudah berapa lama dia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Sejak Yesung jadi kekasih Kibum? Atau sejak Kibum mulai gencar mencoba memanipulasi Yesung? Entahlah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tidur heum? Bukankah besok masih sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku menunggu Youngmin hyung. Dia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku" Kwangmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aish sudah ayo tidur" Jongin menyeret adiknya. "Kenapa kau tidak peka sih? Kyuhyun hyung ingin berduaan dengan Yesung hyung"

Oh crap!

Sekarang wajah Yesung dan Kyuhyun makin merah. Apa-apaan Jongin itu. Seenaknya saja.

Kyuhyun berdeham sebentar sebelum menatap Yesung yang menunduk. Pegangannya pada tali plastik belanjaannya itu sangat erat. Kyuhyun tau Yesung gugup.

"Sudahlah abaikan saja mereka" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung, gemas.

"A-ah! Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meletakkan barang-barangku"

"Biar kubantu" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yesung, Kyuhyun segera membantu Yesung memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan itu ke dalam kulkas.

Hening menyelimuti. Tapi entah kenapa Yesung menikmatinya hingga tanpa sadar dia berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tahu tapi dia hanya membiarkannya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia tak tahan dengan keheningan ini.

"Lancar. Minggu depan aku sudah ujian skripsi"

"Tak terasa rupanya"

"Apanya?"

"Blue moon...tiga bulan lagi"

Yesung terhenyak, "Kau benar. Tiga bulan lagi"

"Apa..apa kau" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Lupakan"

Yesung mengangguk, "Tapi..bisakah kita tak perlu membicarakan blue moon?" namja itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "Rasanya tidak nyaman saat nyawa seseorang berada di tanganmu"

Kyuhyun paham hal itu, "Sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula bukankah sudah kukatakan hidupku tak serta merta hancur walaupun kau bukan mate-ku"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun serius. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-kata itu seperti enggan keluar. Alhasil namja manis itu hanya menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka selesai.

Yesung menggeleng, "Daripada jalan-jalan..aku punya tempat yang lebih bagus untuk malam ini"

Binar cokelat Kyuhyun bersinar jenaka, "Baiklah dimana itu?"

"Atap rumahku. Jongin dan Kwangmin baru saja membersihkannya dua hari lalu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah Yesung. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka takjup.

"Dari reaksimu, kurasa kau baru pertama kali kemari" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi kau benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari"

"Berapa tahun kau tinggal disini heum?"

"Mana ku tau kalau ternyata atap rumah ini bisa memandang langit luas" gerutu Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau menggemaskan sekali"

"Ya! Ya! Kau merusak tatanan rambut indahku" protes Yesung seraya menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun darinya. "Dan jangan menyebutku menggemaskan! Aku sama sekali tidak menggemaskan" Yesung protes disertai wajahnya yang merona, tentu saja Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Tapi bagiku kau menggemaskan" Kyuhyun berpura-pura memandangi Yesung intens. "Juga cantik"

Yesung berulang kali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemana pun asal tidak ke arah Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya mendadak lembek seperti jelly jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung tercekat saat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun semakin menerpa wajahnya. Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Yesung.

Chu~

Yesung tak menolak saat Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan bibir mereka. Awalnya dia terkejut tapi sepersekian detik kemudian dia menutup matanya. Menikmati lumatan lembut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Yesung dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping Yesung. Yesung sesekali juga membalas lumatan itu.

"Jika" mulai Kyuhyun setelah melepas tautan bibirnya. "Jika Kibum mulai memanipulasimu, mulai menggerogoti memory-mu..ingatlah malam ini. Ingatlah saat aku menciummu. Ingatlah saat kau bersamaku" ucapnya lembut.

Yesung mengangguk mantap kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. Dia akan mengingatnya. Ah tidak. Yesung akan menyimpannya dalam hati.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Trang! Trang!

"Kemampuanmu meningkat Yang Mulia"

"Apa menurutmu aku sudah bisa mengalahkan guardian itu?"

"Kurasa bisa"

Yang Mulia itu tersenyum puas. Dia akan segera mengajak para guardian itu untuk bertarung. Merebut Hope Jewelry yang sudah mereka janjikan.

"Sebenernya apa yang membuat Yang Mulia begitu ingin memiliki Hope Jewelry itu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang sangat ingin dan harus kulakukan tapi aku takkan pernah bisa melakukannya. Aku harap dengan berlian itu, hal yang tak dapat kulakukan secara langsung itu bisa terjadi"

"Tapi..bukankah itu berbahaya? Nyawa Yang Mulia sebagai gantinya"

"Tak masalah jika itu bisa melindungi Yesung"

Sang panglima itu terdiam. Dia baru melihat Yang Mulia Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun seperti ini. Biasanya sang pewaris itu memiliki rasa optimisme yang tinggi. Harga dirinya tak mengijinkan sang pangeran itu menyerah, putus asa, lemah.

Melihat sang pangeran sampai seperti ini, panglima itu jadi tau betapa orang bernama Yesung itu sangat berharga bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus yakin kau bisa melakukannya Yang Mulia"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melakukan hal ini. Tak boleh ada kegagalan"

Yeah, selama ini Kyuhyun tetap melakukan latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Dia adalah pewaris klan dan vampire spesial yang tentu saja memiliki kemampuan yang tak main-main.

Tapi dari semua itu Kyuhyun merasa belum sepadan dengan para guardian hope jewelry incarannya. Mereka jauh lebih terlatih. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun tak bisa memaksakan pertarungan dengan kemampuan begitu saja. Dia harus menyiapkan sebaik mungkin.

Selama ini tak ada yang tau jika dia berlatih keras untuk dapat mengalahkan para guardian itu. Hanya panglima yang selalu menemaninya berlatih yang mengetahui tujuannya. Kyuhyun tak mau ambil resiko kedua adiknya ikut bertarung.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun meningkatkan latihannya. Dia mempelajari banyak jurus dan meningkatkan kemampuannya. Dia benar-benar memfokuskan diri untuk pertarungan itu. Tak lupa dengan kebiasaanya melindungi Yesung dari jauh.

Bicara soal Yesung, Kibum sudah kembali ke Korea. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Dan otomatis Yesung kembali dibelenggu Kibum. Tapi sepertinya belenggu itu kian menipis.

Ada Sehun dan Youngmin yang membantunya melindungi Yesung. Ada Jongin dan Kwangmin yang membantunya 'membawa' Yesung kembali. Kyuhyun bisa mempercayakan Yesung pada mereka selagi dia fokus pada pertarungan.

"Hyung..apa kau tak ada rencana mengunjungi Yesung?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia terlalu keras berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kibum sampai tubuhnya sakit. Organ asetnya retak"

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti itu?!" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Tanyakan itu pada orang yang sama sekali tak membantu Yesung melepaskan diri. Kau tau Yesung hanya membutuhkanmu"

"Youngmin benar. Dia hanya membutuhkanmu untuk lepas dari Kibum. Jongin dan Kwangmin memang bisa, tapi mereka tak sekuat itu"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Mungkin benar, dia sendiri yang harus membawa Yesung kembali sebelum Kibum benar-benar menguasai Yesung. Kyuhyun takkan membiarkannya lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba ayahnya datang dengan raut wajah yang murka.

"Appa? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?! Kau berniat bertarung dengan para guardian itu tanpa memberitahukan siapapun huh?! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu?!"

Ketiga vampire itu terkejut mendengar auman amarah sang ayah, dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sehun dan Youngmin terkejut karena Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terkejut karena appa-nya mengetahui fakta itu.

"Biarkan kami yang mengurus orang bodoh ini appa" desis Youngmin.

"Aku serahkan dia pada kalian" ucap tuan Cho sebelum akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan ketiga putranya.

Bugh!

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung memukul Kyuhyun. Tak sekuat tenaga memang tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung.

"Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hyung. Tapi yang jelas aku muak. Kau tak seperti biasanya" desis Sehun.

"Apa Kim Yesung merubahmu sejauh ini? Apa kau menyerah? Kasian sekali Kim Yesung harus berharap pada orang yang lemah sepertimu" ucapan Youngmin tak kalah sadisnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan raut wajah meremehkan, "Kalian takkan tau rasanya"

"Apa? Memiliki mate seorang aset yang sulit diraih? Hell! Ada apa denganmu hyung?! Kau benar-benar seperti bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Apa-apaan keputusan itu?!" Youngmin mendengus.

"Asal kau tau, menggunakan hope jewelry itu benar-benar keputusan bodoh"

"Tau apa kau?" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Percaya padaku. Yesung adalah mate-mu. Kau adalah mate Yesung"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Aku tau hyung. Kau cukup percaya hal itu. Dan jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh" tegas Sehun.

"Daripada kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, ada baiknya kau menemui Yesung. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan sebelum kau menyesal" selesai mengatakan hal itu, Youngmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Youngmin benar. Kondisi Yesung jauh dari kata baik hyung. Kau harus membawanya jauh dari Kibum. Aku khawatir dia tak bisa bertahan" kali ini Sehun meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun diam. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada mate tercintanya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak tau kabar Yesung selama ini. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah tak pernah mengunjungi Yesung lagi selama seminggu ini.

"Sepertinya hanya itu caranya" gumamnya yakin.

Kyuhyun langsung berteleport ke rumah Yesung. Dia harus menyelamatkan namja manis itu.

Begitu masuk rumah, Kyuhyun tertegun. Yesung tertidur di sofa dengan keadaan yang terbilang kacau. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir. Sesekali Yesung mengernyit seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Yesung ala pengantin wanita. Mengecup dahinya cukup lama sebelum kembali berteleport menuju mansion-nya.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Yesung terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengenai sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terasa berat dengan kepala yang luar biasa pusing. Yesung hanya mampu membuka matanya sekali kemudian tertutup lagi.

Matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan dahinya dikecup oleh seseorang. Akhirnya dia melihat orang yang ingin dia lihat. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hey..sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung mengangguk, "Ini..dimana?"

"Kau berada di mansionku. Kamarku lebih tepatnya" Kyuhyun merapikan poni Yesung. "Tidurlah lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Untuk sementara lebih baik kau tinggal disini"

Yesung mengangguk lagi. Matanya kembali terasa berat. Tapi sebelum dia kembali tertidur, dia sempat menanyakan kabar adik-adiknya.

"Kau tenang saja. Adik-adikmu aman bersama Sehun dan Youngmin. Yang terpenting sekarang kau istirahat, untuk penyembuhanmu" Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening Yesung.

Sembari memejamkan matanya, Yesung menggeserkan tubuhnya. Memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun berbaring bersamanya. Kyuhyun tentu saja menuruti keinginan yang tercintanya itu.

Begitu merasakan sisi tempat tidur sebelahnya memberat, Yesung langsung memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur memeluk pinggang Yesung. Membawa sang aset itu untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Yesung melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. Detakan jantung Kyuhyun cukup kecil. Yesung tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan keadaannya. Dia tertidur.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan melindungimu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan benang tipis yang mengikat Yesung. Benang yang membuat Yesung terikat dengan Kibum. Benang yang perlahan mengikis memory Yesung.

Yesung semakin menyamankan dirinya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya dengan irama lembut. Dia berharap ini bukan mimpi. Cho Kyuhyun bersamanya. Memeluknya. Mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

Pagi hari adalah waktu saat Yesung kembali terbangun. Dia tersenyum begitu menyadari jika dia berada dalam pelukan posesif Cho Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti Yesung merasakan wajahnya panasnya.

"Selamat pagi" Yesung tersentak mendengar suara bass itu.

"Pagi" cicitnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan posisinya kemudian mensejajarkan kepala mereka, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik" ucap Yesung.

"Nanti...saat kondisimu benar-benar pulih, aku akan mengobati organ aset-mu" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku tak mengerti apa itu organ aset, tapi aku percayakan padamu"

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya kemudian mengecup kening Yesung lama. Tanpa sadar Yesung memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkanmu makanan"

"Memangnya di mansion vampire seperti ini ada makanan manusia" gurau Yesung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis kemudian mencubit hidung Yesung, "Tentu saja ada. Hampir semua pelayan disini adalah manusia. Terlebih lagi ada kau dan adik-adikmu disini"

"Apa Jongin dan Kwangmin baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatirkan mereka. Sehun dan Youngmin sangat mampu menjaga mereka" Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Yesung. "Pulihkan tenaga dan kekuatanmu dulu setelah itu baru khawatirkan yang lain"

Yesung tertawa kecil kemudian menatap Kyuhyun serius, "Kibum?"

"Jangan menyebutnya atau memikirkannya. Dia memasang benang tipis padamu yang membuatmu terikat dengannya. Saat ini dia tak tau keberadaanmu, tapi jika kau menyebut namanya atau memikirkannya, dalam sekejap dia akan menjemputmu" terang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu..bagaimana kalau"

"Cukup pulihkan dirimu dan pikirkan aku. Aku pasti melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan namja itu menghipnotismu lagi"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Entah kenapa aku langsung percaya dengan ucapanmu"

"Kau memang harus percaya padaku"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening Yesung sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Tapi langkahnya tertahan saat lengannya dipegangi Yesung. Vampire itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau...kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi lalu pergi ke suatu tempat" Kyuhyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Yesung ragu.

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini saja. Tak akan lama aku janji"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Tapi aku.."

"Hey Yesungie" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut. "Tak apa. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Atau aku akan memanggil Jongin dan Kwangmin untuk menemanimu disini asalkan kau istirahat"

Yesung mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut halus Yesung sebelum melesat ke kamar mandi. Yesung hanya memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu.

Ada satu perasaan yang sedari tadi menggelayutinya. Perasaan khawatir terhadap Kyuhyun. Yesung sendiri tak tau kenapa dia harus merasa khawatir. Tapi perasaan khawatir itu tak bisa ditahan.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Yang sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung di mansion hanya untuk berlatih. Kali ini dia meminta sang panglima untuk berlatih di tempat lain. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa kedua adiknya kemungkinan besar akan mendatangi kastil.

Jangan dikira Kyuhyun akan menghentikan niatannya untuk merebut berlian itu. Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang memiliki tekad yang kuat. Jika dia sudah bertekad untuk merebut itu, maka akan dia lakukan apapun caranya. Begitu pun dengan tekad untuk membuat Yesung jatuh cinta padanya. Walaupun sulit tapi Kyuhyun tetap akan melakukannya.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa tidak anda hentikan saja niat anda itu?"

"Cih! Aku takkan berhenti. Hope jewelry itu benar-benar kubutuhkan jika seandainya aku tak bisa menjaganya" suara Kyuhyun terdengar memelan begitu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sang panglima itu terdiam, "Bagaimana jika seandainya anda justru mendapatkan mate anda? Apa anda tetap berniat untuk menggunakan hope jewelry itu? Bagaimana jika anda justru mati disaat mate anda membutuhkan anda?"

Giliran Kyuhyun terdiam. Sejujurnya dia tak memikirkan hal itu. Yang dia tau dia harus merebut berlian harapan yang langka. Jika saat blue moon tiba nanti Yesung tak mencintainya, maka Kyuhyun akan menggunakan berlian itu agar menggantikannya menjaga Yesung.

Hanya itu. Kyuhyun ingin merebut berlian itu agar kelak Yesung tetap terlindung dari bahaya apapun.

.

.

Tak sesuai janjinya pada Yesung tadi, Kyuhyun kembali lima jam kemudian. Wajahnya luar biasa lelah. Tapi dia dapat menutupinya dengan baik dihadapan Yesung.

Sang pangeran vampire itu menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Yesung tengah bergurau dengan Jongin dan Kwangmin. Sepertinya kedua adiknya memang membawa mate mereka kemari.

"Hyung" Kyuhyun menoleh begitu melihat Youngmin berdiri di belakangnya.

".Ada apa?"

"Tadi saat di sekolah, Kwangmin bertemu Kibum. Namja itu mencari Yesung"

Kyuhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Youngmin, "Lalu?"

"Tentu saja Kwangmin berkata dia tak tau. Tapi namja itu memaksa. Kwangmin bilang namja itu sempat terdiam dengan mata memerah. Kurasa dia menggunakan ikatannya untuk menemukan Yesung" jelas sang adik bungsu.

"Sial! Dia masih berusaha menguasai Yesung rupanya"

"Aakkkhh!"

Kyuhyun dan Youngmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar begitu mendengar suara teriakan Yesung. Mata cokelat Kyuhyun melebar begitu melihat Yesung memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kyu hyung! Ye-Yesung hyung"

"Tenanglah baby" ucap Youngmin lalu memeluk mate-nya.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepala Yesung kemudian menghadap ke arahnya. "Hey Yesungie lihat aku"

Mata Yesung bergerak-gerak liar. Yesung mulai kehilangan fokusnya lagi. Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama namja itu. Cukup hanya Yesung balas memandang matanya itu akan membuat Yesung menemukan dirinya kembali.

Gotcha!

Yesung akhirnya memandang matanya. Dan secara perlahan Kyuhyun dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam onix hitam milik namja manis di depannya ini. Mata itu masih sedikit bergetar hingga akhirnya cairan bening meluncur mulus dari mata indah itu.

"Kibum menemukanku" isaknya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan erat seraya membisikkan sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan hati namja itu. Yesung memandang Jongin dan Kwangmin bergantian. Dia tersenyum untuk menenangkan kedua adiknya.

"Menurutmu aku harus apa jika dia kembali melakukan hal itu?" tanya Yesung dengan suara pelan.

"Kau harus melawannya. Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu? Kau cukup ingat aku, adikmu, Sehun dan Youngmin. Kau cukup mengingat hal-hal bersama kami" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut belakang Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau itu tidak berhasil?"

"Aku akan membawamu" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

"Kau harus mengingat janjimu itu" gumam Yesung.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke perusahaannya. Sekedar mengecek dan menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai CEO disana. Tapi siapa sangka dia malah didatangi Kibum di kantornya.

"Wow~ direktur kita sepertinya sedang sibuk" ucap Kibum begitu memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miring meremehkan andalannya, "Tumben sekali kau mencariku. Merindukanku, eh?"

"Cih! Aku tak suka basa-basi jadi langsung saja" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun tajam. "Dimana Yesung? Kau sembunyikan dimana 'kekasihku'?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata kekasihku.

"Kekasihmu? Sejak kapan?" Kyuhyun pura-pura terkejut.

Kibum menyeringai tipis, "Kau baru tau? Yesung resmi menjadi kekasihku sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Dia sendiri yang bilang jika dia mencintaiku"

"Dengan manipulasi darimu tepatnya"

Kibum tertawa remeh, "Sudah kuduga kau sudah mengetahuinya. Ini akan menjadi sempurna jika kau tidak menyembunyikan kekasihku itu"

"Apa aku mengganggu prosesnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya polos. "Benang itu...akan kuhancurkan" desisnya berbahaya.

"Kau takkan bisa melakukannya"

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Takkan kubiarkan"

"Coba saja"

Kibum sudah hendak menyerang Kyuhyun saat pangeran vampire itu mulai menunjukkan pengaruhnya. Kyuhyun sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok vampire-nya.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajamnya. Berusaha mengetahui letak kelemahan satu sama lain. Walau hasilnya sama saja. Mereka sama-sama kuat untuk dapat tertembus dengan mudah.

"Serahkan Yesung padaku" desis Kibum.

"Tak akan pernah"

"Kau akan menyesali hal ini"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Ceh! Menyesal? Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau yang akan menyesal bermain denganku"

"Kita lihat hasil akhirnya nanti, sajangnim" Kibum kembali menyeringai.

Kyuhyun hanya balas menyeringai. Dia membiarkan rivalnya itu pergi dari ruangannya. Hanya untuk kali ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang bersiap pulang saat tiba-tiba Sehun datang. Sedikit bingung tapi Kyuhyun tetap mengikuti sang adik pergi ke kastil.

"Youngmin sudah tau bagaimana caranya memutus ikatan itu" ucapan Sehun itu sukses membuat atensi Kyuhyun sepenuhnya terarah padanya.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana caranya?"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan pedangnya dengan beringas. Segala rintangan yang disiapkan panglimanya ditebas dengan tanpa perasaan. Dalam setiap pertarungan, Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menggunakan perasaan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang marah. Bagaimana mungkin hal yang membuat Yesung terbebas dari belenggu Kibum justru sangat sulit didapat. Air suci.

Kyuhyun sangat tau betapa sulitnya mendapat air suci dari pegunungan putih. Pegunungan putih adalah pegunungan transparan yang sangat sulit ditemui. Pegunungan itu berada dimanapun jika si pencari dapat menemukannya.

Dan Kyuhyun tau itu adalah hal yang sulit.

Crang! Crang! Slash!

Kyuhyun melampiaskan semua kemarahannya kepada sasaran pedangnya. Membuat benda itu semakin tak berbentuk.

"Yang Mulia, cukup. Anda harus mengontrol emosi anda. Para guardian itu takkan bisa dikalahkan dengan emosi Yang Mulia"

Kyuhyun berhenti. Namja itu kembali menghela nafas sebelum menyimpan pedang kebanggannya di dalam tubuh. Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk meredakan emosinya yang terlanjur tersulut.

"Saat bulan baru aku akan bertarung dengan guardian itu"

"Yang Mulia"

"Panglima Lee! Latih aku lagi. Dan jangan sampai mereka tahu hal ini"

Sayangnya Kyuhyun melupakan kemampuan keluarganya

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Kyuhyun baru pulang setelah tiga hari berlatih. Selama tiga hari dia mengasingkan diri. Bersembunyi demi bisa berlatih keras.

Dan di mansion, dia disambut oleh kedua orang tua, adik-adiknya, beserta Yesung. Tapi anehnya Yesung sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Ayahnya menatap marah dan kecewa.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku..ada urusan perusahaan" Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan tajam kedua adiknya.

"Aku tau kau kuat Kyunnie. Kau adalah pewaris klan yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa" ucapan sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun was was. "Tapi kemampuan itu bukan untuk merebut hope jewelry"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Seluruh keluarganya sudah mengetahui itu. Termasuk Yesung. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung. Berusaha mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan hal itu hyung?"

"Wae?"

"Itu berbahaya bodoh!" desis Sehun kesal. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan itu"

.

"Aku tetap akan melakukannya!"

"Apa kau kira Yesung hyung akan menyukainya? Apa kau kira Yesung hyung akan berterima kasih jika kau berhasil merebut hope jewelry itu?!" sentak Youngmin.

"Youngmin!" Kyuhyun langsung membentak adik bungsunya itu.

"Kau ingin merebut berlian bodoh itu karena ingin melindungi Yesung hyung kan?! Jika saat blue moon nanti kau tak bisa bersatu dengan Yesung hyung maka kau akan menggunakan hope jewelry itu untuk menggantikanmu menjaga dan melindungi Yesung hyung, begitu kan hyung?"

"Hentikan!" Kyuhyun kembali membentak Youngmin. Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah Yesung yang menegang.

"Kenapa?!"

Kyuhyun mengunci mulutnya. Dia tak ingin mengatakan apapun selama ada Yesung. Kyuhyun tak ingin Yesung kembali merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun tau selama ini Yesung merasa bersalah karena nasib hidupnya tergantung pada namja manis itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau menambah rasa bersalah itu.

"Hyung! Kalau kau bertanya pada Yesung hyung, aku yakin dia akan menyuruhmu berhenti" gumam Sehun.

"Aku...aku takkan berhenti" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku tetap akan merebut berlian itu"

"Kau akan tetap melakukannya? Walaupun aku yang memintamu berhenti?" Yesung membuka suaranya.

Kyuhyun sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Lidahnya semakin kelu saat melihat Yesung memandangnya intens. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan penuh harap yang dilayangkan Yesung padanya.

"A-aku.."

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya walaupun aku melarangmu?" suara Yesung sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Yesung terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah terserah. Lakukan sesukamu" ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar rumah.

"Hyung!" Jongin dan Kwangmin langsung berlari menyusul sang hyung.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sehun yang kesal langsung memukul wajah tampan itu. Membuat kedua orang tua mereka memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hanya menyadarkanmu. Jangan menyesal" ucap Sehun enteng.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menyusul Yesung. Beruntunglah namja itu masih berada di sekitar mansionnya.

Grep~

"Maaf Yesungie. Maafkan aku"

".." Yesung diam. Tak berniat menjawab atau membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya. Aku janji tak akan berusaha merebut berlian harapan itu"

Mendengar hal itu Yesung berbalik. Menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Janji kau takkan melakukannya?"

"Aku janji Yesungie"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega kemudian membawa Yesung kembali ke dalam rumah. Disusul Kwangmin dan Jongin yang tak kalah leganya.

.

.

Malam harinya Yesung merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Raut wajahnya sangat kesakitan.

Mata sipit itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang onix kembar yang bergerak tanpa fokus. Yesung kembali dalam kuasa Kibum.

Dengan perlahan Yesung keluar dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Turun perlahan dari ranjang kemudian keluar kamar.

Dengan langkah seperti orang mabuk, Yesung menuruni tangga kemudian keluar dari rumah. Dengan mudah Yesung membuka pagar besar mansion Kyuhyun. Masih dengan sorot mata yang kehilangan fokus.

Di luar sana, Kibum sudah menunggu dengan seringainya. Begitu jarak mereka dekat, Kibum langsung memeluk Yesung erat.

"Aku merindukanmu baby"

"Aku...juga" ucap Yesung datar.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini"

Yesung hanya menurut saja saat Kibum menariknya memasuki mobil. Membawanya entah kemana tanpa membawa baju lain. Membawanya semakin jauh dari rumah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Maapkeun atas segala keterlambatannya~

Saya writers block gila-gilaan. Dan sampai sini kemampuan saya. Saya tau ini bakal jadi sangat aneh dan ancur.

Sekali lagi saya berharap kalian mau memberikan saran atau kritik buat saya karena saya rasa chapter ini bener-bener no sense u,u

Maapkeun~

Ah iya! Jangan sungkan ngingetin saya buat lanjutin ini karena saya pelupa banget xD

Wanna give me some review?

Big love, clou3elf


	8. Chapter 8

Blue Moon - Chapter 8

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo ada yang bilang kalo ini harus sampe end *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD. Dan maapkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya. Aku janji tak akan berusaha merebut berlian harapan itu"

"Janji kau takkan melakukannya?"

"Aku janji Yesungie"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega kemudian membawa Yesung kembali ke dalam rumah. Disusul Kwangmin dan Jongin yang tak kalah leganya.

.

.

Malam harinya Yesung merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Raut wajahnya sangat kesakitan.

Mata sipit itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang onix kembar yang bergerak tanpa fokus. Yesung kembali dalam kuasa Kibum.

Dengan perlahan Yesung keluar dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Turun perlahan dari ranjang kemudian keluar kamar.

Dengan langkah seperti orang mabuk, Yesung menuruni tangga kemudian keluar dari rumah. Dengan mudah Yesung membuka pagar besar mansion Kyuhyun. Masih dengan sorot mata yang kehilangan fokus.

Di luar sana, Kibum sudah menunggu dengan seringainya. Begitu jarak mereka dekat, Kibum langsung memeluk Yesung erat.

"Aku merindukanmu baby"

"Aku...juga" ucap Yesung datar.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini"

Yesung hanya menurut saja saat Kibum menariknya memasuki mobil. Membawanya entah kemana tanpa membawa baju lain. Membawanya semakin jauh dari rumah.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Pagi harinya mansion keluarga Cho mendadak dipenuhi teriakan dan aura kemarahan. Itu berasal dari kamar sang pewaris Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu marah saat tak mendapati Yesung di sampingnya ataupun merasakan aura keberadaan Yesung di rumahnya.

Kyuhyun merutuki ketidaksensitifan dirinya semalam hingga tak mengetahui jika Yesung melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun tak tau kemana Yesung dan kenapa dia sangat sulit menghubungi namja manis itu. Si sulung Cho itu semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri begitu dia merasa 'haus' disaat seperti ini.

"Hyung! Kendalikan dirimu hyung!" Sehun langsung memegangi sang hyung begitu namja itu mulai menunjukkan perubahan dirinya.

"Grrmm" 

Kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok Jongin yang berada di ambang pintu dengan pandangan lapar. Sehun tau itu.

"Jonginnie lari! Cepat! Dan minta eomma kemari!" seru Sehun. Dia berusaha menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tak menyerang Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju kamar kedua orang tua vampire bersaudara itu. Dengan terengah memanggil sang ibu yang dengan sigap berteleportasi menuju kamar si sulung. Meninggalkan Jongin yang hampir terjatuh karena terkejut melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Eomma! Darah! Siapkan darah. Kyuhyun hyung harus 'minum' sekarang juga"

Sosok ibu itu langsung menyiapkan darah segar dalam jumlah cukup banyak untuk sang putra. Menyodorkan minuman itu kepada sang putra sembari mengomel betapa menyebalkannya Kyuhyun jika sudah seperti ini.

"Kau harus memperingati hyung-mu ini untuk tidak lagi meninggalkan jadwalnya. Lihat akibatnya. Menyusahkan saja"

Sehun melepas pegangannya pada Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh, "Percayalah eomma. Aku, Youngmin bahkan Yesung hyung sudah sering sekali memperingatinya tapi memang putra eomma ini sangat keras kepala"

"Ah iya. Temui Jongin. Sepertinya dia sangat shock melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu" sang ibu tampaknya sedikit kesal dengan Kyuhyun. "Seenaknya saja membuat calon menantuku shock seperti itu"

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang ingin eomma lakukan pada orang ini" Sehun terkekeh setelah mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan pelototan Kyuhyun padanya.

Setelah Sehun pergi, barulah atensi Nyonya Cho terarah sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun yang kini tertunduk. Mata kucing sang ibu menyorot tajam pada putranya.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kau kehilangan Yesung?"

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut tapi kemudian dia kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Ibunya ini seorang peramal. Mudah baginya untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu.

"Kalau aku tak salah ingat, aku pernah bilang jika perjalananmu akan sangat panjang untuk bisa bersatu dengan Yesung. Akan banyak rintangan yang harus kau hadapi. Salah satunya ini. Diluar kemampuannya, Yesung memiliki aura yang hangat. Aura yang bisa membuat semua orang menyukainya dan menginginkannya. Termasuk Kim Kibum. Aku tak akan heran jika namja itu melakukan ini"

"Eo-eomma..maksudmu, Yesung sedang berada bersama Kibum?" Kyuhyun terbata.

"Yeah, semalam Kibum berhasil menemukan keberadaan Yesung dan kembali memanipulasinya. Dan yeah kau tau selanjutnya seperti apa"

"Dimana?! Apa kau tau dimana mereka?!" Kyuhyun langsung panic.

Percayalah. Mengetahui jika orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan rivalmu adalah hal yang paling tak ingin Kyuhyun alami.

"Sayangnya begitu Yesung berada di tangan Kibum, eomma sudah tak dapat mengawasinya. Kim Kibum itu" jeda sejenak "..dia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan jejak"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Jika sang ibu saja tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Yesung, maka ini buruk. Kyuhyun takut namja itu tak bisa bertahan. Kyuhyun belum sempat memulihkan tenaga Yesung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan segera kerahkan semua kemampuanmu untuk mencari Yesung sebelum terlambat. Blue moon tak akan menunggu"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Otaknya mendadak memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dia juga sedang berusaha memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung. Dia harus segera menemukan namja itu sebelum Kibum melakukan sesuatu padanya.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat….

.

.

Namja yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun kelimpungan itu kini masih tertidur dengan tenang. Yesung sedang berada dalam pengawasan Kibum. Tapi percayalah, hanya raganya saja yang tertidur. Sementara jiwa dan pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa tenang. Siapapun tak akan bisa tenang jika seorang predator berada di dekatmu.

Yesung sudah tak bisa melawan. Jiwa dan pikirannya sudah menolak pengaruh Kibum. Tapi apalah daya jika tenaganya saja terbatas. Yesung belum benar-benar pulih saat Kibum menculiknya semalam. Dia tau Kibum membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hanya saja Yesung tak tau dimana lokasinya.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk melakukan kontak dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya Kibum sudah menutup semua aksesnya. Yesung benar-benar merasa seperti seorang boneka sekarang. Sama sekali tak bisa menolak apa yang sudah diprogramkan untuknya.

Yesung bisa merasakan jika perlahan-lahan Kibum mulai memasuki alam pikirnya. Berusaha mengambil alih pikiran terdalamnya. Berusaha membuatnya melupakan kenangan yang dimilikinya. Membuatnya mengosongkan pikirannya.

Sementara namja itu, Kim Kibum, kini tengah menatap Yesung dengan pandangan lembut yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan yang hanya ditujukannya pada Kim Yesung. Kibum tersenyum.

"Maaf, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memilikimu. Aku sudah tak perduli dengan vampire itu selama kau bersamaku" ucap Kibum.

Kibum sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Itu Heechul, kakaknya. Kibum tersenyum tipis membalas senyum kakaknya.

"Apa, apa kau yakin tak akan menyesali hal ini?" Tanya Heechul.

"Apa yang akan kusesali? Ini jalan terbaik hyung"

"Tapi Kibum-ah..kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau berencana untuk memasuki pikirannya, menghapus semua memorinya. Menurutku itu, terlalu kejam. Dia akan kehilangan jati dirinya. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Aku tau hyung! Tapi aku mencintainya! Aku akan membuatnya juga mencintaiku. Apapun caranya"

Heechul menggeleng, "Tidak Kibum. Kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya terobsesi untuk memilikinya karena dia adalah orang yang berharga bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sangat ingin menghancurkan vampire itu makanya kau melakukan hal ini"

"Tadinya. Tadinya memang itu yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi" Kibum menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku mencintainya hyung. Aku mencintai Kim Yesung"

"Tidak Kim Kibum. Kau tidak men-"

"APA YANG INGIN KAU DENGAR?! AKU MENCINTAI KIM YESUNG, HYUNG! Aku mencintainya" Kibum menatap nanar Yesung.

Heechul menghela nafas kemudian menepuk pundak sang adik. "Apapun, kau tau dengan jelas kan aku akan mendukungmu apapun yang kau lakukan. aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesali apa yang sudah kau perbuat Kibum-ah"

"Aku takkan menyesalinya hyung. Aku takkan menyesal" gumam Kibum.

Heechul kembali menghela nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Kibum. Meninggalkan Kim Kibum yang masih terpaku menatap Yesung. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu. Yang jelas dia sedang bergelut, berperang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau milikku Kim Yesung. Bencilah aku sepuasmu sebelum aku menghapus semua memori dirimu. Sebelum kau melupakan adik-adikmu dan melupakan vampire tak berguna itu" selesai mengatakan hal itu, Kibum keluar.

Melewatkan moment Yesung yang meneteskan air mata karena ucapannya barusan.

.

.

Yesung's side

"Tidak! Kibum tak boleh merenggut semua memoriku. Aku takkan biarkan dia melakukan hal itu"

"Kyuhyun-ah..Cho Kyuhyun. Kumohon selamatkan aku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Yesung berusaha mempertahankan ingatannya. Kibum bisa membekukan lapisan luarnya. Tapi selama ini Kibum tak bisa menembus lapisan terdalam pikiran dan hati Yesung. Itu sebabnya Yesung bisa lolos selama ini. Tapi Yesung tak yakin ini akan berhasil kali ini. Dia sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi.

Dia hanya bisa mencoba menghalangi dengan mengingat semua yang telah dia lakukan bersama kedua adiknya dan ketiga vampire itu, terutama Kyuhyun.

Saat-saat dimana Yesung menemukan kedua adiknya, mengobati luka mereka, menyekolahkan mereka, berlibur bersama untuk yang pertama kali, mempertemukan kedua adiknya itu dengan mate mereka. Yesung juga menggunakan ingatan tentang usaha adiknya dalam melindungi dirinya dari Ziyu dan dimana akhirnya kedua adiknya itu mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka adalah mate dari kedua vampire special serta fakta bahwa Yesung adalah seorang asset.

Yesung juga mengingat saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Youngmin. Saat dimana Yesung berusaha menyembunyikan adik-adiknya dari kedua vampire itu. Juga saat dimana Yesung akhirnya mengetahui betapa kedua vampire itu sangat mencintai adik-adiknya. Juga saat dimana Sehun dan Youngmin membuatnya sadar bahwa dia memang membutuhkan Kyuhyun.

Dan, Cho Kyuhyun. Banyak hal yang sangat diingat Yesung dari namja itu. Saat mereka bertemu, dimana saat itu Kyuhyun mengambil ciuman pertamanya dengan panas. Kemudian saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan banyak tempat yang indah di malam hari. Saat Kyuhyun melindunginya. Dan, saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan itu semua" ucap Yesung.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sekitar satu minggu Yesung menghilang. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mencari Yesung. Tapi nihil. Kibum benar-benar serius mem-block semua akses Yesung. Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali mencoba berkomunikasi, meminta bantuan sang eomma dan Jungkook untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung, bahkan sampai berusaha menerobos pikiran Yesung. Semuanya nihil.

Jongin dan Kwangmin juga sudah membantu. Mereka mendatangi café milik Heechul tapi café itu sudah dijual. Mereka juga sudah mendatangi kampus Yesung, tapi bahkan Yesung tak hadir di acara wisudanya dua hari lalu. Jongin dan Kwangmin sudah mendatangi semua tempat yang pernah didatangi Yesung. Bahkan tempat favoritnya pun sudah. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka menemukan jalan buntu.

"Yesungie hyung" mata Kwangmin sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan hyung tersayangnya itu.

Sudah dua hari ini Jongin dan Kwangmin tak sekolah. Mereka sibuk mencari keberadaan Yesung. Sehun dan Youngmin sudah kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan kedua bersaudara itu. Pasalnya kedua adik Yesung itu sangat khawatir sampai mengabaikan kesehatan mereka.

"Kwangminnie~ kau makanlah baby" bujuk Youngmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kwangmin menggeleng, "Yesung hyung belum ditemukan hyungie. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya"

"Aku tau. Tapi kau belum makan apapun tiga hari ini baby. Kau selalu mengabaikan jadwal makanmu selama kita melakukan misi itu. Aku tak mau kau sakit"

Youngmin mengusap pipi kanan Kwangmin dengan lembut. Vampire itu tersenyum miris merasakan betapa pipi yang dulu chubby itu kini menjadi sedikit tirus. Youngmin sangat mengkhawatirkan mate tercintanya ini. Kwangmin bukanlah orang yang memiliki daya tahan yang cukup kuat. Sudah cukup sering Kwangmin membuat Youngmin khawatir.

"Hyungie,Yesung hyung akan pulang kan? Kibum akan mengembalikan hyung-ku kan?" racau Kwangmin.

Youngmin membawa namja itu ke pelukannya. Mengelus surai hitam namja berusia 15 tahun itu. Menyalurkan ketenangan kepada Kwangmin.

"Yesung hyung akan kembali. Kalau Kibum tak juga mengembalikannya, aku sendiri yang akan menemukan Yesung hyung. Aku janji" sebenarnya Youngmin sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi demi membuat Kwangmin tenang, akan dia lakukan.

"Gomawo hyung. Jeongmal gomawoyo" Kwangmin balas memeluk Youngmin dengan erat. Mencari kekuatan dari vampire itu.

"Kwangminnie! Kwangie-ah!"

Kwangmin melepas pelukannya begitu mendengar suara Jongin. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Kajja! Aku baru saja melihat Heechul hyung lewat. Dia menuju ke sebuah café dekat sekolah"

Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua remaja itu langsung berlari menuju café yang dimaksud. Tentu saja Youngmin berada di belakang mereka. Menjaga kedua orang itu. Mereka terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan jarak yang harus ditempuh.

Tanpa ragu Kwangmin dan Jongin memasuki café itu. Mengedarkan pandangan mereka demi mencari sosok Heechul. Begitu netra mereka menemukan yang bersangkutan, mereka langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Heechul hyung"

Heechul nyaris tersedak saat mendengar kedua anak yang notabene adik dari Kim Yesung ini memanggilnya. Namja cantik itu tak sempat mengatakan apapun saat Jongin menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Membawanya ke sebuah gang sempit di dekat café.

"Hyung, kumohon jawab yang jujur" ucap Jongin terengah.

"Dimana Yesungie hyung?" Kwangmin berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

Youngmin memilih mengawasi dari kejauhan. Dia tak ingin menganggu kedua anak itu untuk mencari informasi guna menemukan keberadaan sang hyung tersayang.

"Ye-Yesung? Aku tak tau" ucapnya.

"Aku tau kau berbohong. Katakan yang sejujurnya, kumohon" Jongin bahkan sudah berlutut di hadapan Heechul.

Heechul melebarkan matanya, "Aku tak tau kemana Yesung! Percuma saja menanyaiku"

"Bukankah Kibum..hyung yang membawa hyung-ku?" Kwangmin langsung menanyakan intinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tolong hyung, jika kau bertemu Kibum hyung, bilang padanya untuk segera memulangkan Yesungie hyung kami. Jangan membuatnya menderita. Kumohon" kini giliran Kwangmin yang berlutut. Youngmin bersumpah akan langsung membakar orang ini sekarang juga jika dia mengabaikan Kwangmin.

"A-akan kusampaikan" ucap Heechul kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kedua anak yang menatapnya sedih itu.

"Hyung, kau percaya dia akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Kibum?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Berdoa saja Kwangie"

Kwangmin dan Jongin langsung terduduk sambil bersandar pada tembok. Mereka baru merasakan rasa sakit pada kakinya karena dipaksa berlari. Bahkan Kwangmin tak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Kwangie-ah, kakimu merah. Pabo-ya! Kenapa tidak mengenakan alas kaki" omel Jongin.

"Aku tak ingat hyung. Begitu kau bilang Heechul hyung menuju café dekat sekolah aku langsung berlari bersamamu" Kwangmin menunduk.

Jongin memeluk adik satu-satunya itu. Tangannya mengelus telapak kaki Kwangmin kemudian melepas alas kaki yang dipakainya. "Ini! Pakailah"

Kwangmin menggeleng, "Aniya. Hyung saja yang memakainya"

"Bodoh! Lalu bagaimana kau pulang dengan kaki seperti itu huh?! Pasti sakit sekali rasanya"

Belum sempat Kwangmin menjawab, Youngmin sudah menghampiri kedua anak itu bersama Sehun. "Kwangmin akan pulang bersamaku"

"Youngmin hyung/Sehun hyung" ucap Jongin dan Kwangmin bersamaan.

"Kajja Jonginnie. Kita kembali ke mansion" ajak Sehun.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau kembali ke rumah saja bersama Kwangmin, ah tidak! Aku sendiri saja. Kaki Kwangmin sakit"

"Aniya. Aku ikut Jongin hyung kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin menunggu Yesung hyung juga"

"Baiklah kembali ke rumah. Kami akan menemani kalian"

Kwangmin dan Jongin tersenyum lebar. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Disaat kedua adiknya sedang mencarinya, Kim Yesung sedang terduduk di kursi meja makan bersama Kim Kibum. Kibum sedang menyuapi 'kekasihnya' itu dengan makanan masakan kakak iparnya. Yesung baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Selesai mandi, Kibum memaksa untuk menyuapi namja manis itu.

"Kau harus banyak makan, baby. Aku tak mau kau sakit"

Yesung tersenyum datar kemudian mengangguk, "Aku..akan makan..kalau Kibummie..yang menyuapiku"

Kibum tertawa pelan, "Baiklah. Aku akan menyuapimu setiap hari. Dan kau juga harus menyuapiku, arraseo?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum kaku. Menerima suapan-suapan yang dilakukan Kibum padanya seperti seorang boneka. Tersenyum kaku pada namja Kim itu.

Kibum sendiri sangat tahu jika Yesung seperti boneka saat bersamanya. Bohong jika dia bilang dia bahagia. Kibum juga merasa sesak karena Yesung seperti ini. Dia ingin Yesung tersenyum lembut dengan tulus padanya. Dia ingin Yesung melakukan apapun yang namja itu inginkan. Kibum ingin Yesung menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersamanya.

"Kibum-ah"

Kibum langsung menoleh begitu mendengar Heechul memanggilnya. "Wae?"

"Kau tau, aku baru saja bertemu dengan kedua adik Yesung"

Mata Kibum melebar mendengar ucapan sang hyung, "A-apa yang mereka katakan? Dan, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Dengar dulu, bodoh. Mereka menanyakan keberadaan hyung-nya. Mereka bilang padaku agar kau mengembalikan Yesung. Dan.." Heechul menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Dan?"

"Dan jangan membuatnya menderita"

Kibum tertegun mendengar ucapan Heechul. Membuatnya menderita. Apa selama ini Yesung menderita? Kibum tak tau itu.

Pandangan Kibum beralih pada Yesung. Sorot mata datarnya mulai bereaksi begitu Heechul menyebut kedua adiknya. Kelereng hitam itu bergerak gelisah. Dan disitu Kibum mulai menyadari tindakannya menculik Yesung adalah salah. Dia mulai menyadari jika Yesung tak bisa dipisahkan dari kedua adik kesayangannya itu.

Tangan putih Kibum menangkupkan wajah Yesung. Mengelus lembut pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan kedua adikmu itu?"

Yesung mengangguk antusias. Kibum tersenyum simpul kemudian mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut. Kibum bisa merasakan tubuh Yesung menegang. Semenit kemudian tubuhnya bergetar.

Kibum tak tau dan takkan pernah tau jika Yesung ketakutan. Namja manis itu berusaha memusatkan dirinya agar berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menghalau kehadiran Kibum di pikirannya. Dia mendapat sedikit dorongan kekuatan, entah darimana. Yang ada dipikiran Yesung hanya cara agar Kibum tak semakin menguasainya.

Air mata Yesung mulai mengalir bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras. Kibum tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menyeka air mata dan keringat Yesung.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Kibum baru mengantar Yesung kembali ke rumahnya. Di rumah, Yesung langsung diterjang dengan pelukan erat dari Kwangmin dan Jongin. Yesung sendiri langsung balas memeluk kedua anak itu dengan sama eratnya.

Kibum tak menyadari jika pengaruhnya mulai menipis saat itu. Dia tak tau jika Yesung mulai bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Yang dia tau hanya tatapan tak bersahabat yang dilayangkan Jongin dan Kwangmin padanya.

"Kau memang terlalu pintar Kim Kibum"

Kibum sontak menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar untuknya. Suara Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan benar saja, vampire itu berada di belakangnya bersama dengan kedua adiknya. Kyuhyun tampak santai dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sementara Sehun dan Youngmin harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang namja itu. Kibum bisa kapan saja menangkap mereka jika mereka lengah karena amarah.

"Wow, suatu kejutan untukku" ejek Kibum.

"Well, terima kasih sudah mengantar kekasihku pulang"

Kibum terkekeh penuh ejekan, "Kekasihmu? Sepertinya kau lupa jika Yesung adalah kekasihku"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menghampiri Yesung. Mencium pipi namja manis itu kemudian meminta Sehun, Youngmin, Jongin dan Kwangmin untuk membawa Yesung beristirahat ke kamarnya. Tentu saja mereka menuruti tanpa banyak protes walau sebenarnya Sehun dan Youngmin ingin memarahi hyung mereka.

Sepeninggal mereka, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya saling melempar tatapan penuh permusuhan. Aura disekitar mereka pun mendadak dingin dan terasa ganjil. Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu menyeringai. Kibum hanya mendengus.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Karena kau takkan bisa bersatu dengan Yesung"

"Aku akan ucapkan selamat tinggal padamu saja. Jika saatnya tiba nanti, mungkin kau takkan bisa menemui Yesung ataupun aku lagi. Itu pun jika kau selamat"

Mereka telah saling menabuh genderang peperangan. Saling memberi peringatan dan pesan mematikan.

"Aku takkan biarkan kau bersatu dengan Yesung" ucap Kibum dingin.

"Kalaupun aku tak bisa bersatu dengannya, aku juga takkan membiarkanmu memilikinya" Kyuhyun membalas tak kalah dingin.

"Mau taruhan? Siapa yang akan berhasil memiliki Yesung" tantang Kibum.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan. Aku atau orang lain, yang terpenting bukan kau" Kyuhyun menjawab angkuh.

"Saat blue moon-mu tiba, kau akan tau jika ucapanmu itu sama sekali tak berguna" itu ucapan Kibum sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

"Lihat saja Kim Kibum"

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Yesung…

"Apa Kyuhyun tak pernah berusaha mencariku seperti kalian yang mencariku?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kyuhyun hyung memang kelihatannya tidak melakukan apapun, tapi percayalah dia bahkan melakukan banyak hal. Dia berkeliling mencari jejakmu. Bertanya pada vampire yang memiliki kemampuan khusus demi menemukanmu. Bekerja sama dengan eomma, aku, dan Jungkook untuk menghimpun kekuatan dan membuka jalan demi bisa menerobos jiwamu. Dia menyembuhkan organ dalammu dan memberimu kekuatannya agar kau bisa melawan" terang Youngmin.

"Jadi, kekuatan itu darinya? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" gumam Yesung.

"Kau tau hyung, Kyuhyun hyung sampai terluka karena menggunakan kekuatannya secara berlebihan. Dia menerobos tabir penghalang yang dibuat Kibum disekitarmu. Dia juga harus membagi kekuatannya denganmu demi menyembuhkan dan memulihkanmu lalu menjaga agar Jungkook, Youngmin dan eomma tidak kehilangan energy mereka"

"Dia terluka?" Yesung langsung merasa panic.

"Ne. inti dirinya sedikit terluka Karena hal itu. Tapi Kyuhyun hyung mengabaikannya demi bisa memberimu kekuatan yang seharusnya dia berikan lebih awal"

Yesung terdiam. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya Yesung berpikiran buruk tentang sang pangeran itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung memperdulikanmu lebih dari apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri hyung" ucapan Sehun seakan menamparnya. "Kau percaya kan hyung?"

Yesung mengangguk dua kali, "Aku percaya padanya. Sejak awal memang aku sudah meletakkan kepercayaanku padanya"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Walau sudah begitu, Yesung masih saja berada dalam kuasa Kibum. Kibum masih memanipulasinya dengan membabi buta. Terkadang bahkan Yesung tak memperdulikan kedua adiknya. Kibum benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya untuk memiliki Yesung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyung?" Tanya Youngmin saat dia dan Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah Yesung.

Yesung kembali dalam pengaruh Kibum. Kyuhyun tak tau sehebat apa Kibum sampai bisa menanamkan pengaruh sebegitu kuatnya pada Yesung. Yang Kyuhyun tau mereka seimbang.

"Aku masih mencari keberadaan air suci itu. Aku harus bisa menemukan air suci yang bisa membuat Yesung terlepas dari namja tak tahu diri itu" gigi Kyuhyun gemeretak saat mengatakan hal itu.

Youngmin menghela nafas, "Sayangnya tak ada cara lain selain air suci itu"

"Ada cara lain"

"Jika yang kau bicarakan adalah berlian harapan itu, itu bukan termasuk jalan keluar. Itu jebakan" desis Youngmin langsung.

Kyuhyun diam. Berdebat dengan Youngmin adalah hal terakhir yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Adiknya itu bisa dengan mudah membalikkan kata-kata. Menusuk seseorang dengan perkataannya juga adalah keahlian si bungsu.

"Youngmin-ah"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari air suci?" Kyuhyun menatap serius ke arah Youngmin.

Youngmin tersenyum miring, "Aku dan Kwangmin sudah melakukannya hyung. Kami sudah memulai misi mencari keberadaan air suci itu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada adik bungsunya ini. Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki Sehun dan Youngmin disisinya. Mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Kau cukup focus mengumpulkan tenagamu agar kau bisa membawa Yesung hyung kembali. Jangan pikirkan hal lain. Aku dan Sehun hyung yang akan melakukannya untukmu"

"Aku berhutang banyak pada kalian"

"Justru kami yang berhutang padamu. Yesung hyung membiarkan kami bersama mate kami karena dia percaya padamu. Andai saja dia tak mempercayaimu, mungkin sampai sekarang kami takkan bisa mendekati mate kami" jelas Youngmin enteng.

"Baiklah kita sama-sama berhutang" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Youngmin tersenyum miring, "Jangan lakukan lagi hyung"

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai kau berniat untuk merebut berlian harapan itu. Itu sangat membahayakan"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Tapi sepersekian menit kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung untuk tidak merebut itu" 'Terkecuali jika aku terdesak' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Youngmin tertawa kecil, "Yesung hyung banyak mengubahmu"

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian bangkit meninggalkan Youngmin, "Kau tak lupa dengan Korea kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tak lupa dengan perusahaan kalau itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku selalu mengontrolnya"

"Bagus. Kuharap Sehun tak melupakan Jepang"

"Memang tidak" Sehun menyahut dari luar. Kyuhyun dan Youngmin langsung menatap namja itu. Dia datang bersama dengan Jongin yang tampak kesal.

"Hey, kau kenapa Jongin-ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemana Yesung hyung dan Kwangmin?"

Senyum Kyuhyun sedikit memudar mendengar kata 'Yesung'. "Yesung di kamar. Sedang menelepon Kibum"

"Ya! Kyuhyun hyung! Kenapa kau tak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hyung-ku!" seru Jongin kemudian berlari menuju kamar Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan kedikan bahu. Dia tak mau membuat Jongin semakin kesal. Kyuhyun sudah tau sifat Jongin dari Sehun.

"Hyung!" suara teriakan Jongin membuat ketiga pangeran vampire itu berlari menuju kamar Yesung.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Yesung yang mengerang kesakitan dalam pelukan Jongin, "Yesung kenapa?"

"Aku tak tau hyung! Saat aku sedang berbicara dengannya tiba-tiba dia seperti itu" suara Jongin bergetar.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi chubby Yesung. Kemudian mengelus kepala Yesung seraya membisikkan sesuatu pada namja manis itu.

"Hey kau harus melawan. Aku bersamamu. Kami bersamamu. Jangan biarkan dia menguasaimu" Kyuhyun terus membisikkan kata-kata itu pada Yesung berkali-kali.

Tangan Yesung terangkat menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun kemudian meremasnya perlahan. Remasan itu semakin kuat saat Yesung mulai merasakan kesakitan yang semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun juga reflek mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Yesung menyadari kehadirannya.

"Yesung hyung" ucap Jongin membantu Kyuhyun.

"Terus panggil dia Jongin-ah. Terus panggil namanya" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Jongin bergantian memanggil nama Yesung. Berusaha menyadarkan namja manis itu.

.

.

Yesung's side

.

.

"Hey kau harus melawan. Aku bersamamu. Kami bersamamu. Jangan biarkan dia menguasaimu" Yesung mendengarnya. Dia mendengar bagaimana suara bass Kyuhyun yang menyejukkan memanggilnya. Memintanya untuk terus melawan.

"Yesungie"

"Yesung hyung" Jongin. Yesung tau itu suara Jongin. Adiknya ada disitu. Yesung semakin ingin melawan saat merasakan energI Kibum semakin menyelubunginya. Membuatnya semakin tertarik ke dalam pusaran hitam yang dibuat Kibum.

"ARRGHH!" Yesung berteriak sangat kencang. Yesung bahkan merasa pita suaranya akan rusak. Tapi Yesung berani bersumpah, ini sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup dan disengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, bahkan 100 kali lipat dari itu.

Yesung menangis. Dia tak bisa bertahan lagi. Energinya melemah. Dia tak bisa mengeluarkan energy lagi untuk melawan Kibum. Organ inti Yesung sedang melakukan pemulihan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dan itu membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak energy.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa tubuhnya mendingin. Selubung abu-abu milik Kibum melawan selubung berwarna biru yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. Yesung tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh saat merasa selubung energy berwarna biru itu mulai melawan energy Kibum. Mulai menariknya secara perlahan untuk menjauhi pusaran hitam itu.

Tubuh Yesung terasa sedikit ringan. Kemudian secara mendadak dia tersentak ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran murninya tanpa ada campur tangan Kibum di dalamnya.

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

"Hah! Hah..hah..hah" Yesung terbangun dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang mengucur deras. Begitu sadar matanya langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Kau kembali" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Tubuhnya sangat lemas, sungguh. Dia hanya bisa menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lega karena akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari pengaruh Kibum.

"Yesung hyung, minumlah ramuan ini" Sehun memberikan setengah gelas ramuan berwarna merah pekat yang anehnya beraroma sedap.

Kyuhyun membantu Yesung untuk meminum minuman yang dibuat Sehun. Dengan perlahan Yesung menghabiskan ramuan itu. Setelah Yesung meminum minumannya, Kyuhyun menggendong sang aset dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu dengan lembut.

"Istirahatlah agar ramuannya bekerja. Itu ramuan pemulih buatan Sehun. Dia ahli membuat segala jenis ramuan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Yesung hanya memandangnya lekat sebelum akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi Kyuhyun ruang untuk berbaring di sampingnya. "Kau juga harus istirahat. Kau pucat sekali" ucap Yesung pelan. "Sehunnie, tolong buatkan ramuan itu juga untuk Kyuhyun. Apa tak apa jika dicampur dengan darah segar? Kurasa hyung-mu membutuhkan darah sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu Yesungie. Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri"

"Tolong ya Sehunnie. Aku harus memastikan hyung-mu ini juga memulihkan dirinya" Yesung tak memperdulikan penolakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar vampire itu tak bisa pergi.

Jujur saja, Yesung sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Energy yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar hebat. Energy yang murni, kuat, dan melebihi energy maksimal yang dimiliki Yesung. Yesung jadi takut Kyuhyun terluka.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Sehun membawa Jongin keluar. Begitu pun Youngmin. Lalu mengunci pintu kamar Yesung dari luar. Youngmin juga memasang barrier di sekitar kamar Yesung agar Kyuhyun tak bisa keluar.

Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan sang aset itu. Membaringkan dirinya dalam posisi menyamping agar dapat memandangi Yesung. Yesung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian menyentuh tangan Yesung di pipinya, "Aku tidak bisa melepasmu sepenuhnya dari pengaruh Kibum. Aku hanya bisa membawamu sementara"

"Setidaknya aku tak merasakan sakit lagi untuk beberapa waktu. Energy-ku terlalu banyak keluar untuk berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Kibum terlalu kuat untuk kutembus"

Giliran Kyuhyun yang meletakkan tangannya di pipi Yesung. Mengelusnya lembut dengan menggunakan ibu jari. "Maafkan aku. Dan..kumohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan membebaskanmu, sungguh"

Yesung tersenyum, "Kalau pun kau tak bisa membebaskanku sepenuhnya, cukup bawa aku saat Kibum mulai memasuki pikiranku"

"Aku akan tetap melakukan itu. Tapi juga aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa melepaskanmu dari jeratannya. Aku tak bisa melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melebihi sakitnya diasingkan"

Yesung tertegun. Tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Kyuhyun. Matanya menyorot ragu ke arah Kyuhyun. Bukan karena dia ragu pada Kyuhyun, tidak. Tapi dia ragu pada perasaannya sendiri.

'Aku menyukaimu. Apa itu cukup?'

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maafkan saya atas typo yang fatal kemaren xD

Aku ngga sadar waktu nulis 3 huruf keramat itu. Tenang. Tenang. Aku bakal selesaikan apa yg udh aku buat. Walaupun hasilnya ancur kayak gini dan lama. Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka php kok xD

Seperti biasa. Hasilnya bener-bener absurd. Saya keasikan nulis ampe sedikit melenceng dari plot yg udah saya bikin. Sekali lagi maapkan saya *bow*

Dan~ tak lupa terima kasih banget sama yg udah review, fav, follow, dan baca ini. Sumpah saya terhura #slap.

Mungkin saya ngga bales review kalian satu persatu, tapi saya selalu baca itu tiap hari kalo saya udah mulai buntu ide. Review kalian adalah suntikan energy buat saya #hug

Big love, clou3elf


	9. Chapter 9

Blue Moon - Chapter 9

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo ada yang bilang kalo ini harus sampe end *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD. Dan maapkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak.

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

.

"Hah! Hah..hah..hah" Yesung terbangun dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang mengucur deras. Begitu sadar matanya langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Kau kembali" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus memastikan hyung-mu ini juga memulihkan dirinya" Yesung tak memperdulikan penolakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar vampire itu tak bisa pergi.

Jujur saja, Yesung sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Energy yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar hebat. Energy yang murni, kuat, dan melebihi energy maksimal yang dimiliki Yesung. Yesung jadi takut Kyuhyun terluka.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian menyentuh tangan Yesung di pipinya, "Aku tidak bisa melepasmu sepenuhnya dari pengaruh Kibum. Aku hanya bisa membawamu sementara"

"Setidaknya aku tak merasakan sakit lagi untuk beberapa waktu. Energy-ku terlalu banyak keluar untuk berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Kibum terlalu kuat untuk kutembus"

Giliran Kyuhyun yang meletakkan tangannya di pipi Yesung. Mengelusnya lembut dengan menggunakan ibu jari. "Maafkan aku. Dan..kumohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan membebaskanmu, sungguh"

Yesung tersenyum, "Kalau pun kau tak bisa membebaskanku sepenuhnya, cukup bawa aku saat Kibum mulai memasuki pikiranku"

"Aku akan tetap melakukan itu. Tapi juga aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa melepaskanmu dari jeratannya. Aku tak bisa melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melebihi sakitnya diasingkan"

Yesung tertegun. Tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Kyuhyun. Matanya menyorot ragu ke arah Kyuhyun. Bukan karena dia ragu pada Kyuhyun, tidak. Tapi dia ragu pada perasaannya sendiri.

'Aku menyukaimu. Apa itu cukup?'

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Hari ini Yesung terbangun dengan keadaan yang luar biasa segar. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Kepalanya juga tak merasakan sakit lagi. Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya.

"Selamat pagi"

Yesung tersenyum, "Selamat pagi"

"Tidurmu nyenyak"

"Eum. Rasanya aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa merasa sakit di kepalaku"

"Kau mau bertahan sebentar lagi kan?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Yesung yang sedikit menirus itu. "Aku akan membebaskanmu. Aku janji"

"Selama apapun aku akan bertahan jika kau selalu membawaku seperti ini" bisik Yesung.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dalam. Mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup kening Yesung lama. Sejujurnya dia sangat khawatir dan juga takut. Dia takut Kwangmin dan Youngmin tak bisa menemukan air suci itu. Dia tak sanggup melihat Yesung yang terus menerus merasa kesakitan saat Kibum mulai menguasai pikirannya.

"Kau mau sarapan? Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membuatkannya" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Yesung.

"Aku akan memasak sendiri saja"

"Tidak. Tidak. Selama satu minggu kau harus istirahat. Setelah itu baru kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Untuk sementara aku yang akan mengurusmu" tolak Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun ternyata masih sangat menyebalkan walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap manis padanya. Baiklah ingatkan Yesung untuk tidak memukul kepala vampire sulung ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Eum?"

"Terima kasih" Yesung tersenyum.

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

"Untuk semuanya. Kau sudah mengajariku segala sesuatu tentang aset. Melindungiku dari vampire-vampire yang menginginkanku. Membantuku melindungi adik-adikku. Sampai membawaku lepas dari Kibum" ucap Yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang namja manis di depannya. Karena sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan mendapat ucapan terima kasih semanis ini dari Yesung. Boleh Kyuhyun berharap sekarang?

Cup~

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua belah bibir Yesung dengan lembut. Hanya kecupan ringan yang lembut. Sayangnya efek kecupan itu membuat Kim Yesung menjadi membeku. Terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang tak terduga.

"Kajja! Kau harus makan setelah itu aku akan memulihkan tenagamu" dengan tanpa dosa Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Melewatkan ekspresi Yesung yang tengah merona parah. Yesung mengambil bantal lalu menutupi mukanya. "CHO KYUHYUN BODOH!" jeritnya. Untung saja suaranya teredam bantal. Setidaknya dia tak akan merasa malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Yesung turun menuju ruang makan setelah membersihkan dirinya. Di meja makan sudah ada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan juga Kyuhyun beserta Sehun. Yesung tak akan menanyakan dimana adik-adiknya. Tentu saja mereka sekolah.

"Oh? Kau sudah turun? Kajja kita makan" ajak nyonya Cho.

Sang ratu itu masih saja bersikap baik padanya. Padahal Yesung merasa dia sudah membuat putra sulungnya begitu kesulitan. Ah, Yesung jadi merasa bersalah lagi.

"Oh! Banyak sekali makanannya" gumam Yesung.

"Ini khusus untukmu Yesungie"

"Mwo?! A-aku tidak makan sebanyak ini ahjumma" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tertawa, "Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri memanggil kami eomma dan appa"

"Ya! Appa!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukan hanya Yesung yang kami minta seperti itu. Kwangmin dan Jongin juga kami minta untuk memanggil kami seperti itu. Ada yang salah?" Tanya sang ayah dengan santai.

'Belum saatnya appa. Mungkin kau bisa meminta Kwangmin dan Jongin untuk melakukannya. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Aku belum tentu mate-nya' Kyuhyun menggunakan telepati kepada ayahnya. Tentu saja hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar.

"A-aniyo" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Bagus. Kajja kita makan"

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat melihat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memakan makanan manusia dengan lahap. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Sehun yang tampaknya sangat enggan memakan makanan dari bangsa mate-nya.

"Jangan heran hyung. Eomma dan appa memang terbiasa memakan makanan manusia. Bahkan mereka sangat menyukainya. Berbeda dengan kami bertiga. Kami sama sekali tak suka" jelas Sehun yang seolah mengerti ekspresi Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian memulai acara makannya. Ternyata hanya Cho senior yang memakan makanannya. Sedangkan kedua pangeran itu hanya menyesap darah. Bahkan sesekali Kyuhyun mendengus melihat betapa sang ayah menikmati makanan yang disebut steak itu.

"Apa itu enak appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau coba? Ini daging" sang ayah menyodorkan sepotong daging setengah matang itu.

"Egh~ aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun langsung menjauh.

Yesung tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sungguh demi apapun sangat berbeda dari ekspresinya yang biasa. Sangat tidak elit. Ingatkan Yesung untuk memotretnya lain kali.

"Kau mau menyuapinya Yesungie?"

"Hah? Ne?" Yesung tersentak saat tiba-tiba ibu Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbincang.

"Kyuhyun ingin mencicipi makanan itu tapi dia hanya ingin kau yang menyuapinya"

"Eomma" Kyuhyun mengerang protes. Karena demi apapun Kyuhyun tak pernah memikirkan itu. Dari awal dia tak mau memakan makanan manusia dengan atau tanpa suapan dari Yesung. Itu mutlak.

Nyonya Cho hanya tertawa. Putranya ini sangat menggemaskan jika sudah di depan Kim Yesung. Tak ada Kyuhyun yang sedatar tembok. Ah~ Lady Cho itu baru menyadari jika ketiga putranya sama-sama memiliki bakat muka tembok dan hati sedingin es.

"Yesungie, kau akan tinggal disini lebih lama kan?"

Yesung tak langsung menjawab. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih berkutat dengan minumannya. Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi mereka. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung itu, terlalu rumit. Nyonya Cho tau sebesar apa mereka saling membutuhkan. Tapi dia juga tau sebesar apa keraguan mereka satu sama lain terhadap diri mereka sendiri.

"Yesung akan disini sampai aku bisa melepaskannya dari Kibum" jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung diam. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Dia ingin protes tapi semua protesan itu ditahannya. Siapa dia hingga memprotes ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya. Seketika perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya saat melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat sedih itu. Kyuhyun tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi. Dia hanya ragu dengan reaksi Yesung jika Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak akan membiarkan Yesung pergi dari rumahnya. Dari hidupnya.

Baiklah silahkan marah pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin membuat Yesung berada disini selamanya bersamanya. Dia ingin terus bisa memeluk Yesung yang tertidur. Ingin melihat rupa rupawan itu saat sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun ingin terus merasakannya.

"Ne ahjumma. Mungkin sampai aku terbebas dari Kibum untuk selamanya" ucap Yesung akhirnya.

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas, "Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna dan juga berhenti menyembunyikan semuanya" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Begitu pun Yesung. Mereka tau makna yang tersirat dari ucapan sang lady. Tapi mereka tak tau untuk apa sang lady Cho itu mengatakan hal itu.

"Benarkan eomma? Aku sudah bilang padamu berulang kali soal ini" Sehun menimpali tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari darah segar yang tengah disesapnya itu.

"Kalian terlalu memusingkan mereka. Tenang saja, akan ada saatnya mereka bersatu" timpal tuan Cho.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Tanya Kyuhyun jengkel. Sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya ini.

"Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa" nyonya Cho tiba-tiba menjadi sewot. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menembus pertahanan sang ibu. Ibunya terlalu kuat.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang tampak memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tapi namja manis itu sesekali meliriknya gugup. Kyuhyun terus memandang namja itu sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung yang langsung disambut dengan pelototan yang menggemaskan dari namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Berusaha menahan senyumnya yang sudah diujung tanduk itu. Rasanya menyenangkan saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat rona merah itu tersapu di kedua pipi Yesung. Membuat namja itu terlihat semakin manis.

Sementara Yesung sendiri menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lumayan memanas itu. Dalam hati dia mengutuki Kyuhyun. Yesung berharap Kyuhyun akan mendengar kutukannya dalam hati. Kali ini namja Kim itu takkan keberatan memperdengarkan umpatannya pada si vampire sulung.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dengan alis bertaut. Rupanya namja itu mendengar segala jenis umpatan Yesung. Yesung yang merasa dipandangi pun hanya melengos. Dia kesal.

'Jangan melihatku seperti itu'

'Kau menyumpah serapahiku dan aku tak boleh melihatmu?'

Yesung memelototkan matanya, 'Ini salahmu. Menyebalkan sekali'

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Sungguh rasanya menyenangkan melihat si namja manis itu mengerut kesal. Hell, walaupun banyak masa sulit yang dia hadapi, tapi tetap saja dia takkan pernah mau melepas kebiasaannya untuk membuat Yesung kesal.

'Kau cantik jika sedang kesal' oh? Kyuhyun rupanya masih ingin mengganggu namja itu.

'Aku namja dan aku tidak cantik' ketus Yesung.

'Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja Yesungie'

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Yesung. Namja itu melirik Kyuhyun dengan sadis. Yang dilirik hanya mengulum senyum yang terlihat polos. Yesung mencibir.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Yesung ke halaman belakang. Halaman yang memiliki danau yang cukup luas dengan lapangan hijau yang tak kalah luasnya. Banyak pepohonan yang membuat tempat ini tampak teduh dan nyaman. Disana bahkan disediakan dua buah perahu, beberapa gazebo dan bangku taman.

"I-ini…rumahmu?" Tanya Yesung polos.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sang aset kesayangannya itu, "Tentu saja rumahku. Kau pikir rumah siapa lagi? Ah! Ini rumahmu beserta ketiga adikmu juga"

"Ya! Berhenti bercanda! Aku serius" sungut Yesung. "Rumahmu benar-benar luas. Ini seperti sebuah istana kerajaan" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Yesung yang sangat polos itu. Dia heran bagaimana bisa namja sepolos ini berusia lebih dari 30 tahun. Kyuhyun belum bisa percaya. Tapi mau bagaimana pun namja manis ini memang benar-benar berusia lebih dari 30 tahun. 32 tahun lebih tepatnya.

Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun tertawa pun jadi ikut tertawa. Dia senang bisa melihat tawa Kyuhyun muncul. Kyuhyun itu vampire yang sangat jarang tertawa. Apalagi setelah ada kejadian yang beberapa bulan ini menimpa mereka, tawa itu jadi jarang terdengar oleh Yesung. Dia ingin melihat tawa itu terus menerus.

"Ah! Aku tak melihat Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Kemana mereka?"

"Mereka sedang berlibur berdua"

"Apa? Berlibur berdua?"

"Hey, tenang saja. Jangan panik. Youngmin takkan melakukan hal yang macam-macam"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menggangguk. Kyuhyun hanya menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian mengacak surai lembut Yesung. Mengalirkan suatu friksi yang mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Yesung.

"Kajja, aku harus memulihkanmu" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Yesung menyambutnya. "Dan aku akan membawamu berlibur ke suatu tempat"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Satu minggu menjelang blue moon. Tak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu akan terjadi. Kibum pun tak menunjukkan dirinya. Youngmin dan Kwangmin masih berusaha mencari air suci itu. Sehun dan Jongin mempelajari beberapa ramuan yang sekiranya akan sangat berguna nantinya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih berusaha untuk memulihkan tenaga dan kekuatan.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berada di atas perahu di tengah danau sekarang. Yesung yang meminta kemari. Dia penasaran dengan luas danau ini. Danau yang jernih dan indah.

"Bagaimana keluarga kalian bisa membuat tempat seindah ini?" Tanya Yesung terkagum-kagum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian meletakkan dayung yang tadi dibawanya. Dia menekuk lututnya kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangan. Menatap Yesung yang sedang sibuk mengagumi keseluruhan tempat ini.

Lihatlah binar cantik dari manik hitam Yesung. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengagumi sesuatu. Sangat menggemaskan. Ekspresi Yesung benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan umurnya yang sudah kepala tiga itu. Salah satu kekuatan sang aset, wajahnya akan tetap terlihat muda walaupun usianya bertambah.

"Ya! Jangan mengabaikanku" protes Yesung setelah lama tak mendapat jawaban.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Yesung yang sudah merajuk itu. Tak mendapat respon, Yesung hanya mendengus kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya menatap sekeliling danau. Sejenak Yesung bisa melupakan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tawar Kyuhyun. Yesung langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Pergi? Kemana ?"

"Kemanapun yang kau mau" Kyuhyun memandang telak kedua bola mata Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu merasakan sesuatu mengalir hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan berakhir menggelitik di perutnya.

Yesung kalah. Dia kalah telak dengan pesona Kyuhyun. Dia tak mampu menahan gejolak itu lagi. Perasaannya membuncah.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung mengangguk, "Aku yang pilih tempatnya"

"Terserah. Dan untuk saat ini ayo kita masuk sebelum aku dicincang eomma karena membawamu kemari terlalu lama" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di tempatnya. Membuat perahu sedikit oleng.

"Ya! Jangan bergerak atau kita akan jatuh!" seru Yesung refleks.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

22 Agustus 2016

.

Yesung terpekur menatap kalender mejanya. Dua hari lagi ulang tahunnya yang ke 33 tahun. Hell, tak terasa dia sudah kepala tiga ternyata. Dan selama 33 tahun hidupnya, Yesung belum bisa benar-benar merasa tenang. Menjadi aset sungguh bukan perkara yang mudah.

Yesung jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika seandainya dia bukanlah aset. Hanya Kim Yesung, manusia biasa pada umumnya. Akankah hidupnya akan tetap seperti ini, lebih tenang, atau bahkan akan lebih buruk. Yesung tak tau. Yang jelas dia sudah menikmati hidupnya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yesung tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Selanjutnya namja manis itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis saat mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau selalu mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan eum?" Tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura berpose seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Yesung tak bisa untuk tidak melihat perubahan dari vampire sulung itu. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pucat hari ini. Padahal mereka sudah meminum ramuan yang dibuat Sehun. Mata Kyuhyun pun sedikit berwarna orange.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau pucat" bisik Yesung.

"Bukankah vampire memang seperti ini? Selalu tampak pucat seperti mayat" Kyuhyun mencoba bergurau.

"Tunggu disini" Yesung beranjak hendak menemui Sehun tapi baru saja dia keluar kamar, Sehun sudah berada di lorong menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun hyung tidur?"

"Ti-tidak. Masuklah" Yesung heran. Sehun juga sama seperti Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua vampire itu.

Sehun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya melalui isyarat mata Kyuhyun bangkit kemudian mengikuti Sehun entah kemana. Yesung tak bisa mengikuti karena Kyuhyun sempat berbisik padanya untuk menunggu disini.

Well, Yesung hanya berharap mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Youngmin begitu Sehun dan Kyuhyun datang.

"Ini tandanya blue moon sudah dekat. Kalian, lebih baik segera melakukan penyatuan dengan mate kalian"

"Kami akan melakukannya bersamamu. Jika kau tidak melakukan penyatuan dengan Yesung hyung, maka kami juga tidak akan melakukan penyatuan dengan mate kami" ucap Sehun.

"Benar. Kalau kau diasingkan, maka kami juga akan diasingkan"

Kyuhyun melotot, "Kalian gila? Lalu jika kita bertiga diasingkan, siapa yang akan mewarisi klan kita?" Kyuhyun memandang kedua adiknya yang terdiam. "Tidak. Kalian harus melakukan penyatuan dengan mate kalian sesegera mungkin. Salah satu dari kalian harus mewarisi klan kita. Menjadi penerus appa"

Youngmin menggeleng. Begitu pun Sehun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sungguh dia tak mengerti dengan kedua adiknya.

"Aku akan melakukan penyatuan dengan Yesung. Saat blue moon berada di puncaknya" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kau yakin? Jika saat puncak blue moon kau belum juga bersatu dengan mate-mu, maka…kau tau sendiri akibatnya" tidak. Jangan menganggap Youngmin menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun. Karena demi apapun mereka sama-sama tahu tentang hal ini. Youngmin hanya mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia menatap kedua adiknya secara bergantian. Seulas senyum tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tersentuh dengan perhatian kedua adiknya. Ah, sejak kapan vampire bisa tersentuh, eoh? Rasanya semakin lama bersama Yesung, Kyuhyun jadi semakin _manusiawi._

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi mencari darah. Atau kalian tak akan bisa tenang"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Hampir semalaman Yesung menunggu Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gelisah. Dia gelisah karena Kyuhyun tak mengabarinya sedetik pun. Ditambah dengan kepalanya yang mulai merasakan sakit lagi. Yesung hanya takut ini tanda dari Kibum.

"Yesungie" Kyuhyun tiba saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

"Oh astaga!" Yesung akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Lega karena Kyuhyun sudah datang. Lega karena kondisi Kyuhyun tampaknya lebih baik.

"Cepat siapkan pakaianmu. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat" ucap Kyuhyun. Tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aish. Siapkan saja pakaianmu. Kita akan pergi satu minggu" Kyuhyun mengelus surai lembut Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk kemudian menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Menyiapkan barang-barang keperluannya selama seminggu. Kyuhyun hanya memintanya untuk menyiapkan keperluan pribadinya jadi Yesung tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan milik Kyuhyun. Hell, namja ini.

"Sudah?"

Yesung kembali mengecek kopernya. Memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. "Sudah"

Kyuhyun mengambil koper milik Yesung lalu mengirim koper itu duluan. Yesung hanya bisa mendengus melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya memindahkan barang miliknya.

"Aku rasa kita tak perlu bayar tiket pesawat untuk pergi ke Negara manapun" guraunya.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kemudian meraih pinggang Yesung. Menggendong namja manis itu ala pengantin. Tentu saja Yesung hanya bisa berteriak dengan suara tertahan karena terkejut. Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan bukan.

"Bisa turunkan aku?"

"Tidak"

"YA!" Yesung melotot. "Kalau begitu gendong aku di belakang. Piggy back" tawar Yesung.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali tawar menawar? Bukankah lebih bagus begini?"

'Bagus kepalamu. Ini memalukan tau'

"Walau memalukan tapi kau suka kan"

Sial, Yesung lupa Kyuhyun masih bisa membaca pikirannya. Alhasil namja itu hanya diam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Memperkecil resiko dia akan terjatuh, walau dia tau Kyuhyun tak mungkin menjatuhkannya.

.

.

Yesung tidak bisa tidak merasa takjub saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lereng pegunungan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan yang rindang. Langit yang memerah karena cahaya matahari mulai terbit. Dan laut yang membentang jauh. Sungguh indah pemandangannya.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja" Yesung tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajah Yesung jauh lebih indah kalau kalian ingin tau. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tak ingin membagi pemandangan indah miliknya ini pada siapapun.

Yesung mengernyit saat merasa kepalanya mulai sakit. Dia sangat tahu apa arti rasa sakit ini. Yesung memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian memerasnya perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian Yesung mengangguk. Dia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Yesung polos.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Namja itu menggandeng tangan Yesung menuju rumah di atas pohon. Sekedar informasi, Kyuhyun beserta kedua adiknya memiliki rumah pohon yang mereka buat sendiri. Rumah pohon yang nyaman.

Rumah itu terbuat dari kayu. Hanya berupa satu ruangan luas dengan satu perapian sebagai penghangat sekaligus penerang. Ada satu jendela disana dan satu pintu. Jendela dan pintu itu hanya tertutup dengan tirai berwarna hitam. Tampak nyaman sekaligus menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau lelah? Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat ini" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Tanya Yesung.

"Nanti Yesungie. Kondisimu belum 100% sehat. Dan aku tak mau menanggung resiko amukan Jongin dan Kwangmin"

Yesung menurut. Walau bagaimana pun juga tubuhnya memang masih terasa lemas. Mungkin besok kondisinya akan normal kembali. Walau bagaimana pun Yesung tak mau terus menerus merepotkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung begitu melihat Kyuhyun tampak bersiap pergi.

"Mencari kayu bakar. Kau tak berpikir perapian itu bisa disihir bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik sudut bibirnya.

"La-lalu…apa yang harus kulakukan selagi kau pergi?"

"Lakukan apapun sesukamu asalkan kau tidak pergi dari rumah pohon ini"

Pipi namja itu merona samar saat menyadari tatapan lembut yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya, "U-uh..baiklah terserah"

Kyuhyun sempat mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Yesung sebelum pergi. Membuat sang aset itu membelalakkan matanya. Yesung tak sempat protes karena Kyuhyun sudah melesat begitu saja. Hanya gerutuan yang bisa dilayangkan Yesung.

"Yosh! Kurasa ada baiknya jika aku membersihkan dulu tempat ini" monolog Yesung.

Yesung mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Pertama-tama dia membereskan barang bawaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan barang-barang yang entah kapan Kyuhyun pindahkan itu, Yesung segera membersihkan tempat yang akan ditinggalinya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Berdua dengan Kyuhyun? Yesung tersenyum. Dia suka dengan pemikiran itu.

Selama kurang lebih 30 menit Yesung berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Anehnya dia tak merasakan tenaganya terkuras. Dia malah merasa memiliki energy tambahan. Mungkin suasana disini yang memberikan energy itu.

"Yesungie"

"Iyaa" Yesung berbalik.

Deg!

Yesung tertegun di tempatnya. Mendadak perasaan takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa bergerak. Secara perlahan Yesung bisa merasa pikirannya kembali dikuasai namja itu.

Kim Kibum. Entah bagaimana caranya Kibum bisa menemukannya disini. Yang jelas ini pertanda buruk. Jika Kibum disini maka…

"Lama tak berjumpa baby"

-dia dalam bahaya.

Tangan Kibum terulur. Alam bawah sadar Yesung mulai memberontak. Berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tak lagi dipengaruhi oleh Kibum. Batinnya kembali berperang.

Tapi dia kalah.

Yesung kembali jatuh dalam pelukan Kibum. Dan begitu Yesung menyambut uluran tangannya, Kibum langsung membawa namja manis itu pergi dari situ. Dalam hati Kibum berjanji tak akan lagi menyerahkan Yesung lagi pada ketiga vampire itu ataupun kedua adiknya. Yesung miliknya.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah pohonnya. Dia memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ini. Namja itu belum sempat mengambil banyak kayu bakar. Dia ingin memastikan Yesung baik-baik saja.

"Yesung!" Kyuhyun mulai memanggil namja itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Dan firasat buruk yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyisir keberadaan Yesung.

Nyawanya seolah tercabut begitu saja melihat Yesung telah dibawa Kibum pergi. Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Segera saja dia melesat mencari Yesung.

Besok adalah saat dimana blue moon tiba. Berhasil atau tidak, Kyuhyun tetap akan berusaha. Kalaupun dia gagal nantinya, dia ingin Yesung sendiri yang mengatakannya, dengan kesadaran penuh. Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri jika saja Yesung menolaknya.

"Kim Kibum" desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Kibum membawa Yesung ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang sulit dijangkau. Mustahil rasanya ada orang yang mengetahui tempat ini. Jangan Tanya bagaimana Kibum mengetahui dan bisa datang kemari.

Tempat ini adalah rumah keduanya. Keluarga Kibum menemukan ini sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Cah, istirahatlah baby" Kibum menurunkan Yesung ke atas tempat tidur yang ada disana.

Kali ini Yesung terdiam. Tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Tapi nyatanya batinnya kembali bertarung. Yesung ingin mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sedangkan pengaruh Kibum mulai perlahan menguasainya.

Sebisa mungkin Yesung terus merapalkan nama adik-adiknya dan ketiga vampire itu. Sembari berharap mereka mendengar dan menyusulnya. Menyelamatnya.

Yesung tak tau sampai kapan dia bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kalang kabut mencari Yesung. Dia tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yesung melalui telepati. Namja manis itu tak menjawab panggilannya. Saat itu juga sang vampire tau ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun berusaha mencari keberadaan Yesung dengan menggunakan instingnya. Dia masih belum bisa meminta bantuan adik-adiknya. Youngmin sedang dalam misi mencari air suci sedangkan Sehun sedang mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa membebaskan Yesung jika seandainya air suci itu tak ditemukan.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Yesung. Kyuhyun sudah mencarinya hampir ke seluruh tempat ini. Tapi Yesung seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Well, jangan sebut namanya Cho Kyuhyun jika menyerah begitu saja. Kyuhyun akan menemukan Yesung bagaimanapun caranya. Kim Kibum tak bisa meremehkannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dengan sebagian kemampuan kedua orang tuanya yang diberikan padanya dan kekuatannya sendiri, Kyuhyun kembali mencoba memanggil Yesung. Sekecil apapun kekuatan Yesung yang tersisa, Kyuhyun pasti bisa menemukannya.

'Yesungie'

'…Ky'

'Yesungie kau mendengarku? Cukup jawab panggilanku'

'Kyuhyun!...tolong'

Gotcha!

Kyuhyun sudah bisa menemukan keberadaan Yesung. Kali ini dia tinggal memusatkan pikirannya ke sumber suara Yesung. Dan firasatnya semakin memburuk. Saat panggilan tadi, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan energy lain yang melingkupi Yesung.

Tentu saja itu milik Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal energy itu. Dan jika Yesung bersama Kibum, maka ini gawat. Kyuhyun menduga Kibum tau bahwa Yesung adalah seorang aset.

"Kumohon bertahanlah Kim Yesung"

.

.

Yesung's side

Tubuh Yesung bergetar saat Kibum mulai menciumi wajahnya. Jiwanya benar-benar memberontak. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk tetap tersadar. Yesung tau apa maksud Kibum melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia sangat tau.

"Aku menginginkanmu Yesungie. Sangat menginginkanmu" bisik Kibum dengan suara yang terlampau berat karena dikuasai nafsu.

'Kyuhyun..jebal..tolong aku'

Semakin lama Kibum semakin gencar menyentuh Yesung. Tangannya pun mulai mengelus pinggang Yesung sembari bibirnya menciumi wajah manis namja itu. Yesung hanya diam. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat ingin terlepas dari Kibum.

Tangan Kibum dengan lancangnya menelusup ke dalam pakaian yang digunakan Yesung. Membuat tubuh namja di bawahnya bergetar. Kibum mengelus perut rata Yesung kemudian merangkak naik menuju dada Yesung. Ciumannya pun mulai turun ke rahang dan leher Yesung.

Srak!

Kibum merobek baju yang dikenakan Yesung dengan tidak sabaran. Matanya sudah menggelap karena nafsu. Dia sangat menginginkan Yesung berada di bawahnya. Dia menginginkan dirinya berada di dalam Yesung. Merasakan Yesung sepenuhnya. Memiliki Yesung seutuhnya.

'Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun' nama itu terus dirapalkan Yesung. Berharap dengan begitu Yesung tidak benar-benar tenggelam.

Brak!

Duagh!

Yesung merasa udara segar mulai melingkupinya begitu Kibum terpelanting. Matanya bergerak tak focus. Dan di tengah kekacauan dirinya itu Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya itu menatap marah ke arah Kibum.

Kyuhyun memakai jubah hitam pekat andalannya. Aura pangeran yang dimilikinya pun menguar begitu kuat. Aura pangerannya tercampur dengan aura kemarahan yang kuat. Kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan tapi sekaligus berbahaya.

Yesung tak pernah sekalipun melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kau! Beraninya menyentuh Yesung!"

Kibum menyeringai kemudian berdiri. Dia sangat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang bertransformasi seperti ini. Sesuatu kembali menggelitik dirinya. Dia ingin membinasakan vampire ini. Membuat eksistensinya benar-benar hilang dari kehidupannya dan kehidupan Yesung.

"Yesung kekasihku, Cho" jawab namja itu dingin.

Kyuhyun berdecih kemudian menghampiri Yesung. Menggendong namja itu ala pengantin kemudian berteleportasi. Pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang menggeram kesal.

Kibum tentu saja tak kekurangan akal. Dia masih memegang kendali atas pikiran Yesung. Dia bisa melacak keberadaan Yesung. Kali ini Kibum tak ingin kehilangan Yesung. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya, Yesung harus menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung di sebuah tebing yang cukup luas. Di puncak gunung dimana mereka bisa melihat langit dengan bebas. Tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Tempat itu juga adalah tempat dimana blue moon akan terlihat sangat jelas.

Sang pangeran itu mendudukkan Yesung di pangkuannya. Memeluk namja itu dari belakang sambil menumpukan kepalanya di pundak sang aset. Menikmati saat-saat terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya. Blue moon hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Dan Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan harapan untuk memiliki namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka biarkan aku menikmati saat-saat akhir bersamamu seperti ini" gumam Kyuhyun.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat air mata Yesung menetes. Dia tak ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir. Dia ingin bersama dengan pangeran itu selamanya. Yesung tak ingin pangeran tercintanya ini terluka, apalagi jika itu karenanya.

"Karena aku baik hati maka aku akan membiarkan kalian menikmati saat terakhir kalian" suara itu membuat keduanya terperanjat. Itu Kim Kibum tentu saja.

"Aku tak akan heran kau bisa menemukan kami"

"Nikmati saja waktu berhargamu dengan Yesung untuk yang terakhir Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah ini aku akan menjadikan Yesung milikku dan kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya lagi" ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, "Percaya diri sekali kau Kim. Aku tak akan menyerahkan Yesung dengan cara licik seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku juga tak akan melepaskan Yesung. Baik kepadamu atau kepada orang lain"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang bertarung dengan waktu, Youngmin dan Kwangmin masih menelusuri hutan belantara untuk menuju ke sebuah air terjun abadi. Mereka masih dalam misi untuk mencari air suci, demi Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kenapa tidak ketemu juga, hyung" rengek Kwangmin kesal.

"Kau pasti tau jika barang yang sangat dibutuhkan itu memerlukan pengorbanan untuk memilikinya" Youngmin mengangkat tubuh kurus Kwangmin kemudian menggendongnya di punggung.

"Baiklah. Biarkan seperti ini hanya untuk sepuluh menit ne hyung"

Youngmin tidak menjawab ucapan Kwangmin. Dia ingin terbang atau berteleportasi. Menghemat waktu dan tenaga Kwangmin-nya. Tapi Kwangmin bersikeras untuk berjalan. Youngmin tidak bisa menolak permintaan yang tercintanya itu.

"Whoa~ bagus sekali air terjunnya" pekik Kwangmin. "Turunkan aku hyung. Aku ingin mencuci mukaku"

Youngmin kembali menurutinya. Kwangmin langsung berlari menuju air terjun itu. Mencelupkan tangan dan kakinya kemudian membasuh wajah manis yang luar biasa lelah itu. Kwangmin mendadak terdiam.

"Hyung..kenapa rasanya air ini sangat berbeda dengan air biasanya?"

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Cho?"

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan Kibum, "Akan lebih baik jika kau yang mengucapkan perpisahan pada Yesungie" balasnya.

Kibum memandang tajam tepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana santainya Kyuhyun menghadapinya. Dan bagaimana posesif-nya namja itu melindungi Yesung. Hatinya panas. Dia tidak suka melihat miliknya disentuh rivalnya.

"Menjauh darinya Cho. Makhluk menjijikkan sepertimu tak pantas berada di sisi Yesung" geram Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, sepertinya dia berhasil memancing emosi Kibum. Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Menciumi leher mulus sang aset sembari matanya menantang Kibum. Membuat sang pemburu itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

Yesung's side

.

Yesung memberontak hebat. Aura kemarahan Kibum semakin lama semakin melingkupinya. Aura itu juga membantu Kibum untuk semakin menarik kesadarannya.

DEG!

Yesung tercekat saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium lehernya. Darahnya berdesir. Tubuhnya bergetar. Namun getarannya sangat berbeda dengan getaran karena perlakuan Kibum tadi. Sejujurnya Yesung menyukai getaran kali ini.

'Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku akan membereskan ini semua. Aku janji'

Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, Yesung bisa merasakan dirinya menghangat. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Memberinya sebuah kekuatan untuk terus mempertahankan kesadaran dirinya.

Itu kekuatan milik Kyuhyun. Yesung sangat mengenal energy namja itu.

Cup!

Kyuhyun mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Mengabaikan tatapan marah yang dilayangkan Kibum padanya. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun sengaja memancing amarah Kibum?

Pangeran vampire itu berdiri dan menghampiri Kibum. Tirai tak kasat mata tampak mulai menyelubungi Yesung. Tak ada yang bisa melihat tirai itu selain Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Kedua namja itu berhadapan. Saling melempar tatapan tajam. Jika tatapan itu bisa melukai, mungkin sekujur tubuh mereka sudah penuh luka. Kibum menggeram marah saat dia kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja diperbuat Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Kau" geram Kibum.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun berucap datar.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan langsung memukul Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin.

BUG!

Yesung terpekik pelan. Kyuhyun terhuyung karena pukulan keras dari Kibum. Amarah yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini terlepas. Kyuhyun mencekik leher Kibum dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya. Mata vampire itu sudah berwarna sangat merah. Pertanda sang pangeran sudah sangat marah.

"Aku salah sudah membiarkanmu selama ini"suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat gelap. Penuh nada berbahaya dan mematikan. "Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak membiarkanmu"

"Ugh, seharusnya…aku..langsung…membunuhmu…saat itu juga" Kibum menjawab dengan susah payah. "Ugh, uhukk..uhukk" namja itu semakin merasakan sesak nafas karena Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Ada permintaan terakhir..Kim. Kibum-sshi" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada nama Kibum.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui jika Kibum tengah mengumpulkan kekuatannya di kepalan tangannya. Namja itu berusaha keras menahan rasa sesak yang menderanya. Kibum berjanji setelah ini tak akan ada lagi pengampunan untuk Kyuhyun. Saat ini juga Kibum akan melenyapkan Kyuhyun.

Slash!

BUAG!

Kyuhyun terpelanting saat Kibum langsung menyerangnya. Kibum terjatuh dengan terbatuk hebat. Kyuhyun pun terbatuk sambil memuntahkan darah. Pukulan Kibum sangat keras dan nyaris mengenai inti kekuatannya. Jika inti kekuatan itu tergores, maka Kyuhyun akan memerlukan waktu yang panjang untuk memulihkan kekuatannya. Dan itu tentu saja bukan perkara yang bagus.

Yesung terdiam kaku melihat bagaimana kedua namja hebat itu berkelahi. Saling pukul. Saling tending. Bahkan saling serang menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka bisa menghindarinya tetapi tak sedikit juga yang mengenai tubuh keduanya.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sama-sama babak belur. Kibum jauh lebih parah karena serangan Kyuhyun lebih sering mengenai sasaran. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dan kedua namja itu tak ada niatan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka.

Yesung menangis melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi Kyuhyun. Mereka saling serang di hadapannya. Yesung masih berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari pengaruh Kibum. Karena pertarungan ini, pengaruh Kibum padanya mulai melemah. Mungkin karena Kibum menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan Kyuhyun sehingga kekuatan pengaruhnya melemah.

"Yesungie hyung" itu suara Kwangmin. Dan dalam sekejap Kwangmin dan Youngmin sudah berada di depannya.

"Kwang" lirih namja manis itu.

Kwangmin meneteskan air matanya melihat kondisi Yesung yang tampak kacau. Segera diambilnya botol berisi air suci yang berhasil didapatkannya. Ternyata sebagian kecil tempat di air terjun itu berisi air suci.

"Youngmin hyung..bagaimana menggunakan ini?"

Pertanyaan Kwangmin membuat Youngmin membatalkan niatnya untuk ikut menyerang Kibum. Vampire bungsu itu merasa marah melihat sang kakak sulung yang sudah sangat berantakan itu. Tapi Kwangmin memanggilnya dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau meladeni mate kesayangannya.

"Kemari hyung yang akan melakukannya" Youngmin mengambil alih botol itu.

Byur~

Kwangmin melotot melihat Youngmin yang langsung mengguyur Yesung menggunakan air suci itu. Namja berusia 22 tahun itu tak menyangka Youngmin melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan protes dan lihatlah" ucap Youngmin saat melihat Kwangmin membuka mulutnya.

Segala pertanyaan dan protesan yang siap meluncur dari mulut Kwangmin mendadak lenyap begitu saja saat melihat hal yang terjadi di depan matanya. Normalnya jika seseorang yang disiram air seperti itu maka seluruh tubuhnya akan basah kuyup. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Air itu sama sekali tidak membasahi tubuh Yesung.

"Air suci tidak mungkin memiliki karakteristik yang sama seperti air biasa Kwangminnie"

"AKKHH!" tiba-tiba Yesung menjerit keras. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut.

Kyuhyun yang masih bertarung pun sontak menghentikan pergerakannya. Hal itu tak disia-siakan Kibum. Namja bermarga Kim itu langsung menyerang Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan penuh. Kyuhyun terlempar dan terhempas begitu saja di atas tanah.

"KYUHYUN HYUNG!" seru Youngmin dan Kwangmin bersamaan.

Kibum mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dan semenit kemudian sebuah pedang perak sudah berada di tangannya. Kibum langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun.

Crash!

Jleb!

Menusukkan ujung tajam pedang itu tepat di jantung Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan teriakan dari ketiga penonton. Youngmin tak bisa melakukan apapun karena lingkaran yang dibuat Kyuhyun ini. Namja itu baru sadar Kyuhyun memasang pelindung setelah dia masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sial!" geramnya marah.

"Kau akan mati Cho" Kibum menekankan pedang itu semakin ke dalam.

Kyuhyun terbatuk hebat. Darah berwarna hitam keluar dari mulutnya. Kibum menyeringai.

.

.

Youngmin semakin marah mengetahui apa yang sudah dibubuhkan Kibum pada pedangnya. Kwangmin menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Mereka tak menyadari jika Yesung sudah terbebas dari pengaruh Kibum.

"Sial! Itu racun!"

"A-apa maksudmu Youngmin-ah?" Tanya Yesung terbata, shock.

"Kau sudah kembali hyung?" Kwangmin terkejut mendengar suara Yesung.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA KYUHYUN, YOUNGMIN?!" seru Yesung frustrasi.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin terperanjat mendengar teriakan Yesung, "Kyuhyun hyung terkena racun. Pedang perak itu mengandung racun yang sangat berbahaya" jawab Youngmin.

.

.

"Sekarang, apa kata-kata-UGH!" Kibum terjatuh karena tusukan pedang milik Kyuhyun.

Sang vampire itu menyeringai melihat Kibum yang terjatuh di hadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbaring karena racun itu adalah racun pelumpuh.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja kan? Racunku jauh lebih mematikan. Waktumu 5 detik lagi" ucap Kyuhyun susah payah.

"Kau akan membayar mahal untuk ini" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kibum mengerang dan menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Kyuhyun memegang pedang perak itu dan mencabutnya, "AAARRGGHH!"

"CHO KYUHYUN" Kyuhyun sontak menoleh melihat Yesung sudah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau..kkhh-kembali"

Yesung menangis sambil memangku kepala Kyuhyun di pahanya. Memeluk kepala namja itu sambil mengecupi keningnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melirik begitu merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka berempat. Ada Sehun, Jongin, dan…Jungkook.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kim Heechul menyerang rumah pohon kami. Dia hampir menjadikan Jongin sanderanya. Beruntung ada Jungkook yang membantuku mengamankan orang itu" jelas Sehun. "Hyung! Kau.."

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Berhenti bilang kau baik-baik saja!" sentak Yesung kesal.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. Dan seberkas butiran cahaya putih keluar menuju luka Kyuhyun yang menganga. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung.

"YA! Hentikan! Inti-mu bisa terluka" ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Yesung mengacuhkan namja tampan itu. Dia sedang berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mengobati Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Sehun, tolong jadi perantaraku untuk mengisi kekuatan Yesung"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Terlambat. Yesung sudah terbatuk sambil memuncratkan darah. Namja itu tumbang akhirnya. Inti kekuatan Yesung terluka karena seluruh kekuatannya digunakan itu memulihkan Kyuhyun.

Brak!

Yesung terjatuh dan sekarat

"YESUNG HYUNG!"

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan diriku~

Maafkan aku yang udah lama ngga update ini. Maafkan aku karena hasilnya malah jadi ancur kayak gini. Maafkan aku karena update tengah malem. Maafkan aku karena chapter ini rasanya gagal.

Dan pengumuman!

Chapter depan itu udah chapter terakhir~~

6k+

Semoga kalian ngga muntah dan kejang-kejang bacanya.

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, dan yang udah menanyakan kapan ini dilanjut huehehehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir~~~

Big love, clou3elf


	10. Chapter 10

Blue Moon - Chapter 10

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Kai, Sehun, Kwangmin, Youngmin and others

Pairing : KyuSung, slight! KiSung, HunKai, YoungKwang.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy

Rate : M

Warning : BxB, uke!Yesung, Kai, Kwangmin dan seme!Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun, Youngmin, Aneh, Alur Ngebut, Membosankan, EYD ancur dsb

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan fans mereka. Saya cuman pinjem nama aja. But this story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Dan terakhir... Kim JongWoon, Kim JongIn dan Jo KwangMin is mine xD

A/N : Ini sebenernya bisa dibilang nekat. Ketika aku membuat 2 genre yang sangat jarang kubuat dengan menggabungkan OTP kesayanganku jadi satu. Jadi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya diharap menjauh pwease~ . Sedikit ragu sebenernya xD tp apalah daya kalo ada yang bilang kalo ini harus sampe end *lirik Byu*

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ripiu ini ff gaje bin ajaib xD. Dan maapkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian nggk muntah bin kejang yak. Dan…ini chapter terakhir guys~

.

.

And last~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~Previous chapter~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memegang pedang perak itu dan mencabutnya, "AAARRGGHH!"

"CHO KYUHYUN" Kyuhyun sontak menoleh melihat Yesung sudah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau..kkhh-kembali"

Yesung menangis sambil memangku kepala Kyuhyun di pahanya. Memeluk kepala namja itu sambil mengecupi keningnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melirik begitu merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka berempat. Ada Sehun, Jongin, dan…Jungkook.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kim Heechul menyerang rumah pohon kami. Dia hampir menjadikan Jongin sanderanya. Beruntung ada Jungkook yang membantuku mengamankan orang itu" jelas Sehun. "Hyung! Kau.."

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Berhenti bilang kau baik-baik saja!" sentak Yesung kesal.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. Dan seberkas butiran cahaya putih keluar menuju luka Kyuhyun yang menganga. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung.

"YA! Hentikan! Inti-mu bisa terluka" ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Yesung mengacuhkan namja tampan itu. Dia sedang berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mengobati Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Sehun, tolong jadi perantaraku untuk mengisi kekuatan Yesung"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Terlambat. Yesung sudah terbatuk sambil memuncratkan darah. Namja itu tumbang akhirnya. Inti kekuatan Yesung terluka karena seluruh kekuatannya digunakan itu memulihkan Kyuhyun.

Brak!

Yesung terjatuh dan sekarat

"YESUNG HYUNG!"

.

.

Chapter 10 - Final Chapter

.

.

Jongin dan Kwangmin langsung menghampiri hyung kesayangan mereka. Memeluk namja manis itu. Kedua pemuda itu menangis melihat keadaan sang hyung yang mengenaskan. Youngmin dan Sehun langsung bergerak menenangkan mate masing-masing.

"Hyung~ Yesung hyung baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak akan mati kan?" isak Jongin.

"Ssshh~ selama Kyuhyun hyung masih hidup, Yesung hyung pasti tetap hidup juga"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar racauan kedua adik Yesung itu pun langsung mencoba bangkit. Beruntunglah ada Jungkook yang membantunya menyeimbangkan diri. Jungkook membantu Kyuhyun untuk berada di sisi Yesung.

"Hei, Kook-ah..kau meninggalkan mate-mu sendirian?"

"Astaga!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook langsung melesat kembali ke tempatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Bukannya mengusir, hanya saja Kyuhyun khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada mate vampire muda itu. Perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada Yesung. Namja yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Jika Yesung terlambat saja memberinya penyembuhan, maka Kyuhyun akan benar-benar lumpuh. Seluruh organnya akan membeku dan rusak.

"Dasar keras kepala" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sendu. Namja manis itu masih hidup. Hanya saja kondisinya tak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Kurasa..kau..baik-baik…saja" ucap Yesung dengan susah payah. Matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi yang sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia kesakitan.

Chu~~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut. Sangat lembut malah. Dia ingin membuat Yesung sedikit mengabaikan rasa sakitnya sembari Kyuhyun memulihkan kekuatannya. Yesung tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Sekarang dia yakin.

"Kyuhyunnie…aku-"

"Diamlah sebentar"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan lengannya pada mulut. Taring-taring panjang itu sudah mulai bermunculan. Dan-

CRASH!

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentakYesung

Darah mulai mengucur dari lengan Kyuhyun. Sang pangeran itu mengarahkan lengannya ke bagian tubuh Yesung yang di dalamnya terdapat inti kekuatan Yesung. Tepat di bagian hati namja manis itu.

"Kkhh! Sakit Kyu"

"Tahan sebentar baby"

Yesung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Cukup banyak darah yang dialirkan Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Anehnya darah itu langsung menembus tubuh Yesung. Tak ada bekas basah di baju yang dikenakan Yesung.

Setelah mengalirkan darah pada Yesung, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan lembut. Yesung berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang seolah terenggut paksa darinya tadi. Secara perlahan tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan. Bahkan lebih ringan daripada saat Kyuhyun mentransfer kekuatan padanya.

"Kenapa ini ? Kenapa tubuhku terasa ringan?"

"Kau terluka. Dan saat sang aset terluka, maka yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya mate-nya. Dan dalam suratan itu, aku adalah mate-mu maka hanya darahku yang bisa menyembuhkanmu"

"Suratan?"

"Yeah, kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang soulmate. Tapi takdir itu bisa berubah jika kau mencintai orang lain" Yesung bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar samar saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Yesung terdiam. Dia enggan menanyakan tentang konsekuensi jika Yesung tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Toh, sang aset itu sudah sangat tahu apa akibatnya jika Kyuhyun bukan orang yang dicintainya. Dan terlebih lagi, Yesung sebenarnya-

"Kyuhyun hyung!" seru Youngmin panik.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh menatap Youngmin dan Sehun yang menatapnya cemas, "Ada apa?"

"Lihat kesana" Sehun menunjuk arah belakang Kyuhyun.

Perhatian semua orang langsung beralih ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Mata Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi merah. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir begitu saja.

Disana. Bulan sudah mulai berwarna biru. Bulan itu dikelilingi awan-awan tipis. Tak ada bintang sama sekali di langit menambah kesan mencekam. Ketiga vampire itu harus segera melakukan penyatuan dengan mate mereka jika tidak ingin terasingkan.

"Itu…blue moon?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

"Ya. Itu blue moon yang kami bicarakan selama ini" –Sehun.

"Penentu nasib kami semua" –Youngmin.

"Hyung" Kwangmin memegang tangan Youngmin erat. Vampire bungsu itu mengelus pipi Kwangmin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang seharusnya dia miliki juga.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu kedua adiknya, "Kalian, segeralah melakukan penyatuan. Kwangmin-ah, Jongin-ah…aku tau kalian sudah mengetahui semuanya dan kuharap kalian sudah siap sekarang. Tolong"

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku…"

"Kami sudah bilang jika kau tidak melakukan penyatuan maka kami juga tidak" tegas Sehun. Jongin menatap namja di sampingnya dengan sendu.

"Kalian-"

"Ambil darahku sekarang" Yesung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yesung terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cepatlah. Waktu kita tidak banyak u-untuk..penyatuan" cicit Yesung di akhir kalimat.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku dan Jongin pergi dulu" Sehun menarik tangan mate tersayangnya kemudian berteleportasi ke suatu tempat.

"Lakukan yang terbaik hyung" giliran Youngmin yang langsung menggendong Kwangmin di pundaknya. Menimbulkan pekikan terkejut dari namja manis itu.

Tinggallah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tanah. Wajah Yesung mendadak merona. Apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya sangat intens. Bahkan Yesung bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di bola mata merah itu.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Kau mau membantuku membujuk kedua adikku untuk segera melakukan penyatuan" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang kau bebas Yesungie"

Yesung melebarkan matanya kaget, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Pergilah. Temui orang yang memang kau cintai. Berjanjilah padaku untuk bahagia dan-"

CHU~

Karena gemas dengan Kyuhyun yang terus saja berucap tak jelas, Yesung langsung menangkupkan kedua pipi namja itu dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah mate-nya.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Yesung beringsut menuju pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangannya memeluk leher sang vampire. Yesung memberanikan diri memulai melumat bibir penuh Kyuhyun. Berusaha merasakan dan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Giliran Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih. Matanya terpejam mengikuti Yesung yang sudah menutup matanya sedari tadi. Saling melumat. Saling menggigit. Saling bermain lidah.

"Ambil darahku sekarang. Lakukan penyatuan itu sebelum terlambat" bisik Yesung.

"Kau…"

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah kita sepasang soulmate? Untuk apa membuang waktu seperti ini"

"Kau yakin bersedia menjadi mate-ku. Karena sekali kau mengatakan iya, maka aku tak akan melepasmu dan kau akan selamanya terikat denganku" terang Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum miring, "Bukankah kita sudah terikat? Hanya perlu pengukuhan ikatan itu"

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung. Sangat mencintaimu" itu ucapan Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum dia kembali mencium Yesung.

Mereka berciuman panas. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher jenjang Yesung. Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa hidung Kyuhyun mulai mencari denyutan nadi miliknya.

"Kau yakin mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku baby?" geram Kyuhyun.

"Ye-yeah, AHH~" Yesung reflek memekik saat Kyuhyun mulai menancapkan taring panjangnya di kulit lehernya. Yesung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat taring-taring Kyuhyun semakin menembus kulitnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang saat Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi lehernya. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa teguk darah manis sang aset. Sungguh, jika dia tidak mengingat waktu mereka tipis dan kondisi Yesung yang belum sepenuhnya pulih itu, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan mengambil darah Yesung sepuasnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan taringnya dari dalam kulit Yesung. Mengecupi bagian itu berulang-ulang agar darahnya berhenti. Sang pewaris itu sengaja membiarkan tanda 2 buah lubang kecil itu bertengger di leher jenjang Yesung. Itu sebagai tanda yang abadi bahwa Yesung miliknya.

Bibir Kyuhyun menelusuri leher Yesung kemudian naik ke atas menuju rahang Yesung. Mengecupinya dengan penuh kelembutan yang membuat Yesung melayang. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, mencari bibir Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali saling berpagutan. Kembali saling merasakan rasa dalam diri masing-masing. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin menekan tengkuk Yesung agar ciuman mereka semakin intens. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke daerah rahang Yesung.

"Ky-Kyuuu~ ugh~..kauuuhh..ngghh"

"Ada apa sayang?" Kyuhyun kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Menciumi rahang Yesung dan tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung namja itu.

"Stop it uuhh~" Yesung berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh. Setidaknya membuatnya memiliki ruang untuk berbicara. "Kau..tidak berniat melakukannya di tempat ini kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah Yesung yang merona parah. Bahkan sampai ke telinga. Namja manis ini sungguh menggemaskan saat malu-malu bercampur gairah seperti ini.

"Well, kau benar. Aku tak mungkin melakukan seks dengan mate-ku di tempat seperti ini"

"YA!" Yesung kesal dengan ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Kekasih? Bisakah disebut begitu? Anggap saja ya, karena Yesung bahkan bingung menamai status hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang seperti apa.

Kyuhyun mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir manis Yesung, "Baiklah sepertinya kita harus segera pergi. Blue moon semakin menipis"

Hup~

Yesung sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala pengantin. Secara reflek tangannya memeluk leher kokoh Kyuhyun. Mencari pengamanan dari sang pangeran vampire itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali mencium kening Yesung.

Entahlah, begitu Yesung berkata jika dia juga mencintainya, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Dalam hati Kyuhyun berjanji untuk selalu melindungi dan membahagiakan Yesung. Tentu saja Yesung bisa mendengar janji itu.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Jika tadi Yesung yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk pindah tempat, maka sekarang Yesung sangat gugup. Kyuhyun membawanya kembali ke rumah pohon. Namja manis itu sudah terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang satu-satunya. Dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama memandangimu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lembut. Senyum yang bahkan baru pertama kali ini dilihat Yesung. Ingatkan Yesung untuk merekamnya lain kali.

Yesung berulang kali menelan salivanya gugup dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siapapun tolong dia. Setidaknya bantu Yesung untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

Yesung tidak akan menampik bahwa dia juga sangat menginginkan hal ini. 33 tahun menahan hasrat seksual itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Teman-temannya saja sudah pernah melakukannya saat mereka kuliah dulu. Tapi Yesung tak menyangka hari itu akan datang secepat ini.

"Apa kau segugup itu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku tau kau sebenarnya sangat menginginkan ini, byuntae"

"YA! Seenaknya saja memanggilku byuntae!" seru Yesung reflek. Dia sedang gugup setengah mati dan Kyuhyun malah menyebutnya byuntae. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yesung, "Nah seperti itu. Kau tak perlu terlalu gugup. Cukup nikmati saja. Biar aku yang bekerja" bisiknya sensual.

Yesung mengangguk menahan desiran aneh saat Kyuhyun mencium telinganya. Melihat namja di bawahnya sudah mulai rileks, Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher Yesung. Memberi beberapa hickey yang dipastikan tak akan hilang dalam waktu 3 hari.

"AAKH~" Yesung seketika memekik begitu Kyuhyun dengan jahil menghisap bekas taringnya kuat-kuat. "Ssa-kiitth"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak mengelus kaki Yesung. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yesung. Membukanya asal-asalan bahkan sedikit merobeknya kemudian membuangnya entah kemana.

"A-aahh~..Kyuuhhh~ eunghh" Yesung sedikit melengkungkan badannya saat Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya meraup tonjolan yang berada di dadanya.

Tangan Yesung memeluk kepala Kyuhyun. Melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Yesung mendapatkan rangsangan seintim ini maka tubuhnya jadi begitu mudah terangsang dan sensitive.

"U-UGHH~" Yesung sedikit meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat namja itu dengan sengaja menggigit nipple-nya. "Ja-ja..aahh~..janganhh digigit engghh"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Yesung. Namja itu turun memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di sekujur tubuh Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu menggelinjang. Sungguh, Yesung sudah tak bisa melakukan bahkan berpikir apapun selain mendesah.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik turun resleting celana Yesung. Kemudian tangan besar itu menyusup ke dalam celana Yesung, menyapa penghuni yang berada diantara kedua kaki namja manis ini.

"AAHH~" Yesung reflek memegang tangan Kyuhyun saat sang pangeran vampire itu menggenggam adik kecilnya.

"Rileks baby" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah bulan. Bulan itu masih menunjukkan warna yang sama. Ini tandanya Kyuhyun masih punya waktu untuk penetrasi sebelum penyatuan.

"Bu-bulanhh..bulannyahh?" ditengah kenikmatan yang melandanya, Yesung masih sempat bertanya tentang blue moon.

"Kita masih punya waktu"

"Tapi-aaahhh~" ucapan Yesung terputus begitu saja karena Kyuhyun menyerang dadanya.

Mulut Kyuhyun sibuk mengeksplorasi nipple kanannya. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan nipple kiri dan tangan kirinya sibuk mengocok adik Yesung. Dirangsang sedemikian rupa tentu saja Yesung kelabakan. Tubuhnya menggeliat kesana kemari. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Kyuhyun sedangkan mulutnya tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan desahan penuh kenikmatan.

Kepala Yesung rasanya sangat pusing. Kyuhyun merangsangnya bertubi-tubi. Membuatnya kelimpungan dan hanya bisa melihat bayangan putih. Tak lama kemudian Yesung menegang. Badannya melengkung ke depan diiringi pekikan tertahan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat merasakan semburan semen putih dari Yesung. Namja itu menghentikan semua pergerakannya untuk memberi kesempatan pada Yesung menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme pertamanya. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar tak pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri selama ini. Lihatlah betapa banyaknya cairan yang keluar dari dalam diri Yesung.

"Apa kau siap sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa memburu. Sungguh, ini pengalaman pertamanya melakukan hal ini. Namja manis itu membuka mata kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau kau kesakitan, kau boleh memukulku, mengigitku atau melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu rileks kembali, arra?"

Yesung mengangguk kaku. Mendadak dia gugup. Sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan penyatuan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Mate-nya. Orang yang dicintainya.

Ini sama seperti malam pertama. Ugh, memikirkannya saja Yesung sudah merona. Mau bagaimanapun, Yesung harus tetap melakukan penyatuan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia harus menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

Mata sipitnya membola saat melihat ukuran adik kecil Kyuhyun. Seketika perasaan takut kembali menyergap. Lubangnya pasti akan sangat kesakitan jika ditembus benda sebesar itu. Yesung jadi berpikir tentang kedua adiknya.

"Adik-adikmu akan aman dengan mereka berdua baby. Sehun dan Youngmin tak mungkin menyakiti mate tercinta mereka" ujar Kyuhyun. "Jadi, apa kau benar-benar sudah siap?"

Yesung menelan salivanya susah payah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Yesung untuk membuat namja-nya rileks. Namja kelahiran 24 Agustus 1984 itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Menyamankan posisi mereka.

"Bisa aku memasukkannya?" bisik Kyuhyun di depan bibir Yesung.

"Lakukan" Yesung menatap mata Kyuhyun mantap. Dia tak akan menolak lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu. Membuat Yesung terharu. Perasaannya membuncah. Namja manis itu amat sangat bahagia. Sejak awal memang Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Secara perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Yesung. Vampire tampan itu menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan diri agar tidak langsung memasukkan semua miliknya ke dalam tubuh Yesung. Walau diburu waktu sebelum puncak blue moon, tapi dia tak ingin menyakiti Yesung.

Yesung sendiri menahan nafas saat merasa bagian bawahnya di tembus. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Perih. Panas. Milik Kyuhyun sangat besar. Perlu usaha ekstra untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Selama beberapa menit barulah seluruh kejantanan Kyuhyun tertanam di dalam diri Yesung. Vampire itu berdiam diri sambil menciumi wajah dan rahang Yesung. Yesung masih mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat.

Slash~

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun di atasnya mulai memancarkan sinar. Yesung terdiam melihat hal itu. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dengan bola mata berwarna biru safir. Yesung sendiri merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak.

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung juga memancarkan sinar yang serupa dengan sinar yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Sinar itu berkumpul di sekitar perut rata Yesung. Yesung jadi jutaan kali terlihat lebih cantik.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Yesung mengangguk, "Apa ini..akan terus sakit seperti ini?" Yesung bertanya dengan nafas tersengal. Bagian bawahnya sangat sakit tapi juga dia merasakan kenikmatan saat Kyuhyun menciumi sekujur tubuhnya sambil memainkan miliknya.

"Itu tergantung. Tapi kurasa aku harus bergerak agar kau tidak kesakitan" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung mengangguk, "Lakukanh..ugh, apapun..hahh ahh..asalkan sakitnya hilangh, ouhhh" Yesung tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

Secara perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya dan menyisakan kepala adiknya di dalam lubang Yesung. Kemudian Kyuhyun langsung menghentak dengan keras. Menghantam tepat di sweet spot Yesung.

"AAAHH~..Yah..y-yah, uuhh~ thereehhh~" Yesung menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

"Aku menemukannya" itu terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun menghantam titik itu berulang-ulang secara perlahan. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi. Dia mengcengkeram bantal di sisi kanan kiri kepalanya. Melampiaskan semua rasa gemasnya pada benda mati itu.

"Aah! Ahh~ eeummhhhh~ ngghh~ Kyuuhh~"

Yesung tak berhenti mendesah. Kyuhyun juga semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Peluh mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun merunduk untuk mencium bibir Yesung. Tangan kirinya mengocok junior Yesung yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan banyak cairan precum. Lidah panjangnya membelit lidah Yesung. Mengajak berduel untuk menemukan siapa pemenangnya.

Yesung tentu saja tak ingin kalah. Dia mengerahkan segenap sisa tenaganya untuk melawan Kyuhyun walau nyatanya tetap saja Kyuhyun yang memenangkan pertarungan lidah itu.

Yesung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Membiarkan suara deru nafas mereka beradu dengan suara kulit mereka yang saling bertemu dengan keras. Ciuman mereka begitu intens.

"Ahh~ akuhh~ keluarhhh~" baru saja Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, cairan putih sudah menyembur dari lubang juniornya. Kyuhyun menghentikan semua pergerakannya untuk memberikan Yesung waktu menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

Yesung mendesah saat cairan itu terus menerus keluar. Kyuhyun membantu Yesung mengeluarkan semua cairannya dengan cara mengurut junior Yesung. Setelah dirasa gelombang klimaks itu mereda, barulah Kyuhyun kembali menyerang lubang Yesung tanpa ampun. Dia masih hard, okey.

"Ahhh…hahhhh…mmmhhhhh~ kyuuhhh…harderrhhhh~"

"As you wish my queen" Kyuhyun mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang Yesung.

Kyuhyun menambah tempo tusukannya saat merasa sudah dekat. Dan tusukan terakhir langsung dihujamkannya sedalam-dalamnya ke lubang Yesung. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairan cum-nya keluar dengan deras di dalam lubang Yesung.

"AAHH!/KYUUHH~" keduanya sama-sama menjerit.

Tubuh Yesung bergetar saat merasakan cairan miliknya kembali keluar bersamaan dengan cairan milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumi sekujur wajah namja tercintanya itu.

"Terima kasih kau mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya bibir vampire tampan itu kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu sebelum akhirnya menutup sesi percintaan mereka dengan ciuman yang manis.

Bersamaan dengan itu, blue moon akhirnya berakhir.

.

.

Blue Moon

.

.

Pagi harinya Yesung terbangun dengan kondisi yang sangat lelah. Tubuhnya sudah berbalut pakaian lengkap. Disampingnya ada Kyuhyun yang memandangnya lembut.

Yesung selalu suka pandangan penuh cinta yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun. Tatapan itu seolah menjelaskan betapa Yesung sangat berharga bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Sangat nyenyak. Ini pertama kalinya aku tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa ada beban apapun" Yesung semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam kungkungan lengan kekar Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke kastil. Eomma memanggilku lima menit sebelum kau terbangun"

Yesung menatap kekasihnya dengan alis bertaut, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Aniya, my queen. Mungkin eomma ingin membicarakan penyatuan kita semalam"

Blush~

Yesung secara reflek memukul dada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya merona sampai ke telinga. Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan sangat frontal dan membuat malu. Otak Yesung jadi mengulang kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

"Apa kau memikirkannya?" rupanya Kyuhyun masih enggan menghentikan aksinya menggoda Yesung.

"Mw-mwo?! Tentu saja tidak" elak Yesung.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin mengulang kejadian semalam. Kau seksi sekali"

"YA!"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung akhirnya datang ke kastil. Ternyata kedua adik mereka sudah berada disana. Keadaan Jongin dan Kwangmin tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Yesung, lemas. Sementara keadaan Sehun dan Youngmin tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, bersinar.

"Aku senang melihat kalian berhasil melewati blue moon" ucap Tuan Cho yang baru saja turun bersama sang istri.

"Tapi aku kasihan pada ketiga menantuku. Berapa ronde yang kalian minta, huh?" omel Nyonya Cho.

Sehun dan Youngmin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun yakin kedua adiknya ini melakukannya dengan penuh semangat. Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk memperingatkan kedua adiknya sebelum dirinya sendiri yang terkena dampaknya, dalam artian adalah amukan Yesung.

"Cha! Kalian semua harus siap-siap" ucap Nyonya Cho semangat.

"Siap-siap untuk?" Tanya ketiga pasangan itu bersamaan.

Tuan Cho tertawa melihat kekompakan mereka berenam, "Dua jam lagi kalian akan menikah. Kalian harus meresmikan hubungan kalian dihadapan bangsa vampire sekaligus menetapkan pemimpin klan kita yang baru"

"Ayolah~ setidaknya biarkan kami menikmati masa-masa indah kami setelah menikah. Aku masih belum ingin melakukan penobatan itu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Kami baru saja melalui perjalanan panjang untuk bisa bersatu appa. Kami sudah lama bersama tapi baru saja melakukan penyatuan" Sehun.

"Kami masih ingin menikmati waktu pribadi kami" Youngmin.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya saling melirik kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Setelahnya mereka menatap ketiga putra mereka bersama mate masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya kalian harus segera bersiap-siap untuk pernikahan kalian"

.

.

"Hyungdeul, aku gugup sekali" Kwangmin berulang kali meremas kedua tangannya.

"Kau kira aku tidak. Demi Tuhan aku tak tau jika kita akan langsung menikah begini" suara Jongin bergetar.

Yesung sedari tadi diam. Tapi raut wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong jika dia tak kalah gugupnya dari kedua adiknya.

"Yosh! Ini peristiwa sekali seumur hidup"

"Jongin hyung benar. Pernikahan ini satu kali seumur hidup"

"Yah, kita sudah menantikan ini sejak lama bukan?"

Mereka bertiga saling menyemangati. Sebelum akhirnya mereka terkejut karena Nyonya Cho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Meminta mereka untuk segera ke altar.

"Huwaaa~ hyung eottokhae? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kwangmin mulai panic.

"Kau cukup tenangkan dirimu Kwangminnie"

Ketiga namja manis itu akhirnya berjalan mengikuti nyonya Cho menuju altar. Sejujurnya mereka tak tau bagaimana tradisi pernikahan bangsa vampire.

Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Youngmin menanti di depan altar dengan perasaan gugup. Mate mereka sangatlah lama. Ketiganya tak sabar melihat bagaimana perubahan mate tercinta mereka.

Suara lonceng mulai berbunyi. Ini pertanda pengantin mereka telah datang. Pintu kastil terbuka lebar. Menampilkan ibu mereka yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang sangat cantik. Di belakang sang ibu lah ketiga namja manis itu berjalan.

Ketiga vampire itu tak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak berdecak kagum melihat perubahan mate mereka. Ketiganya sama-sama memakai setelan berwarna putih dengan corak yang berbeda. Aura mereka sama-sama mempesona. Ketiga namja manis itu tampak bersinar dengan sangat cantik.

Nyonya Cho mengantar ketiga menantunya di hadapan calon suami mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis sebelum mencium kening ketiga putranya secara bergantian.

"Setelah ini kalian harus melindungi mate kalian. Terutama Kyuhyun. Yesung adalah manusia special. Sang aset yang harus kau lindungi dengan ekstra. Semua bangsa vampire tau jika Yesung adalah pasanganmu tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada yang ingin menyakitinya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memandang Yesung yang juga memandangnya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Sehun, Jongin juga bukan orang sembarangan. Banyak yang mengincarnya di luar sana. Jongin punya pesona tersendiri di balik kulit tannya. Kau harus melindunginya"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Youngmin, Kwangmin adalah namja yang ceria dan menggemaskan. Ada beberapa orang bahkan vampire yang juga menyukai Kwangmin dan mengincarnya. Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan berusaha untuk merebut Kwangmin darimu. Jaga dan lindungi Kwangmin"

Youngmin memandangI Kwangmin yang lebih memilih menunduk. Mate-nya memang menggemaskan.

Nyonya Cho berbalik menghadap ketiga menantunya, "Dan kalian bertiga, aku titipkan ketiga putraku pada kalian. Mereka vampire yang memiliki rasa ego yang besar. Aku hanya meminta kalian untuk selalu mendampingi mereka apapun yang terjadi"

Yesung, Jongin dan Kwangmin mengangguk dengan mantap. Setelahnya mereka langsung berdiri di samping pasangan masing-masing. Menghadap sang pendeta yang akan menjadi saksi pengucapan sumpah mereka.

"Sebelum mengucapkan sumpah, terlebih dahulu darah kalian akan diambil dan akan dipersatukan menurut pasangan masing-masing"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, ketiga pasangan itu mengambil darah masing-masing dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tempat yang menyerupai piala yang berada di hadapan masing-masing. Pengucapan sumpah itu dimulai. Begitu sumpah sudah diucapkan, darah masing-masing pasangan bersatu dan kemudian menghilang.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri"

Acara pernikahan itu ditutup dengan ketiga vampire yang langsung membawa istri mereka berteleportasi ke suatu tempat. Membuat semua undangan hanya bisa berdecak maklum. Vampire muda memang seperti itu.

.

.

END

.

.

Saya ngga tau apa yang saya tulis ini xD

NC-nya pasti jauh dari hot yaa? Pasti amburadul yaaaaa~

Yosh apapun lah itu yang jelas ff ini selesai~~~~

Terima kasih buat siapapun yang udah review, fav, follow *kiss hug*

Ini udah tamat, keut, the end, selesai.

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~~~

Big love, clou3elf


End file.
